


Unbreakable pieces don't shatter

by Psycho_siren



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: All will be explained i swear., Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Octavia, F/F, It gets confusing real fast please stick with me, Omega Clarke Griffin, Omega Raven Reyes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, clarke just wants to live, octavia is just an adorable protective mate, raven is the master of nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 44,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_siren/pseuds/Psycho_siren
Summary: On the ark there is a hierarchy, alphas are the highest, treated like kings and queens and omegas are left to gather up the scraps. Chancellor act 24 was approved and omegas are being treated more like dogs being forced into collars. Raven and Clarke risk their lives and launch themselves from the ark. Landing on earth with hopefully a new life ahead of them. Though a stowaway, hot grounders, and a threat of 100 more landing, they may be in for more of a ride then they thought.
Relationships: Anya/Clarke Griffin, Anya/Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 198
Kudos: 644





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thia is my first work on Ao3 so I'm trying harder here. Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...this beginning is fast. I have rewritten it to make it easier to understand but I could not go through 4 chapters of arkers being assholes. So bear with me in this beginning.

Green skies and grey water, the view of my cell was something to marvel at drawings covered the walls, though compared to what I wish earth looked like, it was a crude example of real green of grass and the blue of the water. I sat cross legged on my floor, covered in smudges of charole.

I traced what I remembered from class adding detail to the trees and adding highlights with the end of a plastic fork. It was peaceful and quiet let alone for the creaking of metal and the hum of machines, maybe even the occasional stomp of combat boots past my door.

That's when my peace was broken, the door burst open and I was dragged from the floor by the collar of my shirt, Jackson pulled me from the ground forcing me to walk. 

“get up omega you're needed in the hospital ward.” he said pushing me forward forcefully by the back of my neck. His calloused hand stayed there pushing me around the ark.

The large white washed door soon came into view a metal plaque engraved with ‘A. Griffin' mounted on the center. Jackson squeezed my neck tighter making me whimper as he cut off air flow. He threw me into the med bay laughing as I coughed and struggled to breath 

The door closed with a heavy thud as black boots stood in front of my face, my eyes lifted up, the blonde woman stood above me with a look of disdain. 

"Why am I here? I don't need suppresses, that's next month." She rolled her eyes, gripping my wrists and locking them together, one hand held my wrist while the other kept a vice grip on the back of my neck forcing my head down. she dragged me through the halls everyone just ignored me being pushed around. Without an answer I was pushed into a mechanic's room and left in the dark the door closing behind me, I looked around from the position on the floor there were tools and spare parts everywhere a massive tarp covered an object was near a zero g exit. The place smelled of oil and...omega? 

"Hello?!" As soon as my voice traveled through the room the lights flicked on. A girl in a grease covered jumpsuit welding mask appeared in the light and starred on at me. "Hi?" She flicked open the mask showing a tan woman a smirk laying on her grease smeared face.

"Hi I'm raven." She extended her hand to help me from the ground. I just pushed it away as I pulled myself up. I examined the woman before me. She was definitely dressed like a mechanic though what stood out was the metal collar that was latched to her throat.

"Clarke," I greeted "Why am I here?" Her face fell as she walked to the bench lightly touching a spare metal collar.

"All omegas are routined to have a metal collar as of chancellor act 24 enacted yesterday." Her eyes teared up as she messed around with parts on the bench. "Just sit still and I will make it as painless as possible." I followed her instruction hearing the quiver in her voice.

"What are these for?" I Tried not to sound outraged at the woman who seemed to also be an omega seeing as she had one of the collars she was placing around my neck.

"To keep track of omegas and keep them in line." She leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Give me a few days I'll have them deactivated." I could hear her smirk as she closed the latch, that's when metal prongs from inside the collar pierced my neck. "The electric prongs. You are all set for the next few days will be filled with appointments to see if your collar is working." That's when there was a massive clang from below the floor boards we all looked alarmed when raven started to push me out of the room. Abby waited outside ready to drag me back to my room.   
\----  
The next day proceeded as the same though raven didnt do anything with the collar just examined the prototype she had going on about a plan that she had but not wanting to go into details.

"If I send an electromagnetic pulse through the collar we can hopefully short circuit it, though that would send the electricity straight through the metal tongs and into my brilliant body." She rambled on pacing the floor as she stuck screwdriver right into the metal casing of the extra collar she has swiped. I felt a rumble beneath my feet then a big clang from behind the big tarp covered thing. "Ok how about you go back to your cell before doctor mcbitch drags both our asses to the chancellor. " 

I was once again thrown out of the room when there was a bang but Abby didn't drag me this time. As we walked to the room I strayed too far and the collar flashed red delivering a constant shock, I fell to my knees clutching at the collar to get it off then I was backhanded and the shock stopped.

"Stay in line omega." She snarled dragging me to my feet by the collar and not letting go. 

But then I was dragged back to my room and thrown in the cell. No food came for me that night.  
\----  
"Ok now hear me out here blondie, I have been working on something that will stop these collars and get us away from this alpha infested awful ark though...we might not survive." She was pacing around the mechanic room swinging around a wrench. "So you see this big hunk of junk right over here? That will get us to the ground, but if we get too far away from the alphas these go off and you have seen that consequence, but if we deliver an electric shock strong enough to debilitate and shut down the collar we can then remove them. What I need you to do is distract them as I get the stuff i need for the pod i have someone helping me but i need to make sure that both of us don't get caught but that means you have to distract the guards more?" She ranted on trying to get across the message she stopped looking me dead in the eye she was pale and seemed to be scared.

"What do I have to do?"   
\----  
Today was the day, after just a week raven said it was time to leave grab anything that meant something to me and get ready for our last appointment because after will be hell. 

Sitting in my cell waiting for Jackson to show up, my watch was secure around one of my belt loops, a piece of charcoal was hidden in my sleeve.

Abby once again dragged me to ravens workstation, her anger was clearly showing more, for the past 2 days I have been disobeying more and more my body was sore bruised and burned because of the many things they used to keep me down. But it worked to keep raven undetected. 

When I fell to the floor in raven's room again I saw raven panicking mumbling to herself as she threw stuff around and into the pod that she has been working on. 

"Raven, raven!" She snapped out of whatever rant she was as she pulled me up from the floor not even saying anything as she sat me down and started to grab things. 

"So, I'm about to start this and see if the shock works if I die then we failed, but I'm pretty sure that nygel sold me out so we only have an hour." She hooked up the cabled to the coller and steeled herself to flip the switch on the battery that she had. "3, 2, 1" she started to convulse and fall to the floor before she shut the battery off. Without force the latch on the back of the collar undid and clattered to the floor. I tried to help her from the floor only to be pushed away opting to lay on the floor for a second.

"Ok let's do this blondie!" After a few minutes she made it up ready to attach the cables to my neck when there was a banging on the door. "Shit."

"This is the ark guard, we are here for a routine check, please open up." Kanes voice drifted through the door and booms around the room.

She attached the cables and started up the battery. I fell to the floor in pain when the door started to dent. The cables were taken off but the collar didn't fall. She pushed me into the pod, the door across the room past the barrier of the zero g chamber burst open, the metal flying off its hinges as it clattered to the floor, showing heavily armed gaurd swarm the room past the air lock.

Rushing to grab some last things from her work bench raven was struck down, her head bleeding from the shock baton that was pistol whipped on her head grabbing her neck in a tight grip they tossed her to the ground near the door. They tried to get her to the ground with the shock batons making her eyes glow yellow, raven had crawled her way through her own blood, fighting against the shocks past the airlock, I watched in horror as someone stabbed her in the back and her blood spattered on the glass barrier that separated the group from the vacuum of space. 

Slamming the door just as she got her foot in she pulled herself to her feet turning the door closed sealing it off, as they tried to get through the airlock door. That's when they halted, knowing if they broke that door down, they would also be the ones to go with the vacuum of space, floated just like the rest. She limped into the pod and closed the door strapping herself in. I looked around outside making sure that nothing was left behind when I saw an open pannel on the floor. 

"They are getting through the floor raven we need to go." She looked at where I was pointing and just smirked. 

"Hold on princesses we have a wild ride!" She then pressed a red button launching us backward out of the room watching as the alphas froze helpless to watch as we departed from the ark. The stars were bright though space was still dark, we were watching as the bodies of fallen members of the ark floated around circling the ark. Then all I could see was fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first few hours on the ground, things get...painful.

2 hours on the ground. That's how long it has been, and in those two hours, everything has already come crashing down. As they entered into the atmosphere and the parachute was launched to save them from a crash landing. Clarke's head had hit the sharp corner of the radio. Leaving her unconscious as raven was struggling to land safely. 

“Come one come you stupid piece of shit,” she grumbled. Taking a chance to spare a glance at Clarke, she saw the blood trickling down the side of Clarke's face. Panic started to set in as they plummet straight to the ground. “Please tell me your ok O. '' then the crash. Raven's head slammed into the helmet she wore. Though her vision was swimming, she was able to make her way out of the metal contraption. She collapsed to the ground her leg giving out beneath her as she tried to walk. A loud clang came from the back of the pod, the girl who used to traverse the floor know free of her metal confines.

"Raven oh god!" She saw the mechanic limp on the ground trying to pull herself along. Her back was covered in blood where a massive gash lay. 

"I'm fine, get Clarke." Raven gestured to the pod where a limp blonde still laid. Blood streaming down her face and still buckled into the steaming mechanism.

"I don't wanna leave you." She mumbles kneeling next to the mechanic her hand ghosting over her now prone form.

"I'm fine you stupid beta, now go help her." The teen rushes off clambering back into the now on fire pod.

"Ok...now how to get you out of here." Undoing the belts clasp fast as to try and not burn her hands. She lifts a half conscious Clarke from the pod stumbling out with her. Laying her next to raven. She grabbed both the omegas shirt collars and dragged them as far away as she could. Running back she grabbed whatever she could salvage, though when a hiss went off she jumped out running over to the two, being pushed onto of them due to the explosion that happened behind them. "Whoever said you could just walk away from explosions, fuck them," Octavia mumbled pulling herself above raven, her hands on either side of the mechanics head.

"I like this position, but we have more pressing matters right now." Chuckling the mechanic lightly pushes the girl's shoulder.

"I wasn't- I mean...I'm a mess." Raven laughed at the flustered state of the girl.

"now help me wake up sleeping beauty." Octavia looked around in the things she had managed to grab from the pod which currently burned to a crisp behind them "all my work...gone!" Raven mumbles under her breath as she pulls herself beside Clarke lightly smacking her cheek trying to wake her up. "Hey, Clarke wake up." That's when Octavia came beside her and just dumped half a canteen onto the girl's face.

"What the fuck!" Clarke yells springing up, wiping away the water staring up at the teen who stood back with a smirk.

"Welcome to the world princess." Looking at her throat, raven tentatively touched the collar that still rested on her neck. The blonde's hands were visibly shaking, trying to hold back cries of pain. "Well shit." Gently rubbing her own neck, where burn marks reside in a ring.

"Is there any way we can get it off?" Octavia asks, Clarke is already laying back down falling unconscious, when more water is dumped on her face. 

"Be careful of her neck we have no idea what water can do to it." Raven says loud enough for Clarke to hear, The blondes blue eyes meet the sky again as raven positions herself to sit behind the girl, keeping her sitting upright. "I need you to stay awake goldilocks, I may not be a doctor but I am damn well smart, and I know what happens when you fall asleep with a possible concussion."

"It hurts." Is all the blonde mumbles reaching to pull the collar off before the beta catches her wrists. "Let go of me!" She struggles in the betas grip pushing her farther into raven, who lets out a hiss at the pressure that is put on her back.

"She is just trying to help Clarke, please calm down." raven holds the blonde close in the arms restraining her arms. "Octavia why don't you go explore for a little see if there is anything to eat or maybe a good viable water source, seeing as you dumped half of ours onto Clarke." She chuckles, still calming down the omega in her arms. Seeing that as a sign that she needs to back up for the moment, Octavia takes her leave going to examine the pod. "She's gone Clarke you're good." Her heart breaks at the expression that appears on Octavias face, knowing just her presence as a beta had caused the omega harm.

"I'm safe? We're safe?" Her mind is muddled, the land she is still resting on not really registering due to the bashes she took on the way down.

"Yeah we made it, and you are bleeding profusely," Raven mumbles though the blonde hears.

"Woah big words, don't strain your brain dr mechanic!" She says, her eyes dropping once again, she springs back up with a light tap to her face "oh yeah I have to be awake!" 

"Princess...what the fuck is happening?" Raven laughed along with the delirious girl. 

"Well my head hit the metal, metal knocked me out, the metal gave me concussion...and also delirium mixed with electricity makes drugged out type state to try and stave off the pain." She explains leaning more into the other girl. Though watching Octavia scavenge what she can she tries to get up once again disturbing the girls back.

"You're not getting up and it seems neither am I." She tried moving her leg though having to drag it out of Clarke's way. 

"What happened?" Clarke finally snapping out of it, she looked over to raven, blood still slathered on her hands, a streak across ravens face from when the initial stab happened.

"Remember the escape? That we performed like...a few hours ago? Yeah, I got stabbed." She grits through her teeth as Clarke tries to turn her over. Dragging her leg over her right one.

"Hey....girl?" Clarke calls back to Octavia who was in her own world collecting things and trying to make a semblance of a weapon. "Did you snatch the medkit?"

"What is a medkit?" She tentatively walked over, searching through the pile she had collected in her hands.

"White box with a big red cross on it." Octavia rushed over after finding it, sitting at ravens side, her jaw clenched her hands clenching at the grass as Clarke tears at her shirt. "This is gonna take a while cause I can't keep my hands steady." Raven grabbed around for Octavia who grabbed her hand in return. "Ready?" She nodded, then the needle pierced her skin, and her scream pierced the air.  
\----  
"Ah, mother fucker!" Raven jumped away fast, her hand almost being burnt to a crisp by the metal that surrounded Clarke's neck.

"How do you think I feel, just leave it alone we need to find shelter, maybe some fire and water since half of it was wasted to wake me up." She tried to pull herself up from the ground before the pulse of the collar got stronger. 

"Not my fault you could have died," Octavia says slowly helping her up, ignoring the shocks she gets from the contact.

"Can we just stop fighting! Octavia helps me up." Octavia was stopped before she could grab raven.

"Raven, you sit your ass down and keep it down. Octavia go look for water, I'm gonna try and start a fire. Raven you can start making like prison shives from the metal Octavia got." Clarke ordered, letting out a chuckle at the face raven made for being dismissed to weapon maker.

"You're the one who was in prison princess, this would be more your expertise." She grumbles already sorting through the metal.

"Yeah and all I'm gonna do is start a fire, when the rocket science happens I'll call you." Clarke walks off, while Octavia disappears into the forest that surrounds them. 

"Hey, rae? Who is Octavia?" Clarke asks when she settles back down beside the mechanic, watching as her tan skin glows with a blush.

"Uh, a beta they found under the floor. Her mother had another child, and god forbid another child be born. One day she stumbled into my room jumping up from the floorboards cause she was running out of air." Clarke watches on as raven rambles, her smile never leaving her face.

"Someone has a crush!" Clarke bumps her shoulder, making her slightly sway. which in turn raven pushes back harder. Gathering up a pile of dry leaves she started to put them where the fire will be.

"Hey! Sensitive cargo, the world does not make brains as smart as mine every day." That earns her another nudge, a crack resounds behind them. Making both of them snapback watching as the trees rustle in the wind. "You heard that right?"

"Well I kinda just hear a buzzing in my ears, but yeah I think so." Clarke slowly climbs up following where the noise came from. 

"Clarke do not be that person, horror movie rules: the stupid blonde dies first. And you are really acting like a stupid blonde!" Raven yelled after her, tentatively walking through the forest it felt like eyes were all over her watching her. Another rustle came from her left, though when she turned a two headed bunny jumped out at her.

"Fuck, raven it's just a rabbit!" Walking back over to her companion, who was holding a piece of metal close to her chest like she is protecting herself.

"I found water!" Octavia comes back completely soaked in water her pants are gone hanging over her shoulder, and raven has all about passed out where she laid.

"And...why don't you have pants?"Clarke asks, Octavia Takes a seat down next to raven. Laying the girl's leg in her lap.

"I don't care, it's a nice view," Raven says with a smirk, earning a smack to her leg from Octavia.

"Hey! My eyes are up here!" Octavia laughed out. Clarke groaned getting up, watching as the two just playfully fight.

"And mine are looking elsewhere." At that Octavia just gets up, throwing her pants straight at raven.

"Which way is the water?" Octavias attention snaps back to the blonde already opting to go give her the full route. "Just tell me which way, someone needs to stay here with raven."

"I'm not a baby!" Raven grumbles already back to sorting through the pieces of metal."This one looks like a hunk of metal, oh look another hunk of metal, and this one is a special look...a twisted hunk of metal!" Raven throws away one of the pieces after flipping back on the floor.

"Nice to see you're having fun." Clarke grabs the canteen ready to follow Octavia's direction. "Raven if you're so bored you can start the fire." Raven just groans more, Clarke leaves her in the hands of Octavia.

Walking through the forest, leaves crunched under her feet, the trees loomed over her head as the sunlight filtered in, no glass pains no metal walls. Though still the feeling of being watched followed you everywhere, no matter where you looked nothing came from it. Then the sound of running water hit, it took over her senses as she continued to walk. The river was close, the smooth stone met near the edge. Taking a seat. She let the water drift by her feet, not willing to actually move into the water. A rustle was here behind her, light footfalls. 

"Octavia I thought I said stay with raven," Clarke commands, though when she turns back as round there is nothing, just a lingering of a butterfly.

"Who knew the forest was so creepy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> team bonding time!! with maybe a little bit of pain...?

3rd person 

"Aghhh."Clarke groaned, The first day had soon turned to night, and raven was fast asleep at Octavia's side, the teen was still awake though she was already half dropping. Clarke withered on the floor in pain as the pulses in her neck started to get stronger.

"Anything you need?" Octavia asked, her hand idly moving through ravens hair. 

"This collar off." She grumbles once again turning on the makeshift bed they made. They all laid on the tarp of the parachute, to at least keep from the ground and their body's.

"Wish I could do that." That left them in a silence with ravens grumbles in her sleep and their shared breathing.

"How did you meet raven? I heard part of it from her but not too much." Trying to distract herself, Clarke curls into herself.

"Well, they started cutting off air from the vents that I used to traverse, but I didn't know that. So when it was cut off I could breathe. I was lucky enough to come up into ravens floor." Without a response she chose to continue on "then after that we became close friends, and then...her heat came." That caught Clarke's attention, she looked up at the girl who moved her shirt to the side showing a bite mark. "Uh, I don't think raven wants people to know, so maybe don't tell. Back to the story, when the chancellor act was approved she talked to me about taking the pod and seeing if I could get stuff without having to go through nygel. So when you were getting your collars off I snuck into the room through the floor panels." 

"So that was you?" She groaned out, moving slightly closer to the fire.

"Dude, don't burn yourself." Octavia says, watching as the flames lick too close to Clarke.

"I'm so cold. Leave me alone." Clarke says earning a chuckle from Octavia who pulled her back lightly.

"I get it," sitting in silence they just stared at the fire, the noise of the night surrounding them.

"So how did you get down safely?" Clarke asks urging the girl to continue on.

"The back has a hidden compartment, I could get to it without being seen, buckle in and hope for the best. It wasn't always a guarantee that I would survive but we took the chance." Casting her eyes down at the brunette in her lap. "Who knew she was the one who would be hurt?" Octavia let's out a dark chuckle her eyes starting to brim with tears.

"So you had a brother right?" That snapped the girl out of her reverie. 

"Yeah, he is the best brother I could ever have, though...just like any other alpha he loses his temper at anything." She grumbles the word causing unnerve between her and Clarke.

"My dad was like that, not angry, but he was always there for me," Clarke mumbled her hand messing with the watch that now lay on her wrist again.

"Floated?" One simple word makes everything fall apart.

"Yeah, jake griffin." Though the name doesn't mean much to the girl she knows that it should.

"I'm sorry, my mom was floated to," Octavia says, her smile faltering on her face.

"We are all fucked up aren't we?" Clarke chuckles she had been slowly inching towards the beta throughout their talk, now mere inches away from the couple.

"Speak for yourself princess, I'm perfect." Raven mumbled, her hands clenching at Octavia's shirt.

"How long have you been up?" Octavia asks, her hands drifting through her hair, trying to calm the girl down.

"Long enough to know that you outed us." She grumbled, though afterward groaning as her hand went straight to her knee.

"Hey, you ok?" Sitting up Clarke gently rolls raven onto her back and grabs her hand, tears pooling in the mechanics eyes as one streams down the side of her face.

"Yeah I'm good, just a little nerve damage...maybe." She groans, though slowly that dissipates and her breathing becomes even.

"We can't really do anything, I'm sorry raven." Clarke says after her hand almost being crushed in ravens grip.

“eh, ain't nothing wrong with a little bit of pain, so...back to the girl talk. Was it true that your best friend had a thing for you?” raven turns to Clarke her smile faltering at the mention of wells.

“Maybe in another lifetime,” she mumbles laying her head on Octavia's shoulder. Though immediately took it off seeing the girl flinch. ”sorry.” she just shrugged it off.

“We have a lot to get in the morning so get to sleep guys, I'll keep watch tonight,” Octavia said, raven was already trying to sleep in her lap. Clarke turned to the forest her back to the other two, when forest green eyes connected with the ones from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta reader grammerly and my mind are what catch alot of mistakes, and always to late. So any miss spellings (often words being different then what they are supposed to be) or mistakes are mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the camp gets a new arrival while raven fangirls over a military bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to set up a schedule with maybe updating Monday, Wednesday, Friday. but if that starts to get to be too much I will bring it down to Monday, Friday. hope you like the new chapter. *whispers* I know you want clexanya but we gotta build up first.

3rd person  
“Guys, I'm not lying there was something or someone in the forest. I saw their eyes!” Clarke insists, while sitting around the campfire.

“And we aren't discrediting that but there is no way it was a someone, I'm sorry cupcake but it's just us.” raven says around a piece of a granola bar. Octavia opted to sit out of this conversation while the two argued, though finally stepping in.

“Actually there is no real guarantee that it wasn't a human we never know,” she mumbled throwing away the wrapper right into the fire, finishing her half of the ration bar.

“What do you mean?”Clarke asks, her back leaning against ravens red jacket.

“Well, I wasn't even supposed to be alive either, what if there was some people who just hid out in a bunker till it was safe to leave?” Clarke and Raven both starred at the girl dumbfounded.

“Yeah and I'm the host of an AI,” Clarke mumbles making them all laugh.

“You know I wouldn't put it past you to have an AI in your head. You would be perfect just enough of nothing there.” raven tapped the side of Clarke's head, getting her hand batted away in the process lightly pushing her away. “Hey I could have fallen into the fire!” jumping at Clarke raven had taken her down to ground giving her a noogie.

“Maybe this is why they didn't allow siblings on the ark.'' Clarke groaned finally getting out from under raven she dragged herself along to the crutch she had fashioned.

“We need food guys.” Octavia interrupts them. The mood falling back down. Reminding them that this wasn't just another day on the ark

“Well then, let's get going babe.” raven pulled herself up balancing on her cane. 

"One, you are not going off into the woods to most likely die, and two why does she get a normal nickname." Raven stuck her tongue out at Clarke, wobbling on her cane. 

"Because this beauty is my mate, and two try and stop me, princess." They both walked off, Octavia sending one last small sad smile to Clarke as she helped raven.

Clarke pov

It hasn't been long since the two had left and I didn't expect them to be back so soon. Everything still felt like people were watching me. Something was hiding...waiting. I sat by the once burning fire pit poking at the charcoal.

My senses were overloaded, there were no more suppressants in the air just the smell of pine and metal. Though I wish I didn't get reminded of my cell everyday cause of that. Watching the sky, the blue hues I only saw in old television, the sun more blinding then I could ever imagine. The silence was broken by a twig snapping, instantly I sprung up looking over to the forest where the leaves rustled in the wind.

“Hello?” Another snap, this time from my left, turning fast the forest was still empty, i could started to hear my labored breath over the shock of the collar. “There is no one else down here Clarke calm down,'' I told myself taking a seat back down at the fire pit, my back turned to an unforeseen threat.

Cold metal started coming closer, the smell closing in, though with a stronger iron tang...blood. Turning fast to the silent footsteps behind me, I was tackled to the ground, her black inky hair casting as a curtain over us her blade at my throat. Though the only contact she had was the knife to my skin.

“Yu gonplei ste odon.”(your fight is over) she mumbled her blade at the ready to slit my throat. My blood would coat this teens scarred covered face if I didn't fight my way out of this.

“Never hesitate,” I mumbled to her gripping the blade and dragging it to connect with my collar. The little cut was nothing compared to the volts this girl was feeling travel up her arm. “I may be an omega but I'm no dumbass,” I mumbled keeping my boot on the teen's chest her arm held close to her, lines of electrical burn marks traveled up her arm.

“Teik in Ai Gyon au Yu branwoda.” (let me go you fool) grabbing a zip tie I yanked the wanna be assassins wrists together, she started to wriggle in my arms, securing the zip ties I dragged the girl to the fire pit zip tying her feet as she just sat there finally giving up the struggle.

“Now that that's done, hi I'm Clarke.” next thing I knew the girl was passed out on the floor, my hand covered in black and her nose bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it easier to have the English translation next to the trigedasleng, but if you would like it to be moved to the bottom in the notes I will. another side note, I have no beta reader all mistakes are mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke acquires a human and gets rid of a heavyweight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new name! the first one was too cheesy and lyric titles are amazing! title credit to "unbreakable" by new years day.

3rd person

“Rave, please its starting to get dark,'' Octavia begged, the girl in question was leaning on her cane still looking for more things to find, her eyes stuck on a berry bush.

“Come on babe live a little.” she threw her hands out throwing her cane with it and losing balance. Octavia rushed to the girl's side catching her in her arms. “Hey I'm supposed to be catching you this is the wrong way around.” raven grumbles, Octavia laid her on the cold metal floor...wait metal? “Babe...tell me I'm not sitting on what I think I'm sitting on!!”

“Well...if that thing would metal. Then yes your ass is sitting on cold metal.” raven rolled off the sheet of metal she was sitting on, Octavia came to her side handing her her cane. 

“Stop cursing...before I pounce on you,” she grumbles, Octavia dusts off the metal showing what looks to be a bunker hatch. “Please be a military bunker please be a military bunker,” she begged prying her cane in the handle and wedging the creaking metal up from the earth. 

“Uh uh, I'm going to check I'll be back.” gaining a raised eyebrow from the mechanic, who pushed her way past the beta.

“Yeah no, you're funny. Stay up here make sure the door does not close. I'm just looking for food then I'm gonna be back.” Octavia groaned, taking a seat next to the hole of the bunker where raven disappeared. A half-hour passed before her voice drifted back near the entrance, “Holy shit! There is a tank!! Octavia, there is a tank!!” ravens head popped back up a backpack full of supplies, and a grin on her face. “We have to remember where this place is we need that tank!!” Octavia reached a hand out to lift raven out of the bunker once again sealing it.

“ok, well let's get back to the princess before you have a stroke.'' Following the trail back, making sure to mark the bunker on a makeshift map, when they stumbled back to the fire pit, the first thing they saw was Clarke cleaning up the blood that trickled down her neck then drifted to the girl tied and bound ear the fire pit. Glaring daggers at Clarke as she tried to chew through two zip ties that were cutting at her wrists.

"Clarke...how did you get a human!? I thought we said no pets, not after the raccoon!" Raven says a smirk laying on her lips. Octavia is standing back keeping an eye on the prisoner, slowly inching closer to the other teen.

"She tried to kill me! She isn't a pet, I think she just needs help." Clarke says her face contorting in pain. Dropping the items she had collected from the girl, holding in a scream through a grunt of pain.

"You have to big of a heart sweet cheeks, cause little miss teen over here just chewed her way through her binds," Raven said, turning back around where Octavia was nursing a bruised jaw, the other teen ran off though that started the chase.

Octavia took this as her chance, racing through the woods she had been mapping, watching as the girl glided through the trees like she was born there, using the tree trunks as a way to propel her with the help of the spikes on her boots. She was silent while the sky girl behind her raced through making as much noise as she could.

“Ai will Wan op Kos Azgeda.” (i will die for Azgeda) the girl yelled back her black blood leaving a smeared trail as the girl went silent behind her, the Azgeda teen paused, her ears listening for the girl when she was pulled from her perch in the tree her hands bound back behind her back as the sky girl pinned her down.

“Once you learn to crawl through squeaky metal it's easy to walk through the forest.” 3 zipties and a rope for extra measure, acquired from the parachute. 

“Teik in Ai Gyon au”(let me go) octavia rolled her eyes at the girl who started glaring daggers into the back of the girl's head. Dragging her back through the forest line she threw the girl into a seat next to the fire.

“You know we didn't want to do this?” Octavia said taking a seat next to raven a few feet away from the pit going through the backpack. Leaving Clarke to talk to her.

“So I know you can understand me, can you explain why you tried to kill me?” Clarke asked scooting closer to the girl, whose face was devoid of any emotion except for the one flick of her eyes towards Clarke.

“Ai will Wan op Kos azgeda.'' Clarke nodded, her eyes drifting back towards the fire, in her lap lay the objects she took from the girl's person, a nice crafted knife, some old dog tags with new insignias painted on them, and a rock with faded white paint on it. 

“Well, we don't have much food, but I bet we can share a ration if you want food.” earning a glare from the girl Clarke lays back on the tarp. When someone drops down next to her. Opening one eye she connects eyes with Raven who has the girls knife in hand.

“Sit up.'' Following what the girl said, Clarke raises an eyebrow and watches as she gently brings the knife to a panel on the back popping it off, “Octavia! Can you hand me the pliers?” rushing to her side, she uses the knife to push around the wire delicately in the collar. “Ok hold this here, we are gonna get you free Clarkey.” with a snap, and the noise of metal scraping the prongs were dislodged from Clarke's neck. Raven unlatched the lock in the back gently taking it off the girl's neck. 

“It's off...?” raven smiled at the teary-eyed girl, laying the metal contraption in her lap. “You can't use this right?” 

“Nah everything good is too fried,” at that Clarke stumbled up on shaky legs, her once trembling hands, throwing the metal device into the dirt taking her boot to it. the metal crumbled and shattered at her feet, her anger shredding it to pieces. Picking up the battered pieces she chucked it in the fire, flames reflecting the tear streaks on her face.

“Fuck that bitches!” Octavia yells up to the sky, Raven clasped the blonde's shoulder shaking her around gently with a smile.

“Let's get that neck wrapped up, then let's talk to, tall dark brooding over here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine hope you enjoyed, and thank you for comments and kudos!! I would like to mention I do not write smut and i know a lot of people come to ABO fics for smut sorry I'm just not that good with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the new member actually helps, they learn more about what they have landed in.

3rd pov  
“Come on you have to eat?”Clarke begged the teen whose wrists were recently bandaged and her legs set free. “I get that you won't talk but it would be nice if you didn't die, you really are the only other person we have met.”

“The only way I will eat is if I hunt,” she growled out already ready to spit at the sky girls face, she ducked back from the black blood that came her way as she turned back to the fire.

“And we can't let you go.” the teen, held a white painted rock tight in her hand. Her eyes staring vacantly at the flames.

“Here is better than azgeda.” sitting at her side, she is twisting around her wrists trying to break the zip ties again.

“She finally starts to speak, what is azgeda?” Clarke asks, she stays silent thrusting her hands at the girl. In a plea to let her go.

“Let me au. And ai will explain.” hesitating at first, they connected eyes those auburn met sky blue, the assassins' emotions tampered down. Her face scarred beyond recognition of what it once was.

“If I let you go you will actually help us?” With a swift nod, Clarke moved to grab the pliers. Raven and Octavia were out once again scavenging their mysterious bunker. When the zip ties snapped she flexed her arms then rubbed her wrists.

“I come from azgeda, now follow me.” grabbing her knife she was already stalking off into the forest her eyes set on the leaves watching for anything.

“That's so not the lines that start a horror movie.” she glares back at the girl questioning her, though mostly just struck with confusion.

“Don't step on the leaves, try your best to follow my footprints,” she mumbles pointing at the ground. Stalking father into the forest she crouched down. “Trikru is near, bound south, cross the ravine and get a spear in your heart.” leaping out from the bush she had hidden them behind there was the noise of a scuffle. When Clarke got over there the girl was covered in red and a dead deer at her feet in a matter of seconds. “Strike before it strikes you.” passing her the bloodied knife she prepared to bring it back to camp.

“You just killed a deer, slaughtered a deer.'' the sky girl mumbled out, the teen looked up with a smirk, taking back her knife already putting it back in her waistband. Tying up the deer she started pulling it through the forest.

“no, I just got us dinner.”

The blonde and azgeda assassin made it back to camp just at the same time as Raven and Octavia who stumbled in holding metal and cases of water.

“Is that a deer?! Why is she out? And why does she have a dead deer?” the girl in question just rolls her eyes dragging the deer far from their main camp as to not attract bigger animals.

“We have a somewhat...truce,'' Clarke explains sitting down back around the campfire. Raven took a seat next to her already laying out a small blueprint.

“So, Octavia drew this up, and then I fixed it. but if it works I'm gonna be able to walk!” Octavia had already made her way her behind the two where the night blood had already gotten through the gruesomeness of the deer.

“so ... why did you actually stay?” startling, the girl looked up, her face still spattered with blood of different kinds. She already got back to work, her voice as silent as before. “Are you actually going to help us?” Octavia received a swift nod and a knife thrust her way handle side pointed at her.

“You're gonna talk then you're going to help.”

The fire was rising higher, a contraption set up by the teen, and meat was cooking over the pit. They all watched her with interest as she took a seat back at the fire pit.

“Ask what you want to ask already,” she growled out not even looking toward the three.

“How many people are here? Alive I mean.” Clarke mumbled, her eyes downcast, her bandages have already been replaced but the scarred lines of electricity shaped like lightning and the burn marks will most likely never fade. 

“There are 12...kru many are disconnected such as azgedakru, my people. There are thousands of people. Many fighters, other cooks and blacksmiths. Then there are generals, and heda.'' The last title was said with hesitance the fear that struck the young girl's heart at being found past trikru borders. Startled her more than fighting pits in the queen's castle...well maybe not.

“Heda? Who is that?” Clarke asked, both her and Octavia enamored with the story the girl was telling imaging the rest of the world before their eyes. Raven, on the other hand, was messing with metal.

“Uh... commander, heda is the leader of all our people, guided by the leaders of the 12 nations. Heda was able to bring us all together after years of war and bloodshed.” raven rolls her eyes, finally getting a basic structure to her metal contraption.

“Sounds like a nice dude.” raven scoffed out, earning a growl from the girl, who was holding in her pheromones finally letting loose at someone bad-mouthing their great heda.

“Heda did something no other hedas before could do, even if it did cost a great deal,” she mumbled out. Her memories flashing to 12 year old her, tears streaming down her face as she was forced to cut the head off the innocent girl who was once begging for her life. 

“What else?” Clarke asked, her eyes locked and hers, stuck on this story.

“Too much for me to explain, so many sites, nations, and customs.” her eyes were downcast, thinking of something she always wished to reach but was always yanked back by the ice queens leash she held on her.

“Have you ever seen any of those,'' Clarke asks, her sketchbook already out after tearing out the page Raven needed. 

“no, much like you and your...metal thing, I was held back.” her voice was somber as Clarke took a seat next to her, already flipping through drawings.

“I remember being on the ark dreaming of being down here. It's weird to finally be on the ground.” Clark mumbled Octavia, who has been staring at the fire. Finally spoke up.

“Do you know how to fight?” Octavia was afraid to look the girl in the eyes, “I mean, you hide your scent well but it's clear your and omega, so I'm wondering if they let you fight.”

“That status doesn't matter in the nations, it's just how much money and power you have. so yes I am a fighter.” they all looked over amazed at the girl. This tiny teen who had just opened their world to something more dangerous for them then they expected when they fell down. “I'm general Ontari of azgeda....most likely a former general.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own, I have no beta reader. also yes... I am uploading this at 1:50 in the morning cause I'm impatient as fuck to get this out to you guys! also...eye color is very important I like to point it out a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they learn to navigate the ground and this time actually get a new pet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made a mistake with last chapters' description cause i went off what was in my chapter plans and not the actual chapter itself so things got mixed up.

3rd person  
“Ok no, hook it this way then pull back,'' Ontari growled, Clarke held a makeshift bow that ontari had forced her to make before she even let her touch an arrow.

“That's what I'm doing!” her voice echoed through the forest starling any prey that they were aiming at.

“No you're ignoring all that I have said, not pulling the string up to your chin,” she mumbled, grabbing the bow from her hand and showing her the proper stance, her scarred hand touching right near her chin and lip. Then setting the arrow free.

“That's what I was doing... I don't get you,” she mumbled already chasing after the arrow, like she has been forced to do all day.

“no, you don't have enough strength to get it properly pulled back, you are hesitating too afraid of what will happen.” Ontari states, when Clarke had come back already handing back the arrow to the girl. “My hands would be doused into the ice-cold snow until I got it right with blue fingers.”

“What the heck is wrong with your people?” Clarke mumbles already grabbing back the bow, her anger getting the best of her, she pulls back the string aims and hits the target. “You did that on purpose.”

“Getting you angry was the goal, but the threat was not fake,” she mumbled this time taking her stride to grab the arrow. “Clarke, I think you need to see this.” following the other omega she came to a standstill, a bloody scene laying on the grass. A small wolf dead at their feet, its white coat coated in blood. though near it was a small moving white figure. “Do I kill it?” setting down on her knee, ontari rests in blood, a small fox walked over her way. Its big years distracting from her small head. 

“No don't.” seeing the animal limp over to ontari the girl flinches back at the little snout. “He's so cute.” Clarke takes a tentative step and slowly picks up the fox

“He is defective,” ontari mumbled watching the little fox who cuddled into the blonde's arms. His leg hanging limply over her arm.

“I dare you to tell that to raven, see where that gets you.” shivering at the last time she insulted the girl and ended up with a screwdriver almost impaling her foot. “Thought so, what should we name you?” 

“Dinner.” Ontari mumbled, already collecting their gear, and walking back to the camp where the other two reside. Still sitting near the campfire.

“Ontari stop!” Clarke playfully swats at the omega, who easily dodges the hand. Auburn eyes connected with the fox's big pleading eyes, sending the fox a light growl, he just huffs digging his snout farther into Clarke's arm.

“Clarke...we talked about pets, we already kept the last one.” raven pointed at ontari who just rolled her eyes already walking with Octavia to prepare food. The teen had gained a shadow over the short time she was here though she didn't seem to mind other than when Octavia got to close. At that point she got a dagger under her chin and told to leave.

“But look how cute he is! He is just so small.” she sits down next to raven, who has metal already fastened around her leg, the brace slowly coming along. While most of the time she drags Octavia back out to the bunker. 

“Clarke, we can barely care for ourselves, and that is with the help of ice princess over there.” that got a dagger flying past her head and a swift hit on the back of the head from Octavia to ontari. “I thought you would like to have someone similar to you, like a little mechanic buddy you can make him little goggles. Like that one weird kid in the sky block.”

“Clarke, he is a fox, not a dog.” the white fox was planted in the girls lap. “What? no, get him off.” she was trying to push the little animal off her leg. When he did climb off her, she saw him walking on three legs. “Clarke... I don't..why?” Clarke ignores the girl's slight glare.

“I have named him. His name is canary, after the first animal we saw down on earth, he is now your pet.” putting him back in the mechanics lap, he climbed up and pawed at the girl chest trying to bury his snout into her neck, grabbing him she held him out where he flailed around raven watched with curiosity.

“Hmm, you might be useful just yet.” placing him down next to her and laying a jacket around him he cuddled up into the small jacket.

“I see that the varmint is still here,'' Ontari says coming back to put meat above the fire, casting a glare at the little fox who just sent one right back.

“So grounder, when are you gonna take a seat in my workshop and actually learn some tech.” flinching at the word, she shifts uncomfortably in her place near the fire.

“I have to leave soon.” that left a dread the camp hasn't felt for a while settle back. Canary slowly limped his way over to ontari leaning his body on her leg. “What-what are you doing?”

“Pet the varmint as you call him.'' Even more confused, raven took the girl's wrist and moved her hand to pet the small animals fur. 

“This is uncomfortable, please stop.'' raven dropped her wrist, She looks at the mechanic, her eyes conveying how young she is for once. Her eyes filled with wonder to this new thing though as the animal climbs on her lap she just rolls her eyes. “I wasn't meant to stop here, and now that I am in trikru lands breaking the border rule I have to start heading out. Lest the heda take my head.” 

“We're gonna die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda boring chapter sorry about that, I have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine. comments kudos and reviews are appreciated thank you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ontari takes her leave, when the grounders finally make their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update cause I felt bad that you were one chapter away from Clarke and Anya meeting.

3rd person  
She left late at night, the only one watching was the fox. He watches her leave into the dench bush of the forest that surrounded the field that they crash-landed in. packing up what little supplies left, she dared try and get back to the ice nation. Where she will face the lashes from her queen at the failure of not capturing the new skai girl. Though it is a price worth paying...maybe. 

Digging her heels into the bark of a tree she stayed in the branches watching as the sun rose over the camp. The three girls slowly woke, noticing the night blood had vanished.

“So..she actually left?” raven asked, her demeanor falling. In her lap was her little fox her hand drifting through his still blood matted fur. 

“She said she would. No need to fret now we need to get food.” Clarke mumbled her bow already strapped to her back arrows residing across them. “Lets actually use what she taught us.”

“Yeah, I'll stay here. I gathered enough from the bunker to started setting up a little thing for us to at least have a roof.'' Clarke had gripped Octavia's wrist dragging her away from the campsite where raven was limping around. When they passed the tree where the night blood watched. The girl had stopped, blending in with the leaves though the white paint of the rock she held in her hand shining through. The girl from under the floor gave one solitary nod as they walked off farther away.

Raven left alone slowly limped around her actions being slower as the metal on her leg groaned in protest at the movement. “Come on raven you got this,” she mumbled to herself. Canary silently followed at her side. A tiny little wooden brace on his leg. “All you have to do is get to the pod, grab the radio, a few more cut-outs of the shute and you're good.” Though her leg had already given out, falling to her knee she let out a grunt. The figure in the tree was tempted to jump down and help but this was to make sure that she could do it on her own.

“Oh stop staring at me like that.” raven mumbled to the fox who took a seat down next to her as she leaned against the crumbled pod. “You have 2 extra more legs than me.” she ruffled the hair between the foxes ears who gently growled at her. “Let's get going shall we.”

After watching for a few more hours making sure they could do well on their own, she climbed back down from the tree, ready to climb back through the snowy tundras of the ice nation. Though before she could take a step away from the tree, a blade was at her throat just like she had done to Clarke. 

“Chit are Yu doing Hir Az Raunon?” (what are you doing here ice person?) a deep voice came from behind. Her war paint is as dark as the night surrounding her eyes. Her dirty blond hair pulled back in braids. Ontari lets out a groan her hand being pulled up in surrender. 

“I'm Hir Ona Reinseden Kom De azplana,Jos Jak op Ai Gon De heda odi Ai Gaf in Gon Chich op her.” (I'm here under orders of the ice queen, just take me to the commander already i need to talk to her.) her hands were pulled behind her back, wrapped in rope and tied to the horse. Already knowing she was gonna be dragged. 

“Ogonzaun is shada swap Op Emo” (A/N this one is at the end notes) 

Falling from the trees and crawling out from ditches, skull masks and massive men started to lock together around the camp. All 3 were unaware until the mechanic caught a walking skull. His eye shining with murder his ax brandished ready to strike. They slowly closed in.

“Guys...what the fuck?” raven subtly scooted closer to Octavia, their eyes watching all around them. Then the men stopped. A 6-foot radius surrounded the 3 women. They were trapped and with their resident badass strapped to the back of a horse. They had no chance of being saved.

“Well fuck me,” Octavia mumbled getting an elbow jab from raven. Then the men started to part like the red sea, unlike the others their face was bare of spikes masks and tattoos. Their eyes striking. 

“Haha she looks like a panda.” raven giggled out burying her face in Octavia's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine. so what do you think the grounders are gonna do with ontari? and what deal does she have to offer?
> 
> (truce is broken, surround them.) the reason this is at the end is cause I wanted it to be a kina surprise of them being surrounded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a proposition and a threat. (can you tell I suck at descriptions?)

3rd pov

The field was in a tense standoff, the general stood a few feet away from the group who was still huddled on the ground surrounded by trikru warriors. Ready to strike if they decided to take action. Though the first to speak was Clarke, slowly crawling up from the ground she took a stance right in front of Anya trying to keep her head from falling down, the girls gaze still enough to make her want to submit.

“And who might you be?” her head held up defiantly, Clarke connected eyes with the girls, hazel connecting with the sky blue, a small smirk laid on the general's lip.

“You have landed in trikru territory, so who might you be?” taking a step closer she looked down at the girl from the sky, her eyes shining with danger. 

“Clarke Griffin.” the tension was palpable, the two left in a standoff as the rest around were confused as to what to do.

“I'm General Anya, why are you here?” her voice held a light growl, the sky girl still struggled against diverting her eyes from the alphas refusing to actually back down from this.

“We landed here trying to escape from our past.” though she mumbled it her eyes still stood there connected with the alphas, though she was slowly falling into them.

“What past?” though the conversation was finally interrupted by a buff man, his black mask covering the lower part of his face.

“heda gaf Oso Bakon by sundaun.” (heda wants[gotta have] us back by sundown.) his voice was gravelly, and his eyes smudged with black in the shape of a diamond. The two had slowly backed off each other. The general cleared her throat already back in position to command.

“pack Em Op, Stoda heading Bakon Kom De az raunon” (pack It Up, Start heading Back with The ice person.) the warriors start backing off already disappearing into the woods.

“You need to come with us, under the orders of heda the ice nation has broken the protection truce. You will die if you stay.” already stepping up past Octavia who stood in front of her, raven spoke out 

"You're scary...and it's hot. But cheekbones I'm not gonna take that threat lightly." jabbing her cane at the alpha, caused the dirty blonde to back up lightly swatting away the wood.

"You landed in the trikru area, I have no say in what happens to you if you decide to not follow hedas orders." her hand was on the hilt of her sword, the one last warrior who stood back taking the hint ready to grab her sword along with the general.

"Are you always so uptight? do you need help dislodging a stick up your ass?" raven once again challenged the girl, though Clarke stood between the two holding raven back with the help of Octavia.

“Enough, let's get going shall we?” rolling her eyes raven limps off. 

“If she wants to drag us away she is gonna carry our shit.” passing a bag to the alpha, Clarke sends her sympathetic look. Though she just shoulders it with no problem.

“There are horses past the tree line, clarke, you are on mine.” her tone left no room for question. Clarke blushed her eye turning away from the oblivious alpha. Raven from beside her elbowed her. "...that is if you want." 

“You gonna be the first grounder pounder?” she got pushed lightly, her leg once again giving out before Clarke can catch her Octavia had her. “Sorry.”

“I'm gonna get you back...watch out.” sending her a fake glare Octavia lifts her up and puts her over her shoulder to get her away from Clarke and the alpha. “I'm keeping my eyes on you grounder pounder!” she yells lightly hitting Octavia's back. “Actually O keep me here, it's got a nice view.” that received a hit to her leg from Octavia.

“Grounder pounder?” was heard from her left, connecting with those hazel eyes again, she was entrenched, even if the black striking paint gave her a more intimidating factor.

“It's just something stupid raven came up with, like you looking like a panda.” that got a light growl from the alpha, though meant to be playful the girl downcast her eyes.

“Yu ok?” she asked, her accent affecting her pronunciation. 

“Yeah, sorry I'm just not used to alphas being so...non threatening.” that got a raised eyebrow from the taller girl, who slightly shifted closer to the girl trying to provide comfort. 

“Horses!” raven yells running past Clarke with Octavia chasing after her. “Clarke they're real! It's actual horses!!” she jumps up her hands flailing around in surprise. 

“Well she did say horse raven, you were too distracted by what she looked like.”Anya led her to a golden brown horse. Clarke moved her hand over the stallion. Then there was a small mewl from the bag that Anya carried. Reaching back she pulled canary from the bag earning a deep glare as he struggled in the grip that was on the back of his neck.

“like you weren't either princess, I will take him thank you very much.” raven took the fox from her hands cradling into her arms.

“We need to get going.” putting her boot into the stirrup she flung herself over the horse, reaching out a hand to Clarke. “You ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta reader so all the mistakes are mine. thank you for the comments and kudos, reviews are always welcome! next up we get to see trikru.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting to see trikru, a slight panic attack, and raven and Octavia being little shits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have got a lot to deal with tomorrow so here is an early chapter.

Clarke pov  
The horse was something new, I have never had something I sat on move. It was something different though after a while it did hurt to keep sitting, behind me was Anya who tried to keep me stable and caught me a few times from falling. 

"Trikru is just up ahead," she forwarns though I think it was just a way to make me comfortable. 

"Thanks." Though she had been nice...kinda, and was being protective of all of us. Her presence still startled me. I never got a kind hand from an alpha just one that would beat me down as soon as I stepped in the wrong. 

The gates slowly approached after the short ride many men and women were outside, the walls built high around a monument. Following a path down with warriors who sent their respect to the general. Many stared at us glaring daggers. My mind was clouding with scents and pressure, I could feel their eyes on me. Downcasting my eyes my head was starting to hurt, my chest was compressing, it was getting harder to breathe. A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder, the girl's scent clouding out the rest that had caused chaos. 

"Breathe, you're going to be fine." She spoke gently in my ear her voice grounding me down from the start of my panic. 

"I'm sorry." She kept her hand on my shoulder, her scent still never changing or fading. It was calming and smelled of fire smoke and pine. 

"Don't worry," was all she said as we rode in. After we made it to the stables she gently got down reaching out a hand for me to get down.

"Oh, holy shit!" Raven yelled from behind me, unlacing my hand from Anyas I ran to her side, Octavia was already holding her, tears brimming in her eyes, her hands clutching her leg. Octavia was gently rocking her, burying her face into the girl's neck. "God it fucking hurts." Her voice was shaky as most of the people around us gave us space though kept a close eye to make sure everything is fine.

"Is everything ok?" From behind me, Anya stood her eyes filled with concern as she took a knee next to Raven.

"Yeah, just a bum leg being...well a bitch." She looked confused at the last word. 

"Is there any place we can just sit down and rest?" giving a swift nod, Raven was helped from the ground and into the arms of her mate, Anya slowly led us through the town, many people turned their heads to us watching with strange interest as we walked along. There was a loud clanging of metal coming from behind what looked like the markets, many men and women were built like tanks. Definitely not something that you would see on the ark. The more people's eyes were on me, the more I shrunk into myself, my head slightly downcasting. Taking a slight step to me Anya tried to be a grounding thing again.

"No one will hurt you here." she mumbled, trying to keep it just between us.

"I highly doubt that." letting out a scoff, I connected eyes with fierce warriors who brandished bows and swords.

"you're under my protection, which means your under hedas protection whoever attacks you attacks the coalition.'' She was confident in this, like her status was the only thing needed to keep us protected.

"that doesn't make me feel any better," I mumbled, my arms wrapped around myself trying to shield what I could from the world

“Tents are this way, are you ok with sharing one tent?” Anya asked, she stood away from us so as not to try and crowd us. 

“What is a tent?” Octavia whispered to me, as we made it past the market. That was when we walked into the barracks type area, a place that was made like a camp tents circled around the main area where a fire pit was.

“That's a tent.” I pointed to where Anya was leading us carrying both Canary and our bags. She growled at any warrior who looked at her strange for doing such things.

“Oh, I still don't get it...'' Octavia mumbled, Anya opened the flap for us to go in. placing our bag down near the giant fur bed she made her way by ravens side. 

“Can I help you?” her voice is tentative, seeing Octavia struggling to just hold up raven, she knew she couldn't actually make it to lifting raven onto the bed.

“Watch out, Clarke, I might just steal her.” Raven winked at me as Anya lifted her from the ground being careful of her leg. 

“Shut up,” I grumbled, laying down next to the other omega. She placed her arm around me pulling me closer, Octavia took a seat at the end of the bed. Sensing that she wasn't needed at the moment, Anya prepared to leave.

“Where you going cheekbones? you gots some splainin' to do.” Raven said, making the woman stand stiff where she was. “So why are we actually here?” she asked Anya who turned back around on her heel pulling a chair from across the room. Sitting down, though her stature was still uncomfortable.

“Heda ordered you to come for your safety, the ice nation broke a truce when they had one of their warriors cross the border. We caught her, and reported to heda. She wanted you in trikru for your own safety.” her voice was like a robot., this speech clearly said multiple times and almost pounded into her head with how many times she had to explain it.

“So this heda, when will we meet them?” I took over the questions, raven buried her head in my neck whimpering lightly and Octavia gently rubbed her leg trying to help her stave off the pain.

“Hopefully soon, there are matters that have to be dealt with before you can meet.” her eyes sparked, shining at the mention of heda. A light blush laid on her cheeks as she tried to hold it back.

“Does...does someone have a crush on this infamous heda?” Raven mumbled out making the girls blush deepen as she cleared her throat. 

“I must get going.” she hastily got up, rushing out of the tent leaving raven laughing. I hit her shoulder lightly. 

“Oh no come back,'' Octavia said sarcastically, earning a light kick to her shoulder from my boot.

“We gotta make sure your lady love is up to status, calm down Clarkey.” raven pushed me back lightly then laid back down, her arm still over my shoulder. “I gotta say, this bed is awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your comments and kudos it means a lot to me thank you all!
> 
> Edit: also thank you for almost 200 kudos...holy shit...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exploring trikru some more, new characters introduced, and heda is finally shown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the title again! It was to long for my liking. Sorry if this seems to be getting boring I'm trying to lead to to when shit hits the fan.

3rd person

“Get up, get up...hey clarkey...GET UP!” was screamed into the blonde's ears. She was startled jumping up from her place in the bed cowering back into the corner her head tucked into her knees trying to shield her. “Hey...it's fine, it's just us here,” Raven said gently, Octavia who stood at the edge of the bed backed up lightly giving the two space. “I'm sorry.” her eyes peaked above her knees watching raven with fear.

“I'm safe? Right?”Clarke asks Raven nodded tentatively, putting a hand on the girl's knee unraveling her from her ball.

“Yes, you're safe, we are on the ground. Octavia has food and canary wants attention.” Giving things that will ground her to reality canary crawled into the girl's lap pawing at her chest for attention. 

“Can I walk over?” Octavia asks from a few feet away. Given a nod, Octavia walks closer already passing out food to the respective people.

“ok ...so I saw some awesome things on the way in that I wanna check out, so who else is down to go for an adventure after this?” Raven asks, shoving some food into her face.

“...sure,'' Clarke says drawing out her word, her voice devoid of any emotion as she shares her food with the small little fox in her lap.

“Ladies and...ladies, let's get going!” raven pulled them both from the bed, raven stumbled in her brace, though Octavia the ever-present beta was there to catch her. “Damn do I just keep falling for you?” she mumbles, Clarke saddles up beside them.

“We gotta stick together,” Octavia said, reaching out both her hands for the girls to grab. She pulled raven closer to her and dragged Clarke out after them.

“Let's go this way!” raven dragged them off her shout pulling many eyes towards them. The three tried their best to ignore it as many of the more local folk waved at them sending them smiles. That's when on their way to where more of the bustle seemed to lead, two men stepped in front of them. Their glares shining in their eyes, hands on their weapons as they stare at the women

“You are not welcome here.” One of them said, stepping closer to the women. Octavia shifted herself in front of them, blocking the two with her body. Clarke had straightened up, this threat not being taken lightly. The bigger man held an ax tight in his hand, it was already stained with red.

“Hi yes, I'm gonna call you lumberjackass, so what do you want?” Raven egged him on Octavia was doing her best to keep the two from taking action and stepping too close.

“You are trespassing, you do not-” he was cut off with a dagger to his neck, his head was held back by his hair. The other man backed up not sparing his friend any mercy. The man from the field appeared behind him. His eyes still smoked with diamonds.

“They are here under the protection of heda what do you have to say for yourself?” he growled out digging his hand father into the man's scalp.

“Ai nami No Drag klin.”(i mean no harm) he was shoved to the ground at his friend's feet, the massive grounder man setting himself between the women and the two grounders.

“Yu three should get back to your tent,” he grumbles, his eyes cast back behind him. That's when raven, the loudmouth of the group, decided to speak up.

"Yeah not gonna happen beefcake, now...where is the nearest place to eat?" gently tapping the man's shoulder, she started limping ahead of him. Pausing to look back and just pointing leading him to take the lead.

“You...are stubborn. The name is Lincoln by the way,” he grumbled, though a smile laid on his lips as he led them through the crowded marketplace. Many made a bubble around them, their path now being cleared by the man in front of them. He led them through the camp, their eyes catching on every stand and person. 

“This is the marketplace, anyone from any clan can sell stuff. Over there is the delfikru art supply, over there are the lake people and their forms of medicine that they collect from the plants near their lakes.” he points around the marketplace, raven and Octavia had been entranced with the many forms of people and clothing and booths. Clarke was lost in her own world her mind withdrawn from the things around them as they continued walking

“We need clothes,'' Octavia speaks up, the soles of her shoes were falling off kept on with duct tape, her jacket had a big slash across the back from the landing. The only good piece of clothing they all had was Raven's red jacket which was coated in her blood. 

“Then this way we go.” he smiled, changing their form of direction, leading the three through the throng of people. 

“Slow down beefcake you got a gimp here!” raven yells earning a glare from her mate. “What? I can call myself that.” he slows down his pace taking a stand next to Clarke. His stature towering over her.

“You might wanna step back,'' Raven mumbled to him, Clarke was curling into herself, the man's stature and status striking her to her bones. Raven placed herself between them, her arm resting over her shoulder. “Mind being my crutch cupcake?" Clarke noded. Raven leaned more into Clarke, taking more weight off her leg and getting her farther from the alpha. 

Turning farther into the market place the bustle died down, Lincoln froze in his tracks seeing a crowd of children surrounding a beautiful brunette. Sticking his arm out he stops the three along with him.

“You guys can get clothes with the general tomorrow, she has more privileges to get you what you need.” preparing to turn around, Clarke speaks up her eyes stuck on the girl who sat in the middle of the market.

"What? why?" Clarke asks, still not turning to look at Lincoln, raven even moves her hand in front of her eyes trying to get her attention, she smacked it away entranced with the girl.

"just...not right now '' Lincoln looked over at where the children were gathered catching their attention. The woman looks over, her eyes covered in black like she had just freshly cried.

"Who...is that?" Clarke says, staring at the forest green eyes, falling deep into them like she did Anyas, though the other woman was snapped out of it with a small hand on her face snapping her back.

"Heda and her nightbloods." Clarke stands star-struck, her eyes fixated on the woman who could not be too many years over hers, a small child resting in her lap all the rest fixed on her listening to everything she said. 

"Come on, we don't want to disturb." Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched as the woman sent Lincoln and thankful nod going back to her storytelling.

“That was heda? The great almighty heda, is...just a teenager?” raven asks, her mind drawing a blank at what they had just seen.

“No, it was one of the children.” Octavia jokes, lightly pushing her mate, earning a growl from the girl. Raven pounced on to her clinging to Octavia. 

“Yes, heda is young though her spirit is not. Some say hedas spirit is thousands of years old reborn in everyone who can take the flame.” they had turned direction already heading back to the tents.

“Got any more stories beefcake?” Raven asks, walking into the tent area he welcomes them to take a seat around the fire.

“One urban legend in trikru is of the great queen from long ago, she was known to be the start of heda, no need to have the flame just lead with an open heart trying to do what was best for her people." he says, his eyes locked onto the flames in front of him. 

"wait..what is the flame?"Octavia asks, she wanted to learn of everything about this new world, even their customs.

"no one knows but Before praimfaya she was able to not just only help her people survive, but they were able to do more than just survive. She was struck down trying to protect her family, her life taken away at the blade of a corrupt king. But before he could take her place, with her dying breath she was able to set off praimfaya, her actions saved her people from a lifetime of suffering. Though she didn't know her actions would lead to this. She took the risk." his voice turned dark a serious, his gaze hardening as some of the warriors tuned in as well. "They called her...wanheda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no beta reader so the mistakes are all mine, there are many obvious and non-obvious hints of future plotlines weaved into this chapter. Comments (I love comments) and kudos are appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the return of ontari and a proposition that cannot be refused.

Clarke pov

The tent that I was led to had walls leading up high, the sun was streaming in through some see-through cloth that resided over a massive hole in the top, the two guards that let me in closed the tent behind me staying where they were positioned outside. On tables all around were candles of many shapes and sizes. Looking up from the ground, she sat on a massive throne, the twisting branches spanning out giving an intimidating look, though she was more intimidating than the throne, twisting a dagger in her hand. Anya was at her side, her hand on her sword at the ready.

“So you’re the great heda?” standing before her, her eyes shining with amusement, gently placing the tip of the dagger on the wooden handle, once again twisting it. Her piercing eyes almost brought me to my knees. 

“And you're the skai girl who landed in my territory.” not even taking a step up from her thrown we stood in silence, like we were waiting for someone to interrupt. The tension was getting thicker, Anya at her side shifted slightly clearing her throat.

“so...why did you need us here?” she let out a light scoff, taking a step up she towered over me, her green eyes connecting with mine, reminding me of the pair that I saw on the night that ontari came in.

“Don't worry, we aren't going to kill you.”

“Who said anything about killing us?” taking a step closer to her, she took a step down from her throne. She eyes me up and down like she was evaluating me her eyes racking over me.

“Your right Anya, she does have a mouth on her,” smirking she turns back around her red sash dragging on the floor behind her. Sending a glare at the general at her side, her eyes sparkled, Anya was trying to hold in a laugh. “We got word for a reliable source that you are to be trusted, so if you would like to stay you are welcome to.” the heavyweight in the room had lifted. “Though there are other matters we must address, bring her in!”

Chains could be heard dragging on the ground. Thrown in through the back of the tent, a live person was thrown at my feet, her head held down her black hair was a curtain hiding her face. “Ontari?! What the hell!” She was in chains, her wrists bleeding with black blood. Her clothes were torn and she was shivering like she had been doused in water and left like that. “What have they done to you?” I whispered to her, kneeling down. I checked her wounds to see that they were perfectly fine and taken care of, she was damp as I had suspected and her lips were turning blue.

“Ontari kom azgeda has broken many rules of the coalition, due to matters she is now a prisoner of the coalition.” looking up at heda, her face was indifferent, gone was the playful smirk. “Ontari is the one who had vouched for you.”

“Why would we want to stay here if you do this to your prisoners.” Ontari leaned her head on my shoulder, her breath came out shaky, her skin was ice cold. 

“Just go with it princess, I'll explain later.” Ontari kept her voice down, looking behind me she connected eyes with the other guards in the room glaring right back at them. Looking up at heda with one head nod confirmed that she knew what was happening.

“Guards you may leave,” she commanded the two that had escorted ontari in. They stood still, their gaze never leaving ontari.

“But heda she-” with one hand raised she silenced them, she pointed at out the tent and they followed, when their footsteps had receded, Anya went to check around excusing the guards that sat at the front.

“What is happening?”I asked, ontari finally collapsed to the floor. Her shivering body soon covered with a thick fur provided by heda... what even is her name? Anya came back in from the back.

“Everything is all clear.” taking a knee in front of the teen, she unlocks her chains letting them fall. 

“Will someone please explain what is happening?!” heda took a seat on the ground her red sash providing somewhat of a protection from the ground. Anya at her side, it left us in a small little circle. Ontari scooted closer to me for warmth.

“Well let's start with introductions, im heda lexa, you know general Anya and general ontari. Ontari came to me with a proposition the other day, for her and some others to get a clean slate for their actions under the ice nations, she has promised to help me get the ice queen gone for good.” lexa...wow what a beautiful-cutting myself off, I placed an arm around the small omega at my side trying to keep her warm.

“What does that have to do with dousing her in water till she turns blue and why am I in on this?!” flinching at my side lightly, ontari curled into a ball under the blanket digging her head into her knees.

“I wish that she did not have to go through all of this for us to get Nia, but to make the queen believe that she is being tortured for information we do have to make it look believable, ontari had agreed to this, under the pretense that she can pardon a few more people.” This conversation was getting more serious the longer it went on...and it was taking place on a dirt floor. I never thought I would see real dirt let alone get put into this situation.

“She is going to be ok though right?” the small girl leaned into my side, letting out a small whimper. 

“We are trying to keep anything drastic from happening, we need you because I was told you are a good medic, and we need you to set unrest between the queen spies. you are a mystery factor, they don't know to trust you or not.” groaning I flip back onto the ground gently shaking ontari. Who flopped at my side following the warmth.

“There are many hidden around.” ontari mumbles out, “a trusted source got them to wear red feathers on their person so you can identify them. Mention stuff around them about how I am being treated. It will get to Nia. Who will come down to try and save her property.” she mumbles. The once powerful omega who slaughtered a deer for us to survive, was now a nervous wreck at my side.

“I have only been on the ground for a few weeks...and I get dragged into this shit?!” Anya sends me a sympathetic look as Lexa just seems to close herself off.

“I'm sorry Clarke, but this is our one chance and you're a crucial factor...a pawn that Nia thinks she will be able to play with,” Anya says, I let out another groan she scoots closer letting out soothing pheromones. 

“I have a few rules if this is gonna be done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the red feather may sound familiar if anyone has read the lost and found series. I wanted to pay homage to that...I will be doing that with a lot of the books that have inspired me by putting in some references to it. Lost & found 2 https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889252/chapters/34482402 
> 
> thank you for your comments and kudos they make my day! may we meet again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia wakes up screaming and Clarke goes for a midnight stroll running into someone she didn't expect to see.

3rd person

A scream pierced the tent that the three skai girls stayed in, Raven was on her in a quick second, Octavia was thrashing around on the bed, her terrors leaking into the reality. Laying on her chest raven let out rumbles, her chest purring to try and calm down the beta below her. Clarke, who had been woken up, took a step off the bed.

“I'm going to get her some water.'' Without even an acknowledgment from raven who buried her head in her mate's neck, she took a step out of the tent. It felt like it was slowly closing in on her, the scream from the girl and the small confines of the tent had memories slowly reappearing.

Taking a step out into the fresh midnight air, Clarke took a deep breath clearing her lungs of the deep smell of Octavia's distress. Taking her time through the camp she was the only one up except for a few sparse guards.

“Moonlight walk?” Clarke jumped at the new voice, Lexa stepped out from the shadows. Her war paint was still on though it was smudge way past perfection.

“Octavia is having nightmares, needed to get out for a moment.” she took a stand at her side, very hesitant to step any closer, she was dressed down, some of her armor layers have been taken off along with her pauldron, replaced with a deep black leather jacket.

“Anya gets those a lot, mind if I join you?” giving a nod, she took a stance by the blonde's side, continuing to walk in silence. Shivering lightly, Clarke had debated just going back to the tent and snuggling up next to the other two. Though warm leather was placed on her arms, looking over Lexa had taken off her jacket, which from the scent didn't even seem to be hers. Giving another nod as a thanks Lexa backed off slightly.

“What is it like?”Clarke asked as she looked over at Lexa, her green eyes shining, her protective walls slowly falling down.

“What is what like?”Lexa asks back, talking in a whisper, they took a turn away from the tents. Their direction heading deeper into the forest. Where the moon shone through the tree leaves.

“Having to deal with all of this? I have been down for 3 weeks and its hard to even keep those two from fucking against a tree.” the commander lets out a slight chuckle startling Clarke. 

“Well I have been trained since I was 3 summers to die or hold the weight of the clans on my shoulders.” Clarke gently ducked her head, stopping in her tracks, she realized how far they had come into the forest.

“I'm sorry,” she mumbled, looking up at Lexa with the utmost sincerity.

“There is nothing to apologize for, I took this on as my own.” looking around for a quick second, letting out a sigh as the first signs of the sun rising. 

“Woah,” Clarke mumbles. Leaning back against a tree she watches as the sun slowly lights up the night sky, Lexa was entrenched by the way the sun bounced off her blonde locks. Snapping out of it she cleared her throat. 

“I must be getting back, Anya will be worried if I'm not there.” with a slight bow as a way of excusing herself, Clarke watched as she walked away a light smile on her lips, biting her lip to suppress the happiness she felt from the one interaction. 

Walking back into her tent she collapsed on top of the bed next to Raven and Octavia who had seemed to have fallen back asleep. 

“What happened to water?” Raven mumbled out her voice raspy with sleep. Clarke let out a chuckle.

“Oh my god I am so sorry.” raven lets out a chuckle, the scent of an alpha wafting from Clarke, the leather jacket still on her shoulders. Slowly falling back to sleep her nose buried in the collar of the leather.

In another tent across the way, Lexa walks back into her shared tent, her body sagging from exhaustion from not sleeping through the night planning for the soon arrival of Nia, worrying what people were doing to ontari and dealing with the repercussions of the 3 skai girls landing. There was no room for her to sleep, sleep allowed for error. starring in a scratched up piece of mirror, she gently started to take off her war paint with some water and a rag. Arms laced around her waist, she leaned back into the body behind her. Letting out a light hum at the warmth, Anya kissed the side of Lexa's head. 

“Where did you go?”Anya slowly unlaced from her mate, she grabbed the cloth from her hand, gently taking off her warpaint. The smell of an omega still stuck on her. “hmm nevermind I think I know.” Lexa rolled her eyes letting out a scoff. A hand was gently placed on her cheek to keep her head stable. Turning her head lightly she kissed her alphas palm.

“I needed to get some air, thinking of the ice nation and that wretched queen had me feeling like I was trapped, Clarke was out on a walk. You did recommend that I try to talk to her more.” humming lightly, Anya put the rag back down, grabbing Lexa’s hand and dragging her to the bed.

“Now rest, I have to get our guests some new clothes according to lincoln.” Lexa leaned into the furs burying her head in Anya's pillow refusing to let go of her hand. “Mmm no, join me.” pulling her back to bed Anya climbs in next to Lexa who is already half asleep. 

“Ok ai hodnes.” (my love) pulling her mate close to her she lays a kiss on her head, her breathing already settling as sleep takes over.

***

“Octavia! Clarke is being mean to me!” Raven whined from her spot on the bed, Clarke responded by just shoving a strawberry into the girl's mouth.

“There, happy?” Clarke asks, raven responds rapidly nodding, “yeah and tall dark and scary is behind you. We going to get clothes now?” turning around Clarke smiles at the sight of Anya waiting in the doorway. 

“If you guys are ready.” they all clambered up from the table, Clarke grabbed the leather jacket that Lexa had given her, thought stopping in her tracks she turned to Anya. 

“Would you like this back?” Anya smiles lightly, a red blush reaches her cheeks ducking her head lightly. Octavia from her place kneeling in front of Raven and froze.

“No, keep it.” Anya just smiles as she pulls her arms into a little too big jacket.

“While I was having a nightmare you ran to general hot stuff?!” she burst out laughing at the twin blushes that both women sported.

“That's not what happened...” Clarke mumbles, Octavia finishes the last buckle on ravens brace, which in turn got the girl to jump up from her chair and tackle the other omega. 

“So is that what water means now?” Raven wagged her eyebrows, earning a shove from Clarke who pushed her into Octavia's arms. “Well panda, let's get going.” Anya gave a light playful growl to the omega as they continued out of the tent.

“So you're not actually mad about me and Lexa last night?” Octavia and Raven walked a little farther ahead of the two.

“Why would I be?” Anya sent her a light smirk. “It's not like you slept with her in a matter of 10 minutes...that's my job.” whispering the last line she tried to hide her smile while being in public, though in her home clan not many people cared. “Though I do think we need to keep this conversation away from prying ears, I do have a reputation to uphold.” Anya mumbled again.

“So you guys are actually...?” trailing off, she earned an amused side-eye from Anya.

“Mates? Yes.” suspecting it and knowing it were two different things, her eyes widened in shock before her disappointment took over. “Why? Is there something wrong with that?”

“On the ark...it's never heard of, two alphas I mean. though I don't see a problem with it, she seems to make you happy and you her.” letting the silence hang over them, Octavia had grabbed her wrist pulling her forward with them.

“What's wrong cupcake? If I need to fight someone I will even fight general cheekbones.” Raven asks her arm lacing over Clarke's shoulder squishing her between her and Octavia.

“Just my hopes and dreams being crushed,” she mumbles resting her head on ravens shoulder. “She is mated.'' Raven let out a growl ready to face this alpha for seeming to have led on Clarke. “Raven dont..it's fine...really, it was a stupid fantasy anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are mine, I hope you enjoyed the cute lexanya part. thank you for all your comments and kudos they mean a lot, may we meet again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more talk, clarke tries coffee and raven is a hyperactive mess.

3rd person 

Pulling the leather closer around her shoulders Clarke was waiting patiently outside of the commander's tent, the sun was just starting to rise in the sun, and the guards in front of the tent held her there from entering. Until her voice drifted to the front. "Let her in." Her voice was like honey to Clarkes ears. 

Taking a step into the massive tent though this time no tension was left in her shoulders. Today was just a day to talk. Anya sat at the war table, her head laying on the wood and a cup of something steaming held in her gloved hands.

"Anya? You ok?" Just receiving a grunt, she shifted in her chair, her head still laying down on the table.

"The general is definitely no morning person." the commander came from the back where she presumed their sleeping quarters were. Her face was bare of her warpaint, Clarke will forever refuse that her eyes were stuck on the commander's jawline.

"Yeah, I can tell," Clarke said with a chuckle, taking a seat at the war table. Anya just groaned once again. 

"Would you like something to eat? Some coffee?" Shaking her head, Clarke leaned back in the chair, her tiredness also catching up with her.

"What is coffee?" Lexa looked over, taking the cup from Anya's hands. Said general struggled to keep the cup in her grasp. 

"Try it." Seeing the smirk on her mates face, Anya decided to keep her head down waiting for the inevitable.

"Ok...?" Taking a drink from the cup the bitter taste of coffee hit her tongue making her instantly spit it out. "Oh, what the fuck is that." Anya took back her drink, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Lexa just smirked as she took a seat down next to Anya.

"That was evil hodnes" (love) Lexa hid her smirk behind Anya cup, diverting her eyes from a somewhat pissed off omega.

"I'm sorry Clarke I just couldn't pass it up." Clarke just scoffed, her eyes never leaving the two of them.

"There are less bitter blends in Polis, but soldiers only get the bare necessities," Anya mumbled, her demeanor much happier then she was a few minutes ago.

"At least me suffering made you happy." Anya blushed lightly, earning a light play full kick from her mate.

"Should we actually get to what here came to talk about?" Lexa asks with a smirk, trying to break the silence and tension they had settled into.

"Yeah...why am I here?" 

"We want to know everything you are willing to tell, we need to know if there is a threat coming from the sky? And what you guys can actually help with." Feeling a pang of hurt, Lexa smacks Anya upside the head, growling at her mate just earned a growl right back.

"Rushing right into it I see," Clarke mumbled, her eyes downcast once again, she brushed her fingers over the grain of the wood of the table.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know how to lead into it,” Lexa mumbled, her cheeks tinted red after Anya had smacked her upside the head.

“It's fine, well Raven is a genius, give her a wrench, a piece of toast, and fried electronic and she can make a supercomputer,” at her words they started to get more confused.

“What is an elktronic?” Anya asked, trying to rack through her brain of what the skai girl could possibly be talking about.

“Uh...let's just go with she is a genius, Octavia is...she's smart and resourceful. That girl can sneak up on you and you won't even notice. Doesn't even know she is doing it. She got the jump on ontari the first week on the ground.” their amazement was hidden well though you could still see it shining the alpha's eyes.

“She would be good with echo in azgeda, she has been looking for a second.”

“Ah...but don't try to separate those two, mated pair and thick as thieves, you won't be able to separate them without their consent.” Clarke interrupted already, seeing the plan forming in lexas mind. Grabbing Anya's cup she took a swig holding in a grimace.

“You will pay for that,” Anya grumbled, her tone holding no malice as Clarke held the cup close to her chest.

“I need to speak to them later if that will be fine with them, they may be able to help ontari, though enough of that.” Lexa paused like she was thinking through her next sentence, trying to piece together how she wanted everything to be. Taking this time I looked around the room seeing some hand-drawn photos placed by the pile of candles delicately placed so they didn't fall. One was of a girl smiling looking away from the artist, her eyes shining her hair wavy down past her shoulder and cast to the side, a small date written above her head. Next to it was of Lexa and Anya, a beautiful capture of the sun setting Anya resting her forehead on lexas, they were visibly bruised, tear streaks detailed well.

“That was the night after her conclave, she had to kill 12 other people she grew up with.” Anya mumbled seeing where my eyes were drawn.

“Who is the other girl?” that snapped Lexa out of her reverie, her eyes downcast.

“Her name was Costia, now skai girl care to explain how you even made it to the ground?”

After the long drawn out conversation had finished and mentions of ex-lovers had passed, the three finally dropped the serious tone, with Anya asking for more coffee. 

“I am heda I do not fetch coffee,” Lexa said, her voice serious but wavering as Anya started to pout.

“But you're my mate...will you please get me coffee?” pulling the best puppy eyes she could, even surprising Clarke that the stoic general even decided to show this side in front of her. Lexa grabbed the empty mug though stopping.

“You are evil.” she grumbled already setting off and out of the tent earning a snicker from her guards who got a growl in return.

“What is the plan for today general?” Clarke asks Anya as she leans back in her chair, she nodded her head to the other side of the war room where the red sash stood out.

“Tonight we celebrate, welcome to the ground Clarke.”

Before Lexa could return, Clarke took her leave, going to find her friends who had gone on an adventure with Lincoln today as the conversation took place. As she was traveling absentmindedly through trikru someone jumped on her back almost making her fall over.

“Clarke!! It was so cool we got to see Lincoln fight and then went to the junkyard and a tattoo shop! I want a tattoo Clarke, can I get a tattoo?!” Raven yelled into the girl's ear as she tried to keep balance with Raven on her back. Octavia ran up out of breath, trying to pry her mate off of Clarke.

“Sorry about her, we looked away for one moment and she was gone, we learned raven and caffeine do not mix. She turns into a hyperactive 10 year old.” Octavia received a pout from raven for that, who now clung onto Octavia.

“Where is Lincoln?” Before someone could answer said man came up to the three, drenched in sweat and out of breath. He tried to speak only for it to come out in mumbles.

“They...run and run and run.” he almost falls over trying to wipe away the sweat. Looking around the square they have drawn much attention but what catches her eye is a man dressed in trikru garb and on his right shoulder hanging down is the mark of a red feather.

“Yeah, they tend to run like wild animals and still have the energy to fuck each others brains out, gotta keep track of them.” turning around to see the two walking off, Clarke yells after them as Octavia runs around with raven on her back.

“If you tire out now you won't go to the celebration tonight!” that stops them in their tracks, they look back over at Clarke.

“Lets party bitches!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta reader so all mistakes are mine, this chapter had to be split in half with how long it was. your comments and kudos are very appreciated, may we meet again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya has a problem and Clarke meets the night bloods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be slowing down to Monday and Friday, they are getting longer and more story-driven chapters are coming that will take more time.

3rd person

The night was alive with people, trikru and many alike danced around the main center where a massive bonfire was lit, earlier in the day was a dinner filled with longing stares from Lexa Anya and Clarke while the three sat slightly separated for fear of Clarke falling into another panic attack.

“Either you stop starring or you make your move with the hot grounders,'' Raven whispered in Clarke's ear gently nudging her, Canary rested in her lap curled around her legs, his snout buried in his own curled body.

“Shut up, hand me another drink,” Clarke mumbled, Raven took the one that was already in her hand, keeping her from getting any more. Lexa had been a perfect diplomate all-night forced to stay on her throne with Anya at her side, Clarke continued to stare at the pair.

“How about this, we go back to the tent, stuff our faces with food and fall asleep curled up in nice warm furs? Hm, let's go '' yanking her up from the floor, Octavia dragged the two off with raven lightly dragging behind chugging down the drink she had stolen from Clarke.

“At Least let me take some booze!” she yelled, reaching for a bottle of it from a grounder who was just about to give it to her until a growl from Octavia stopped the man sending him scurrying.

“They are leaving early,” Lexa mumbled watching from her throne, her face impassive as ever, still being forced to greet people until later into the night, Anya standing like a statue at her side.

“They are trying to acclimate, it's gonna take them some time.” Lexa was resisting pouting watching as the three walked away, her eyes locked on the blonde figure who slumped as she walked along and was dragged into a tent.

“I know, what would I do without you hodnes?” Anya just smirked at her side.

Later on, a few hours before dawn, Clarke woke up in a sweat surrounded by raven and Octavia. Struggling her way out, she tried to push back the memories of all the pain she endured on the ark. She stumbled out of the ten again though this time almost colliding with the guard that was recently stationed at their door.

She fell to her knees clutching her chest trying to keep her eyes open to not have flashbacks before her eyes. A hand on her shoulder made her jump away, curling into herself letting out a light whimper "please don't hurt me please don't hurt me" she kept repeating. The warrior took a knee at her side afraid to touch her.

"Clarke, what's wrong? Do you need anything?" Her hands hovered over the girl's body afraid to touch her. "Can I pick you up?" Given a slight nod, she took the girl off the dirt floor, her head being buried straight into the alphas neck. She clung to her trying to get a grounding on anything leaving light scratch Marks where she is clawing. Soon she was surrounded by the smell of both Lexa and Anya, she brought the girl back to her tent to try and keep her calm. The omega melted father into her arms as she slowly brought her past the war table

"I'm gonna lay you in the bed, Lexa is passed out a few inches away from you. Scratching behind her ear makes her leg shake." that earned a chuckle from the omega who moved slightly closer to the other alpha her face clean of paint. Anya hesitated to lay on the other side of Clarke.

"Please get in here." Clarke held out a hand for her, Anya took it and laid down next to the omega. 

"We are here for you Clarke, whatever it was we will always be there." She mumbled into Clarke's ears who moved her hand behind Lexa's ear, a light smile on her face as Lexa's leg twitches.

The morning sun came and the warmth around her disappeared, “wake up skai prisa.” comes a voice from the other side of the room, her voice deep enough to make the omega sleeping on the bed realize that she wasn't in her own tent.

“Go away Anya!” throwing one of the furs at her it falls at the alpha's feet. Growling playfully, Anya jumps on the bed pinning Clarke to the bed, their faces are an inch apart their noses touching. Clarke gently clears her throat, her face red all the way to the tips of her ears. She puts her hands gently on Anya and pushes her off her. “I-i'm sorry”

“It's alright. Where is Lexa?” looking around, the alpha at her side, gently covers herself up with a blanket. 

“The night bloods are leaving for the capital today she wanted to go say goodbye, you know what Gustus is outside he can lead you to where she is.” diverting her eyes from Clarke, she gets a side-eye glance. 

“What's wrong? Trying to get rid of me so fast.” Anya lets out a chuckle, her hazel eyes still refusing to connect with those sky blues.

“Nope...trying to get rid of something else.'' Clarke finally focused on the pheromones in the air, her face flushing even more as she recognized the scent of that tinged room stemming from Anya.

“Oh my god I am so sorry, I'm gonna...yup I'm gonna go find Lexa.” as soon as the blonde rushes out of the tent Anya face plants into the furs letting out a muffled growl.

Seeing her surrounded by kids, Clarke took tentative steps towards the alpha, Lexa looked up with a slight smile gracing her lips as Clarke takes steps closer. “Can I take a seat with you guys?” The little pups look back at Clarke, their eyes shining with curiosity, they look over to their heda begging her to let her stay.

“Yes you are welcome to stay skai prisa.” scooting over she left room for Clarke to take a seat, the same kid as before sitting on her lap once again. “Nightbloods say hi to Clarke.” they all wave at her, their eyes fixed, their minds clearing running with questions. The small boy on Lexas lap crawls from the commander's lap over to the sky girls.

“She is just as pretty as mama.” The little boy says mostly talking to himself, his tiny hand gentle on her face, she was trying her best to not flinch. 

“Are you really from the sky?” “can you collect stars?” “what does the sun look like up close?” the questions were fired off from every direction, and swiftly cut off with a raised hand from Lexa. 

“She might answer your questions if you have some patients, you know how it goes,” Lexa mumbles to them, even when they are being corrected they looked up to her. “Show her how a real night blood acts,” she whispers though still in earshot.

“Would you mind answering some questions skai prisa?” Lexa from her side asks, her eyes glinting with the same curiosity. Her face morphing into one of youthfulness. 

“I don't mind at all, to answer the ones I heard before, yes I am really from the sky, but where I'm from we call it space. No, sadly you cannot collect stars but heda told me of these bugs that shine like stars that you can collect. The sun looks beautiful, it's like staring into a massive fire but not being able to be burned. Sadly you can't feel the warmth of it either.” the kids are entranced, their minds picturing what the world up in space would look like. 

“She's pretty like mama.” the little boy in her arms mumbled again in all the silence, her innocent eyes shining. Looking over at Lexa in confusion. She gently takes the little boy back. Mumbling in his ear like she was reminding him of something.

“Any more questions you would like to ask?” Clarke says trying to distract them from the slight scene Lexa and the little boy were having.

“How have you liked the ground?” an almost teenage boy with shaggy blond hair asked. His raised hand covered in black gloves and his opened fingers of the glove obviously scarred. 

“It was scary at first, we landed and I was actually constantly in pain. I was put into this collar like a dog or wild animal,” she pointed to the scars that had healed over they were like a spiderweb of lightning that traveled up a little bit past her chin.

“Why did you have a collar?” her breath caught in her throat, her hand gently going over the scars that were burned into her neck.

“You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Clarke.” her accent and the click of the k in my name had her entranced.

“No, it's fine. The people I was with were not good people, made me believe me and my friends were less than them, that we were animals. Then we escaped in the metal pod that my genius friend Raven made-” being cut off by a kid raising his hand.

“Like the bird?”

“Yes her name is like the bird, we made it to the ground and met general Anya and all of the people of trikru that taught us that being omegas and betas wasn't something that made us weak.” the kids listening intently, their ears catching on every word that she had said, then someone cleared their throat.

“natblidas Gou Gon Gyon au”(night bloods time to go) a bald man said from behind scaring the kids, the little one in Lexas lap looked over to Clarke and then Titus and cowered farther into Lexa letting out whimpers trying to Burry himself in the commander.

“It's ok Cerra, you guys need to start heading home now.” kissing his forehead she gets on her knees giving each night blood a hug. “You remember what I have said here today, and what Clarke has said and take that and use it. Learn to be better than the people in our stories.”

The whole crowd of kids slowly disappeared into the woods following the warriors and their teacher, Clarke looked over at Lexa as a tear fell down masking itself in her already tear streaked paint.

“Uh... I think your mate may need you back at your tent, also...thank you again for this morning.”Lexa stood up from the ground reaching out a hand from Clarke which she gladly took.

“As Anya said, we will always be there for you. I'm just glad that she found you before anything got worse, now I must tend to my mate. I'll see you later klark.” the commander walked away with her head held high, leaving a smiling blushing omega in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mistakes are all mine, I have no beta reader. I am trying to make the scene between clexa and clanya even before they actually have more scenes all three of them. I love all your comments and kudos they mean a lot to me, may we meet again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the british are coming the british are coming! nah its just the ice bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a lot in this chapter, I hope you like it. I worked hard on this and I hope you like the start of one of the first big storylines!! also kudos to the person who caught a small hint I had in the last chapter, they probs know who they are but I won't say who cause I dot wanna give away a plot point.

3rd person  
“The queen is here! The queen is here!” a messenger came running into trikru, a scout straight on his tail. 

“The british are coming, the british are coming!” Raven yelled from her spot near the fire, Octavia fell over laughing, Clarke pushed Ravn almost making her fall in the fire before her mate caught her.

“Ignore her, go tell heda.” Clarke summoned all she could of her ’commander’ tone, the messenger followed her order, making her blue eyes widen.“That just happened right?”

“They are making a leader out of you yet,” Raven mumbled, laying her arm over her shoulder, bumping her braced up leg with Clarke's leg. When the air in the surrounding area just falls, everyone's blood runs cold. The people in trikru had felt the arrival of the queen. Slowly surrounding themselves around the omegas.

“Stay close to trikru, skai gadas, we don't want the ice queen getting any funny ideas.” (sky girls) Lincoln said from the left of Octavia. More guards slowly surrounded them, soon the commander and her mate made their way out of their tent. Anya rushed to Clarke's side, the girl was keeping her cool. Though her clenched fists were shaking.

“Leksa.” Nia greeted earning an uproar at the massive disrespect sent the commander's way. “Heda.” she corrected through gritted teeth. “You have something that belongs to me. An omega, by the name of ontari and I would like my general back commander.” she let her pheromones lose trying to make anyone near submit, Clarke curled into herself Anya held her upright. 

“it's ok skai prisa you got this hold strong.” Anya kept mumbling in her ear, Nia cold eyes connected with the omegas, raven stood strong twirling a blade in her hand, methodical, and in rhythmic motion that she had learned from ontari as a way to keep her calm.

“I see you have more merchandise...feel free to sell?” the alphas and betas around the three girls stood closer together holding back a growl. 

“No omegas are for sale...you aren't breaking coalition rules are you Nia?” stepping closer to the queen the commander grips her shoulder and forcibly spins Nia's attention back to her.

“No heda, I have not broken any coalition rules, but it seems you have I would like ontari back.'' She took a step towards Lexa, her chin tilted up in defiance.

“Let's take this to the war tent, this doesn't need to be a public dispute you will get your general back." dragging the queen away, hedas guards blocked the ice queen from backtracking. 

“I need to see ontari,'' Clarke says dragging the general up from her place, and right past the scowling ice guards. “Raven, Octavia please follow us.” Clarke drags the other two away, on the way to the tent that ontari was given later in the night.

Walking into the tent, ontari was sat at a table, her feet propped up on the desk in front of her, her ankles crossed she was balancing the chair she sat on, on its two back legs, a book propped in her hands. “Time to go home?” Raven ran over to the girl as fast as she could taking a seat in her lap and giving the other omega a hug hanging onto her neck.

“We had the pleasure of meeting your queen '' Octavia said, taking the next available seat next to her mate and ontari. “Raven, why are you so clingy? You ok babe?” 

“It's an omega thing, but are you ready to put on a performance?” Clarke asks, taking the last seat opposite of ontari and raven. Reaching out her hands as much as she could towards Anya, wrists locked together.

“Tie me up alpha...or is that Clarkes line?” 

Being dragged into the ten kicking the dirt, ontari was thrown to the floor at the commander's feet. “See she is safe and sound.” standing up at Lexa’s side she was forced from moving anywhere near Nia.

“What are your conditions...heda,” Nia asks once again, her gaze not even meeting Ontaris.

“Your full compliance, I want you bowing, no more challenges no more appeals and you stop appearing in Polis,” Lexa commands though, with a roll of her eyes Nia had fallen right into their trap.

“Isn't that what the brand I took symbolizes?” she points to ontari, a scarred brand obvious on her arm.

“This is your last chance Nia, or she stays here in trikru prison.” the omega whimpered, trying to show as much fear as she could, though being in the presence of her queen it wasn't that hard.

“You cannot silence me pup-” she was cut off with Indra's blade at her throat forcing her head up and exposing her neck.

“Get the queen out of here, make sure her general gets the...best of accommodations.'' Ontari was dragged away, the rope cutting into her wrists soaking them in black blood as she growled at the guards dragging her back to her cell. Nia was escorted out, and promptly followed all the way to her tent. 

Clarke waited, she saw Ontari get dragged from the commander's tent sending the blonde omega a wink pausing her fight for just a quick second before going back to screaming and thrashing.

“Skai omega, the queen would like a word.” a trikru warrior mumbled to Clarke, Anya was watching from the shadows and Clarke could feel it. The blonde woman from beside her gently dragged her away, her pulse racing. When she was led into the tent she was sat down in front of the queen as she ate, her cold gaze never lifting towards the omega.

“I was told you wanted to talk.” she cleared her throat, her gaze flittering all around the blank room her hands clenching the chair she sat on her knuckles turning white.

“I have heard of your connection to my general, that you don't think she should be treated the way she should be. That your trust has been misplaced since the beginning of arriving here?” With a silent nod, Clarke still didn't dare look at Nia, sharp dirty nails forced her to look directly in the eyes of the queen. Her smile was striking Clarke with a deep sense of disgust. “I have a proposition, help me get my general free and you and your friends will be safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I know I have not shown Clarke raven and Octavia putting ideas out there of Lexa and her treatment of ontari, I have a chapter of that written but I just do not like it, so sorry about the inconsistency. mistakes are all mine, your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, may we meet again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time jump, some badass Clarke, and the sky is falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger last chapter haha it's gonna take some time for you to figure out the deal. Thann you for the 10k hits and 300 kudos...like holy fuck thank you!

2 months later

“Parry parry your dead.” pushing her straight to the ground with the tip of the unsharpened sword, Clarke groaned climbing back up. Her hand scratched with blood, her training clothes covered in dirt. “Come on anticipate the strike, watch my movements and block.”

“Thanks for the tip you have been telling me for the past few days.” unbeknownst to Anya, Clarke had a plan, when the first overhead swing came she ducked under Anya's open legs sliding behind Anya, popping up and pulling her sword to Anya's neck. Anya gripped her forearm, kicking out the omegas knee from under her. Clarke went flying over Anya's back at the momentum landing straight on the dirt, Anya's blade at her neck. Taking the risk the omega grips the blade and pushes, startling Anya. She falls back into the dirt, the blonde straddling her a tiny practice dagger at Anya's neck.“Now whos dead?” 

“Woooo! That was awesome Clarkey!!” Raven cheered from the side, holding up little Canary by his front paws and making him dance. “Hey, cheekbones how does it feel to be topped.” though her question went unanswered, Clarke and Anya were centimeters away, her blade still not moved away from the alphas neck.

“Is that a dagger in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” climbing off the blushing alpha, she held out a hand for Anya to grab. Pulling her from the floor she once again collided with the alpha. “We need to stop ending up in this situation,” Clarke mumbled, their bodies pressed against each other still gripping hands. Anya pulled away clearing her throat.

“Good job today... I have got stuff to do.” walking back to the market that separated the training area from the rest of the population, Anya disappeared in a puff of embarrassed smoke.

"I have taught you well, young padawan." Raven came up from behind leaning her head on Clarke while Canary followed, laying his tiny head on top of Clarkes where he was sitting on Raven's shoulders.

"Too much?" Clarke's voice wavered, her eyes searching back at raven for approval and old habit she hasn't been able to kick since the ark.

"You were perfectly fine Clarke and you don't need me to tell you that. Now, why don't we go and get some food, mama wants me some taffy." Dragging Clarke off they passed Anya she was talking with some of the guards. Their eyes connected, Clarke's stomach flipped at the little eye contact trying to keep her cool she turned away a massive blush on her cheeks. "Ok part one is done, we got anya as flustered as you could, now where is the raccoon?" 

"I think she went out on a mission this morning something about a big ape?" Sitting in the market center "How are you doing?" 

"Eh it's a little hard, with O gone it's kinda hard, but I got my tools I got some bombs and I got little ole canary here." Playing with his ears his tongue falls out of his mouth. The line of trees broke as Lexa and Lexa alone walked through, her side burnt a massive gash in her shoulder and one of her arms hanging limp.

"Lexa what the fuck?!" Rushing over to her side Clarke put an arm under her, Anya helping her stand on her other side.

"Pauna killed others...soon after the acid fog." She was lifted off the ground, her feet dragging on the floor. 

"Someone get Nyko now!" Clarke yelled out, they soon disappeared into the healer, tent many watching on as they watched their heda get dragged away. "Anya dagger." Looking over at the alpha, she was frozen, her eyes clouded with tears. "Anya dagger now!" She yelled startling the omega out of her stupor. She passed over her engraved dagger, Clarke cut off Lexa's shirt, her chest covered in blood and chest bindings. 

"Clarke what's wrong?" Nyko came in soon after, his eyes locking on Lexa who was shaking in pain.

"Lasseractions on her shoulders and chest, a dislocated shoulder and 3rd-degree acid burn on her left side. I need water and ointment for the burns Nyko you got the Lasseractions?" Nyko jumped right on it, Anya had taken a step back already placing the floor her pheromones flooding the room almost making Clarke fall to her knees. "Anya please stop." She asked Anya who looked over at Clarke as she was gripping hard onto a shelf where the medicine resided. 

"Sorry Clarke." Toning it down it released its hold on Clarke getting back to work, "Anya I'm gonna need you to hold her down...I have to pop her shoulder back into place." Anya followed her hands going to Lexa's waist making sure to avoid the burns that are still untreated while also avoiding Nyko who was on her other side. "This is gonna hurt Lexa. 3..2" with a push the commander's shoulder popped back into place without even a grunt of pain from Lexa.

An hour later Lexa's wounds were dressed and she was in loose clothing that smelled a lot like Anya, she was passed out her war paint washed off by her mate, who was laying at her side, her head laying in her mate's neck, her hand gripping onto her Lexas. Clarke on the opposite side of the room was cleaning her hands free of the black blood, her clothes coated in it. "Do you need some new clothes, Clarke?" Anya asked from her place next to Lexa's bed, looking back behind her she let out a small smile, her heart warning at the two curled up before her.

"Uh...kinda, I can just see if raven can get me some clothes." She shook her head, untangling herself from Lexa, she walked over to her training gear grabbing a clean shirt for her.

"I was supposed to change into it after our training. It may be too big but it should work." After handing her the shirt she took her place right back beside Lexa. 

"I-I can't take this Anya." Her statement was ignored, though Anya did send her a raised eyebrow. "I'm just gonna change over here." Anya politely just dug her head into her arms trying to give her a semblance of privacy.

Ready to walk out of the tent to give them time alone she walked past the guards many volunteered to keep heda safe, her tent almost surrounded. Then there was a deafening sound that rang through the sky, Clarke fell to her knees where one of the guards politely covered her ears for her. 

"What was that?!" Anya came to Clarke's side watching as a metal machine fell from the sky, gently picking up the omega from the ground she was brought back into the tent. 

"Lexa we gotta problem." The half-awake alpha jumped up alert, trying to get out of bed where Anya pushed her back down.

"The sky is falling!" Raven yelled running into the tent, bending over out of breath. "Give...me a...moment." taking a deep breath which Clarke followed along with. "The 100...they are coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine, I hope you liked the time jump and showing some badass Clark, there will be jumps between the time that we missed and the plan for azgeda that parallel with the 100. the comments and kudos mean a lot thank you! may we meet again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small flashback and meeting the 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this seems to be a little weird of pacing its cause put 2 chapters together there are operations between the changes in pov and timeline. I hope you enjoy.

2 months ago  
The closer they had gotten to the ice nation the colder it had gotten, ontari was hidden shrouded in cloaks riding long behind the queen, by hours, who was cozy in her castle. The surrounding forest covered in snow and hiding watchful eyes

“And I thought the air vents at midnight were cold.” the newcomer mumbled to Ontari, who just offered a slight shrug and pushed the horse just a little bit harder. “So what's actually gonna happen when we get to the queen, I know she promised the princess everything she wants but we know she will turn back on her word.”

“Will you please just shut up.” Ontari gritted through her teeth, casting a glance right back at the girl who rode behind her. “This is not some field trip for you to ask questions on and it's not gonna get easier.”

“Sorry just everything fascinates me, kinda distracts me from the world for a little,” the girl mumbled burying her head into Ontaris back, her warm breath creating a cloud of smoke around them.

“I'm sorry about my brash nature, being so close to home is hard for me to cope with. I just wish I could leave this place,” she mumbled her teeth chattering together, the parameter of the ice nation was vastly approaching and soon...Ontari had to take action.

“Hopefully this will all be over soon.” then Ontari thrust back, her elbow striking straight into her solar plexus knocking the wind out of her extra rider.

“And i'm sorry about this.'' She climbed off the horse tying the girl's hand and feet up and dragging her behind the horse where she was helpless to being dragged through the dirt as she was heaving for breath. “I got orders.”

\-----  
2 months forward

Off miles away from the ice nation, Clarke was dragging herself through the dirt, a cut above her brow leaking blood steadily down her face, her lip busted and a limp in her step. Reaching the somewhat constructed borders of the hundreds landing, she collapsed her body aching in pain. “Help! Someone, please help!” she screamed, gathering the attention of many from the camp. Soon she was surrounded and cowering. A boot was firmly planted on her chest keeping her pinned to the ground.

“Who are you?” She struggled under the man's combat boot, the guard patch shining like a beacon of fear on his shoulder. Pulling her act together she turned her head to the side in a sign of submission

“Clarke Griffin, I landed here several months ago, they sent me down to see if it was survivable.” she whimpered, the boot pushing further into her chest, his eyes lingered on the scars from her collar. 

“Where is your collar omega?" grabbing her by the throat, he lifted her up from the ground, cutting off her air supply leaving her legs kicking in the air, a hand on the alpha shoulder pulled him back, a man with floppy hair was trying to push the alpha off her.

“She can't explain if you kill her!” letting up his hold he motions for two of his men to tie her up.

“Drag the omega to where she belongs. We might get some answers out of her yet.” with a tough yank, there was a sickening pop, awakening the omega who screamed in agony as her shoulder was popped out. “Somebody shut her up!” She was dragged off farther into the dropship tied up in the top deck surrounded by 2 omegas and over 20 betas all crammed into one space. 

“They have taken full control,” she mumbled in a pain-induced haze soon her world soon faded to black.

Watching from the outside, their eyes never leaving the camp, Anya was at Lexa’s side a small battalion around them for safety measures if they were discovered. Sending some of her people to hide in the trees set them on permanent guard of the dropship and the omega they had on the inside.

“We’re too late to tell her aren't we?” her voice cut through like a knife, her green eyes searching for hazel, her hand reaching out for her like it was a solid grounding.

“Don't start thinking that now hodnes, we need to believe that she can make it...we have to.” her nerves were racing but for the sake of her mate, she has to be the stable one she can break down later and rip apart from training dummies, for now, she makes sure heda keeps her head on straight and that Lexa makes it out of this without losing herself. 

Clarke pov

“Hey newcomer you need to wake up.” someone was tapping my cheek gently startling me out of my sleep. 

“Ugh what?” my voice sounded like it was filled with gravel my whole body aching, finally opening my blurry eyes I saw a boy above me, his eyes covered in this big pair of goggles, another boy next to him, he helped me sit up the rope on my ankles and hands making it hard for me to move. my shoulder was aching in pain, it still seemed to be hanging at my side making it unable for me to move it.

“Who are you?” asked the boy with goggles, his smile was wide as he took a seat next to me, his hands also bound but his feet free. 

“...where is my mom?” looking around fake worried it gathered the attention of many more betas around. My arms are tied in front of me allowing me enough wiggle room to get to the thin tiny blade hidden on the shoelace, making it look like I was curled up in a ball while slowly cutting myself out.

“Hey don't worry, your mom is back up on the ark.” Trying to keep the distracted and loud enough to not hear the rip of the rope, I whimpered, cowering away from them. “I'm Monty this is Jasper. '' he pointed to the boy with goggles now on his head. “The alphas would kick you awake so we decided to wake you up.” he looked away ashamed at my reaction, just a few more minutes. falling back ripping the rest of the rope and at the same time popping my shoulder back in place.

“Why are the betas up here?” I asked, he looked around the room where everyone else was occupied, two omegas were being taken care of and their wounds being healed as best as they could. 

“As soon as we landed they took over...we have been locked up here since only ever sent out to do stuff for them that they don't wanna risk.'' I stopped cutting right in my tracks, planning on attacking the man taking him hostage and escaping with ease...oh heda is not gonna like this. 

“Well... I came here to help.” snapping the rope, they stared at me in surprise. “I'm Clarke Kom trikru, soldier of heda.”  
\-----  
3rd person 2 months ago  
Of in the ice nation, the sky girl was thrown into a cold dark cell, her hair matted with blood and her wrists bound with metal, blood seeping out of the cuts she had gained on her wrists, ontari stood at her cell door, her eyes refusing to meet octaves. “Trials will start tomorrow.” throwing clothes her way and a pile of blankets a crinkle catches her eye. Searching through the pile she finds an old parchment paper, well two attached.

'I'm sorry about this Octavia, though I am still on your side believe me. You still have to earn your way to the top. Which means me acting like you are my prisoner, now here is how tomorrow will go, a blonde guard will show up at your cell, she will have a red streak all the way up the side of her outfit, her name is echo trust everything she gives you and only her, pass hedas note onto her. This will be taxing and you may not come out the same. I'm sorry though I hope to bring you back to Raven as much of yourself you can be, ste yuj.-ontari’ (stay strong) she rips up the first letter making sure to hide it where it will not be found...which means stuffing it in her mouth and swallowing it, as she was instructed the day she left. Then onto the second, a red line running down the paper a centimeter away from the edge of the paper.

‘To whoever this reaches, you are most likely in on the ice nation infiltration, your plan is to make it inside azgeda get the trust of the queen and take off her head. This has been a plan since the beginning of her induction to the coalition and every clan agreed that she needs to be gone. They have been waiting patiently to get results and that time is now, trust only the people who wear a red feather or have a red stripe running down a piece or their full clothing. Information beyond this point will be given to you depending on your role, not everyone is let in on the full plan and others are just set as decoys for Nia to follow. This was to ensure if you are captured and you are tortured you can't give away the full plan though we do expect this to come to an end with no coalition casualties. Thank you for your service Yu gonplei nou ste no odon-heda Lexa’(your fight is not over) pocketing the letter fro Lexa she curled into herself knowing not to try and break the chains on my wrists and knowing she would be waiting alone in this cold cell for a while. Hoping and wishing that she could make it home to Raven, though most of this was on her and ontari. 

“I will make it home my love...lets just hope you love the new me when i do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mistakes are all mine, I appreciate every comment and kudos thank you may we meet again


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both girls are going through hardships of the cruel people on the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is a lot of descriptions of gore in this chapter its mostly just blood but I felt the need to warn. also sorry for the late update...I really have no excuse.

Present time

“We need help!” hearing through the metal floor of the drop ship, Clarke scrambled from her place against the pole, the room had fallen silent after the new revelation of why Clarke was there, “there was this monstrous thing, it had a skull for a head and walked like a person it-it.'' The man was scared, his description of a grounder warrior bringing a smile to Clarke's face. “Its claws slashed open his chest....blood so much blood.”

“We don't have a healer, just throw him out to the woods. We can't be tracking in animals with rotting bodies.” Bellamy said, taking the opportunity to make it out of this room to show the warriors she was ok after this clear setup she started banging on the floor panel. “Shut the fuck up!” he threw something at the door.

“I can help!” she screamed through the metal, you could hear them freeze, then the floor panel burst open, the blonde was grabbed by the collar of her shirt and thrown down to the bottom floor right past the ladder, dragged from the ground Clarke was pushed face-first into the bloody man's chest. 

“You can heal him?” Bellamy asked, pulling her away but not letting go of his iron grip, freezing. she connected eyes with a ghost, Wells Jaha, he looked away from the omega seemingly trying to find medical supplies.

“Yes, my mother may have been a bitch but I did learn a lot from her.” she mostly learned from what was done to her, slowly learning to close up her wounds. “Let me help.” The man was struggling to breathe, the three-blade marks obviously placed to not kill but wound, though he was still coated in blood. 

“fine, Wells you keep watch of her, you know what to do if she gets out of line.” the man nodded bringing over a medkit.

“This is all we got?” wells nodded, she unpacked the kit finding a needle and thread.

“I need you to tear his shirt off,” Wells stood frozen, his eyes fixated on Clarke. “Wells his shirt now.” snapping him out of it he tentatively starts to cut the shirt not wanting to get blood on him. “Oh my god.” taking the blade from his hand, Clarke rips straight through the bloody garment. “Water? Alcohol?” 

“We have water, there should be some of those hand sanitizer cloths in there those have alcohol, as he ran to get water she ripped open the paper packets leaving her alone with the man.

“I should just leave you to die, I should have just left all of you to die, but I won't do that because I actually have shit that needs to be done.” shoving the towels straight in his wound he started screaming cause of the open wound, wells came back to this with bottles of water. “Thanks.”

After a few hours his wounds were cleaned and sewed up, after finishing up the bandages Bellamy came in. “you did it.” nodding she was grabbed, his steel iron grip on the back of her neck rendering her almost paralyzed as he struck a pressure point. Dragged into daylight Clarke was thrown on the ground, blood and dirt mixing together, climbing to her knees she looked off to the trees that surrounded the camp, soon she was surrounded by alphas, the irony of the situation hitting her, being surrounded while they were unbeknownst surrounded. “Do what you will with her, just don't kill her. She could be of use.'' Soon enough the alpha's blood was mixed with mine as their boots connected with my body kicking me while I was down.

2 months ago 

Octavia was shivering her clothes drenched in water as it slowly started to freeze on her body, few days into the ice nation and she has been left in the cold and dark with no contact over the days, they were starting to blend, the torture becoming worse that it muddled the days together in her brain.

“I hope you have enjoyed your stay in azgeda so far,” a dirty blonde warrior walked in, the side of her white clothes covered in red. She tossed a piece of bread at Octavia who was still left unmoving.

“You're going in the pits today, you better be ready.” kneeling next to the girl she slips over a shiny blade hiding it in the girls sleeve for her. “He is fast but sloppy, get him to dive right and strike right below his rib cage he’ll be down in seconds.” searching the furs that she had around her she found the note, “good luck skai girl. Sorry.” she sent her boot straight to the girls stomach, letting out a scream the beta curled into herself, echo walked over chaining her wrists together and dragging her through the cold stone. 

The crowd was roaring as the newcomer was dragged in the ring, her shackles were cut off her, the crowd was silenced, “Noumou one makes Em Au Deyon”(only one makes it out today.) the metal gates on the other end creaked open. A gangly man covered in white paint stalked in the room. His body twitching as he circled around the ring, Octavia pulled herself off the ground, seeing double vision. “Gon op” (fight) weapons were thrown in the ring, staying on her knees she watched as the man picked up a massive machete banging it along the walls.

“Get up!” he screamed his body twitching even more. She waited, watching as he came closer, her head hung low her eyes glaring daggers through her curtain of hair. He stood right in front of her watching as he lifted the machete, his right side wide open just like echo said, the man was cocky and he was boasting, because she refused to move he swung, last-second she fell to the side into a roll, his right side wide open, dropping the blade out of her sleeve she slashed right at his midsection, he didn’t fall though, didn't even flinch at the gash.

“Now we have a fight!!'' Octavia got to her feet watching as he spun around and launched himself at her, colliding with her they fell to the ground, his blood started to coat her. Her blade flew from her hand as his machete was at her neck. Kicking his knee it crumbled beneath him giving her the room to flip them over, the back end of the machete blade at his neck, she pushed with all her weight on it listening as his neck snapped and watched as he slowly suffocated. His eyes rolled back when the blunt end of the blade started to cut his neck from the pressure she had placed, splattering her face with blood as it went through his neck.

“The skai girl wins!” collapsing off his body she curls into herself hiding in her knees, echo drags her out and back to her cell without a single word leaving the girl crying and covered in blood in a cold dark cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine, I hope you guys like the chapter cause this is only just the beginning. your comments and kudos mean a lot so thank you may we meet again


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth gets revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone has been asking of how this started, and here finally is...and it's not that eventful really but we needed the fluff goddammit! though the next chapter...is a wild ride.

3rd person  
Present time

The room was cold, empty and crowded, Clarke leaned against the wall trying to get everyone's spirits up. One of the omegas had moved closer to her, she let out calming pheromones pulling the 12-year-old closer the other omega was hesitant to come closer.

"charlotte." the older omega warns her, her voice scratchy from misuse, the younger omega, charlotte, stops where she is at. 

"harper it's fine," Monty says from the other side of the room holding his arm, an injury he came back with after Clarke was returned to the dropship and he was dragged out.

“You wanna hear a story?” she whispered though most could hear, the omega looked up. She had a busted lip and black eye. She nodded, her eyes pleading at her to continue and not make her talk. her body ached as well her ribs most likely cracked her head throbbing, but she wasn't at the worse end of this, she had been here for a day the rest had been there longer, tortured worse than her. through a swollen lip she continued “Ok well then, there was once this brave beta and omega, who went on similar paths to save lives. The beta was strong and powerful having survived all her life in strenuous situations, she had a mate who she wanted to save from the evil grasps of the ice queen.”  
\---  
2 months ago  
The night was dark, Clarke, raven, Lexa, and Octavia waited outside the trikru cells, a guard had dragged ontari out to the 4, heda was at their side, commanding the guard he walked away from the scene already having a vow of silence to what had happened that night.

“Octavia are you sure?” Ontari asked, The beta stood off to the side, raven clung to her like she was a second lifeline not wanting to let her mate go, her head dug into her neck. 

“What else choice do we have? You have to stay here and continue peace with the raccoon and the panda, no way in hell am I letting raven go into that situation, I got this I have hidden my whole life tricking a few ice bitches isn't that hard.” she tried to act nonchalant but raven could hear her heart racing, ontari dragged herself from the floor.

“This is all cute and all but can someone cut me free?” heda took her dagger and ripped through the ropes though pulling her in and snarling in her face, “let me go please,” her eyes were looking anywhere but Lexas eyes.

“You hurt her, or betray me, and you will be begging for death by thousand cuts.” letting her go she pushed her back away from her.

“I would never hurt her.” she drifted off watching the pair,”...o-or betray you heda I swear it.” her face flushed at being caught, Clarke bumped her shoulder pushing her towards the two. 

“She is gonna wanna cling to you for like 5 minutes. Then we gotta stage a kidnapping.” ontari sets off where Raven runs at her and the monkey jumps onto her.  
\----  
Present time  
“She had to say goodbye to her mate that night, cause she had made a deal, to get into the ice nation she had to have been under the guise that she had betrayed her leader, had let the criminal free and had sought refuge with the ice queen.” Clarke drifted off, she remembered when she first came back from queen Nia and Octavia had learned of the plan taking her place.

“What about the omega?” the little girl asked from beside her, she was engrossed in the story everyone was it was keeping them distracted from the pain they were in.

“Well, after all that happened there was another threat that had come, these people looked to invade their lands treated omegas and betas like they were dirt on their shoe, the omega took to action she decided that it was easier for her to go into the enemy's territory and save the betas and omegas.” the little girl leaned on her shoulder listening close as she continued her story.  
\---  
“Clarke this cannot be a smart move, if they get you again it's gonna be hard to get you out of there.” Anya pleaded, after the 100 had landed she already had a plan, they have no idea what the 100 had. 

“It's all we got, they will trust me, I'm one of them I'm an omega they will take me in forcefully yes, but I will be in. from there I can take them down from the inside, heda you have to see the reason in this,” she begged Lexa, her title stinging at the girl's heart, she turned her head away from her mate and the omega. 

“Anya...it's all we got, what are we supposed to do if they have guns? Or if they have even worse,” she begged, looking right at her mate, you could see the struggle in Anya's eyes not wanting to let Clark go and knowing that she could do this. 

“Fine fine, but I'm the lead on the blockade, just in case.'' Clarke rolled her eyes, flicking the alphas' ear. 

“I don't need a big strong alpha to protect me.” she gruffed earning a playful growl from Anya.

“Let us have this one thing, Clarke?” Lexa pleads suddenly a hair's breadth away from the omega. Her eyes were shining honest as she pleaded with the omega. Swallowing past the lump in her throat she nodded.

“Fine, but don't be a knight in shining armor until I tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine, I might upload a chapter soon because I love it...but that's a maybe. the comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, may we meet again


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first fatality of the 100... maybe and Octavias struggling with her new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry...that is all I can say.

3rd person   
Present time (2 days later)

“Take care of her.” Clarke was sitting in the bottom of the dropship, for the past 2 days She has been dragged back and forth between the top of the ship and kept mostly bound in the bottom level to treat some of the 100, her hand's duct-taped together, her eye swollen shut and her lip still scabbed over. “She fell down the hill on a hunting trip.” his satisfied smirk tells the exact opposite of what his story says. The floppy-haired boy from before looks ashamed standing behind Bellamy. “Finn stay behind watch the mutts.” he chuckles, watching as Charlotte groans barely moving crumbled on the ground.

“You got it blake.'' The name sounded familiar, staring entranced at a wall the name tossed around in her mind, which wasn't in the best shape. she was most likely suffering a concussion stacked on top of blood loss, but slowly a brunette popped in her mind.

“Octavia,” she mumbled after Bellamy had left, her hands were freed by the man who had saved her on the first night that she had come.

“So you have heard of his sister?” the man asked helping the kid from the ground gently and placing her in one of the medical beds. “Yeah they found her in the floor, I guess he wasn't lying, he said that he had one always goes on and on about her how the ark killed her for no reason, I think it's what made him this way.” he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

“Yeah raven would talk about her amazed at how the girl had made it past her for so long, though she wasn't the one to give her up.” Clarke mumbled, she dunked her hand in bloody water hoping to get her hands as clean as she could. 

“here.” he passed over a canteen, letting her dump the water over her hands hitting the metal floor staining it red. “They kicked her till she stopped moving.” Finn came to the girl's side, lifting the girls shirt up lightly to show the massive bruising. Her whole torso was covered in black blue and yellow.

“Shit. she might have internal bleeding.” slowly thinking this through, she watched as the girl lays passed out but still slightly moving in her place. “Ok get me some ice or something cold to place on the bruising if it is internal I can't do much for her,” letting out a sad sigh she watches as Finn walks out. They went too far this time. This girl wasn't gonna make it past the night. 

“It's internal isn't it?” Charlotte cracked open her eyes, blood slowly leaking out the side of her lips. Hanging her head low, Clarke refuses to look at the girl straight in the eye. Her heart broke for the omega, there was no saving these alphas, not after what they had just begun. “Please...just end it.” tears blurred Clarke's vision, going into the waistband of her pants she pulled out a blade that was hidden, it was small but it was still lethal “please, I'm not gonna make it, tell harper it wasn't her fault.” her breathing was labored as she tried to speak through the blood. Harper the other omega in camp, who looked after Charlotte and took most the beatings for her when she could.

“I'm so sorry.” slipping the blade just below a bruise near her rib cage, the girl's blood coats her hand watching as she took her last breath. Hiding the blade back in her waistband.

“Hey all I could find is a rag with some cold water bu-” the rag drops as he find Clarke crying over charlotte, her hands coated in blood and the cut seeming to be from one of the boot kicks. ”what happened?” he came to her side trying to touch her shoulder. She flinched away digging farther into the girl, clenching the girl's clothes.

“Those fucks killed her!” Finn held her back from running. Tears streamed down her face. “They killed her.” she fell to her knees pushing away from Finn.

“What's happening here?” Bellamy came in his pheromones flooding the room, she fought back trying to get to Bellamy. 

“She suffered too many injuries and she bled internally.”Finn explained, Bellamy let out a sigh like this was just another thing for him to deal with. 

“Let me bury her, she doesn't deserve to be left in the dirt she is only 12 she deserves something better.” Clarke begged looking over at the girl. “Think if this was Octavia.” his pheromones were laced with anger that soon faded to sadness, the ark alphas never learned to hide their emotions. 

“Fine but you take one of the betas with you.” walking away he showed that he didn't trust his alphas at the moment. 

“I can go with you,” Finn said from beside Clarke who pushed him away once again. Pushing up from the ground Clarke wipes away the tears, smearing blood along the way. 

“no, I'll take Murphy and Harper. We will come back, not like it is much safer out there.” climbing up the ladder she pushes open the door, refusing to look at everyone she called out, “Monty, harper, can you come with me.” their hands were still bound as she helped them from the ladder seeing a bloody sheet over a small body harper fall to her knees crying. “Monty I need your help carrying her, Bellamy said we could bury her, harper...she said it's not your fault.” grabbing the girl's hand she helps her to her feet, walking out the back entrance as to not run into some of the alphas, they make it far into the woods, Clarke stopped looking up at the trees she heard a crack near her right and the familiar smell of burning coal. “Miya Sis au” (come help) two warriors fell from the trees and Anya stalked from the right side. The presence of the 3 scarred the beta and omega, especially harper who was not in on the plan.

“kot of”(take off) Anya commanded, the warriors ripped off their masks, “Hon in her Gon nyko.” (get her to Nyko) they tried to reach for the girl in harpers arms, though Clarke intercepted. 

“Monty start digging a shallow grave put her jacket in it so if they try to scent it they smell her, then cover it back up. “The cut is right below her rib cage, Nyko coated the dagger in something that slows down her heart rate, said it would help if I needed out fast, she has lost a lot of blood and will be in pain for a little, harper, we're gonna fake your death. You're going with her.” Monty was already set to work, the first part of the plan was getting the only 2 omegas out of here. The alpha ran at me pulling me into a hug holding me close.

“We thought you were gone, as soon as you got dragged away.” Clarke pulled closer into the hug getting the only comfort she will have for a while. 

“Ai Don miss yu mema Osir Gon, tell heda de seim.” (I have missed you too, tell heda the same) Anya blushed at that digging her head into my neck. 

“Who are these people? Charlotte is ok?” Harper finally snapped out of it, her anger boiling to the surface.

“Harper, meet the people of the coalition, you're gonna go with Anya here and she will protect you two from anything. Raven is back at their main...city. She will be with you so you have a familiar face lord knows she needs someone other than Lincoln to rant to.” drifting off, Clarke pulled away from Anya, her two warriors were helping Monty with the grave they already had charlotte's jacket, “and I have to go dislocate my shoulder, hey monty you wanna take a tumble down the hill or get a beating later?” Clarke asked casually, “you also still have the option to go with them.”

“I can't leave behind jasper,” then she pushed, he went down the hill she winced as he landed on a hard rock when he finally slowed he climbed to his feet giving a thumbs up one of the warriors ran down the hill to go and help him back up.

“I don't want you to leave,” came from behind her, Anya pulled her close again letting out more pheromones.

“Ah ah ah I know what you're trying to do cupcake. Go do that to your alpha.” she pulled back offended. Scoffing at the name.

“I am not a cupcake, down for another sparring match?”  
\----  
1 and a half months ago

Her hands were coated in blood, as she rested in what was the destruction she caused, his face was left unrecognizable after she was done with him. Her 5th kill in 3 weeks, she was hauled from the ground, her struggle already ending before it even started. Being pushed back into her cold cell once again she just stares up at the ceiling, tears running down the side of her face not even a sob releasing.

The heavy metal door opens and the familiar smell of an omega hits Octavia, ontari takes a knee at her side helping her sit up, “come on Octavia get up.” she held her close to her chest, she could already tell the beta was breaking down from the inside, each drop of blood she shed, each life she took slowly chipped away at her soul. “Let's wash your hands, come on.” she hauled her from the ground unlocking her chains and guiding her out of the cell.

“Where are we going?” Her voice was small, timid. Her question went unanswered for quite some time until they made it to an empty room, a fireplace was roaring in the corner, a rug right in front of it and a bucket of clean water.

“Here is your new room, ordered by the ice queen, take a seat.” she sets her down on the rug taking a seat beside her already helping her scrub off the blood from her hands.

“I can't go back to raven.” she mumbled watching as the clean water turned pink, “I have too much blood on my hands.”

“Well...that's why we are cleaning them,” ontari said oblivious to the saying, yanking her hands from the girl's grasp she curls into herself finally letting out the sobs she had been holding in. ontari sat there awkwardly not knowing really what to do, she hesitantly placed her arms around the girl. “There...there.” 

“You suck at this comfort thing.” that brought out a chuckle from both of them. “I have changed...she isn't gonna recognize me anymore... I have killed too many people.”

“She is your mate, she will love you unconditionally no matter how much you change, that's the whole point isn't it.” slowly unlacing her arms, Octavia lays back on the furs her eyes starting to droop down.

“It has always been a silly dream of mine, to see the stars and sky, to actually feel the air on my skin and see what the sun would look like shining on ravens skin. Now that it's all possible...everything has been corrupted.'' Ontari lays down next to her, staring up at the concrete wall.

“This place can feel like a prison, even if you are as free as you can be. That's the whole point of all of this, with the ice queen gone, no one will have to fear.” looking over at the beta she sees that she has fallen asleep right where she lays. Climbing up she lays some furs on the girl whispering into the cold night “hopefully you will be able to see the stars soon skai gada.” (sky girl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh I hope you don't hate me I planned for it to be a cliffhanger with charlotte but I decided against that, mistakes are all mine, your comments and kudos mean a lot to me thank you. may we meet again


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dark, every kids fear, the best way to get rid of this fear? embrace it, make friends from the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is greatly improved, I hope you enjoy please tell me if it gets a little confusing or any feedback you may have on it. if the dialogue started and ends with ~ that's is Clarke talking like a narrator. all mistakes are mine. I'm sorry for taking so long I have been doing other important things but I will try to keep a schedule again.

3rd person

The camp was buzzing with activity all around. News of the omegas being murdered left Clarke to heft all the heavy blows. Around camp, she had been dragged, kicked and bled till she couldn't stand. The only reason she was still alive was due to her work as their doctor. Finn has been trying to keep her safe, putting up a nice front trying to be a good guy in the wretched place. The worst of the people was Bellamy. Wells has been hidden in the shadows keeping a close eye on the omega...slowly piecing together that she wasn't the timid omega anymore. Noticing her whole side has been marked up with little Nicks in a tally. Around 10 so far and she was ready to add a 100 to the count if it was needed.

Anya has been paranoid on the outside. Watching, waiting for anything that lets them know it was time to strike. Heda was sending in troops that were not needed for anything other than an intimidating factor and the ice queen has still not been dealt with.

She was getting impatient, her anger was growing each hit she saw delivered to Clarke every time they threatened to put her on a leash. She took the pain, like they expected her to. 

She kept a list, she didn't know many of their names but all the ones she would target was put on a piece of parchment. 'Bellamy, atom, Dax, and Murphy.' She remembered the names just like she had remembered the screams of the 12-year-old as she begged for mercy as they beat her, she was forced to watch unable to help. But she would make sure they would feel every kick and every scream they had pulled out of her. 

"Switch rotations, Artigas take shift near the entrance." She called without even looking up from the fire, she was still able to clearly see the camp though stayed far enough out of sight. She could feel anger ring through her body, like it was there but not hers. The omegas had made it to trikru, she could feel Lexa's anger and despair and self-doubt from Lexa knowing that it was her fault in the first place that they had to go to such lengths to get the omegas out. "I miss you niron, but I swear I will return her home safe." She touches her mating mark on her neck, her small smile coming back to her face as she feels the touch reciprocate. Then the screams started. The small camp was saturated with untamed alpha pheromones. Artigas came running, the boy was sweating his face contorted in pain as he fought off against the pheromones that were unaffecting to the general.

"I got seen, I'm sorry general." He took a knee in front of her. She just stared into the fire, debating what the next move would be.

"Get back to heda as fast as you can, tell her there is no time left, the blockade is going up."  
\----  
The alphas around camp had tried to block every empty space in their wall. They knew they were defenseless and outnumbered but they had to follow whatever Bellamy had said. 

Clarke was grabbed by the back of her neck from the center of camp where she had collapsed. She was dragged from the floor laughing, her eyes were bleeding from trying to hold off the pain trying to fight back. 

She soon met cold metal as she was pushed straight into the top of the dropship, still laughing maniacally as she laid sprawled on the floor. Monty and Jasper went to her side and helped drag her up and set her against a wall. Her blood looked like tears running down her face, the crimson created a trail down her face similar to Lexa's warpaint.

"Clarke, what the fuck happened? Are you ok, Jasper get me a cloth." it was menacing, the laugh that had followed after Monty's questions. It was like a voice was layered over hers echoing around the room. She stopped jasper from wiping her eyes relishing in the blood.

"They are coming...and no one is going to survive." she chuckled darkly. Then she passed out on the metal floor.  
\----  
“Clarke, Clarke get up,” Monty said by her side, she shook the blonde awake. “The grounders are closing in, Clarke, what is happening,” he asked, he was panicked, evident by the shake in his voice, as he helped her sit up.

“They saw the alphas move to close rank. Anya has issued the blockade.” coughing blood comes out of her mouth. Spitting it on the cold metal she pulled herself from the ground.

“So it's time?'' Jasper asked, his eyes wide with excitement. With a slight nod, the boy was on his feet “Yessss.” she gently touched one of the trails that had fallen down her face coming back with dried blood.

“Calm down there, you guys are gonna go with Gustus while heda and Anya deal with the rest.” the floor of the dropship popped open, one of Bellamy's alphas smirked at them and pulled himself up in the room and closed to the floor.

“Murphy...what do you want?'' Monty asked, still helping support Clarke, his smirk fell from his face as he connected eyes with Clarke.

“I know why you are really here and I wanna help." Blood was spat in his face as Clarke laid back laughing.

"What do you think I'm doing exactly?" Leaning back she watched as many backed away from the alpha, his gaze off-putting as he tried to keep his cool.

"You really think that I wouldn't know? You have been down here for months, there is no way raven just died, there is no way you survived without help. Which means you got it from them." Weaving his way around the top of the dropship, he pulled out metal bars and sharped pieces of steel. Only to turn back and be pushed into the metal wall, a small blade was pushed on his neck. He kept his hands up in a place of surrender.

"And why should I not kill you now?" That smirk was back, his ego was on full display as he tried to pump out pheromones to make her back off, just causing a new stream of blood.

"Because I can actually help, I know who is the weakest, I can get right up next to Bellamy for you without him even noticing." The blade was pressed harder into his flesh, a trickle of blood flowed down his neck, he connected eyes with glowing yellow. "Down doggy." He chuckled only getting the blade pressed harder into his neck almost fully puncturing his skin. "I swear please, I'm only trying to help." 

"How can I trust you? You let Charlotte die!" Regret flashed in his eyes, hers glowing even more fierce. "You're just like the rest of them."

"What did you expect me to do! I didn't lay a finger on her, but if I spoke up I would have been tied to a pole and beat just as bad! Let me help." He pleaded, his eyes finally falling in submission, his neck turned to the side, left vulnerable. “Look, I may be an asshole, but I'm a smart asshole. I want to survive.”

"One wrong move and your blood will be spilled." She backed off, the tension was palpable. 

"So what's the plan after this?" He took a seat on the floor, causing a wide berth from him and the betas around him. Hanging his head low he bit his tongue not choosing to speak up.

~“By now they would be surrounding the camp, waiting and watching slowly strangling the delinquents, cutting off water and food, making sure they are weak enough in time for heda to arrive.”~

The water was laced with poison from snake venom, the alphas were getting sick, their muscles growing weak. The rest of the betas refused to drink the water. Clarke had still kept her eyes on the shadows that surrounded the camp. They were seen but unmoving shift change happened one person at a time to not have a gap in the line.

~“Next they will slowly close in, you can't do much to them. Maybe take out one or two if someone was brave but they would just hold. Meaning to be seen but never heard. Then night will fall, that should be around the time heda makes it.”~

The dark was always a fear, it something that haunted everyone from alphas to omegas, but there was nothing to fear if you embraced it and made friends in the dark. Finn was stationed at the camp entrance, almost dead on his feet, he never took his eyes off the unmoving wall of bodies that surrounded the camp... until one blink and they were gone. A rustle at his side made him turn frantic point the fashioned weapon on the figure moving swiftly through the forest.

“Bellamy! They're gone...what's happening?” The other alphas came to the boys' side leaving Murphy, who was guarding the back of the camp, unattended, the figures at the front ran through the shadows, drawing the attention towards them.

~“They know these woods like the back of their hands, and when it is time. They will fall back, disappearing like they were never there. Then they run, these warriors were trained to know the lay of the land, be intimidating but swift. Knowing when to attack and when to play dead. They can make one person look like 10 if done right. That's when the real thing begins.”~

Murphy was pushed into the metal wall of the dropship, his knees weak with the concentrated pheromones sent his way, the bodyweight of the warrior behind him kept him secure to the wall

“I like it rough but damn woman I didn't even get a safe word.” he joked only to get his face pushed farther into the metal and a sharp point right at his spine. “Wait wait wait, Anya right? Your Anya? Clarke told me about you, I made sure the dropship was empty telling them if we hide they could pick us off easier. Please I'm trying to help.” he was knocked upside the head and his world turned dark. He was tied up and taken away from the camp, Lexa was at Anya's side, it was just her Lexa and a few more warriors. She led them in through the back of the dropship.

“Took you guys long enough,” monty whispered to them as he was hanging on a metal latter. “They are up this way.” he knocked 3 times, then 2, then 3. The hatch opened up still showing a blood-covered Clarke, she had refused to get rid of the blood. The two alphas had rushed up colliding into the omega. 

“What happened, are you ok? Why are you covered in blood?” she pushed them back and off her, she smiled at the two. 

“I swear a bunch of pups you two are. Who's ready to finally show them what an omega can do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah well, wasn't that a rush! I hope you enjoyed how I wrote this. I a very proud of it. feedback is always welcome, the comments and kudos mean a lot to me. may we meet again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the delinquents fall and a new enemy rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: there is lots of gore and blood in this. and I know its just writing but I would like to warn you there are things such as decapitation in this chapter. 
> 
> now that the warnings are done, please enjoy this ass-kicking and lots of revenge. I tried my hardest with the writing but it's not my best fight scene writing.

"You know this was stupid right?" Anya asks Clarke, they were waiting. The later it got the more tired the other alphas were the easier it was to take them down "we could have easily just done this from the start."

"Then what? They would have gotten scared and would have acted irrationally. I needed to find who was actually trustworthy here. You can't always go about swinging your sword and hoping for the best. Besides we would have never known what they would have done to their betas and omegas. Murphy had to stop them from using them as human shields today." Slightly drowsy she boops the alpha on her nose earning a playful growl, Lexa at her other side is steaming with anger, no one deserves to live when they treat anyone this way. Anya had her arm around Clarke reaching out for Lexa who happily took it.

"Why did you keep the blood?" She asked out of nowhere, the top of the dropship was practically separated some of the betas were taken out and brought to safety but those who decided to stay and fight were sitting far away from the warriors. All betas and omegas, as to not scare them anymore then they were with Lexa and Anya.

"What blood?" Clarke asks, her face scrunching up in a cute and confusing way. Lexa touches her check lightly making her flinch back. Her head fell down lightly pulling back from Clarke. 

"Clarke you have been crying blood, how can you not see this?" She shows her blood-covered finger causing Clarke more confusion.

"I-i don't remember that," she mumbles falling back farther into her wall. "Well can't fret over that now, I think they have finally settled down." No longer hearing rushing men clumsily trying to stick together. The hatch was pushed open and before any of them could react, Lexa had pulled the boy from the entrance, her arm around his neck slowly suffocating him, keeping him in a hold to stop him from struggling in her grasp.

"Let's move." She mumbled, jumping straight down the ladder, Clarke, and Anya standing behind her. 

"Who the fuck are you?!" A small alpha boy said as the small army started to swarm the room, Anya sword had disappeared from her side and sent flying through the air impaling the boy to the wall. Clarke walked from behind and took the blade ripping the steel from his stomach and watching him crumble to the ground.

"Jok yu." (fuck you) Brandishing the blood coated sword she pulled the level on the dropship door. The small army fell back into the shadows leaving Clarke to stand alone at the ramp entrance. "Where is Bellamy!" She screamed, her voice deep and dark as it resounded around the camp. Many started in horror at the blood-covered Clarke. Who took a step out onto the dirt, everyone starred in silence When Bellamy walked out.

"Who let you out!" He tried to push his pheromones on the girl, only to get it pushed right back at him. 

"Swap op!"(flank/ surround) She yelled, commanding the army behind her to come out. All looked to their heda, who nodded confirming the command. The small army rushed out of the dropship causing the alphas to either run at them or away from them. 

"Clarke they know where guns are!" Wells yelled from where he stood in the middle of the chaos. Though the statement fell on deaf ears. Her focus was on the one alpha she had pinned to the ground, his nose bleeding as he was struggling to breathe. 

"How does it feel? Like your choking right? Like there is this collar around your neck slowly getting tighter and tighter." A piece of rebar was pushed into her back, she just calmly turned her head connecting eyes with the terrified figure of Finn. Who stared back at the horror he saw in those eyes in his frozen state she grabbed the rebar forcing it back onto him, smashing his head. Yielding the new weapon she had, she left the sword on the ground. Another swing his blood splattered on her clothes and he was down on his knees. 

"Clarke why are you doing this?" he pleaded, His head whipped to the side, the rebar cutting into his head and he fell to his side struggling to crawl away from the girl. 

"I thought you were trying to help," Clarke panted out, another downward swing and he was struggling to move his vision clouded with blood. The bloody rebar was lifted once again above her head when she froze, she felt a pressure, meant to be pain. She heard her blood drip on the dirt floor where Finn was trying his hardest to crawl away from her. Her stomach had been impaled by Anya's blade. Her hold on Bellamy had fallen as her focus turned to Finn. He stood behind her a wicked smile on his face as blood flooded into her mouth. 

"How does that feel huh? Like your drowning? That would be the blood filling your lungs." He whispered in her ear, behind her he still held the blade dropping the rebar ending Finn's nightmare. Bellamy backed off, his smug smile falling soon realizing she held on her feet, calmly reaching behind her she grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled. The blade dislodged from her stomach and was back in the hands of the wielder. All while fighting had all but ended all around them, Wells was on his knees begging to heda trying to get her to listen.

"I have heard your language. I know you speak something like English but please one of You has to know! They found a military bunker a few weeks ago but didn't want to bring them back! Bellamy was lazy and so were his men they thought they wouldn't need them. They are heading to get guns!" He tried to plead, his hands tied behind his back as he was forced to his knees. Anya stood behind him as he tried to plead with Lexa. 

A shot rang out through the camp, from the edge of the walls one of Bellamy frightened men had shot at a grounder, Lexa watched as one of her men fell with a bullet to the head, her ears were ringing as she advanced on the boy who was shaking. His hand unwilling to focus as he shot all around her, she made it to him grabbed the gun forcing him to shoot up and her fist went straight towards his throat forcing him to let go. She kicked him to his knees and pulled her sword, his head was on the floor in seconds her blade covered in his blood as she resheathed it. Three more rushed from the forest their weapons trained on her, she dodged a sharpened piece of drop ship only to be struck in the side by a heavy metal cable, she fell to her knees pulling both swords from her back. 

Her steel blades had embedded themselves in the knees of the alphas that surrounded her before she could get on her feet and deliver the killing blow one of the alphas had fallen forward a piece of steel had gone through the back of his neck and out through his mouth he fell to the dirt the metal being push back through his skull again. The other two struggled to try and get away, then the beta army had swarmed around the heda and the alphas. They had grabbed anything to use as a weapon from cables of the drop ship to scrap pieces of metal and wood. Heda eyes shined with pride at the betas who were finally able to stand up for themselves, she dropped one of her blades in the dirt for them to use and walked away. Leaving them to their own revenge. 

Anya on the other side was fending off more of the delinquents as they tried to get to wells. Many were rushing back with guns, a metal bullet went flying through the air ripping Anya's shoulder apart. She kept fighting though, twisting through the air in swift motions that chopped the delinquent's down quicker than a blink of an eye.

"Bullets are a coward's way out." Her sword swiftly moved through the teen's hand as it fell to the floor the gun still gripped in his now lifeless hand. He fell down on his knees and straight into Anya upward swipe, cutting his head in half as he collapsed backward. Her other arm hung loosely at her side as she finally settled down sitting down next to wells, who was still tied up.

"Clarke it's over now, put down the sword," Lexa begged, the omega was panting over prone Bellamy. Her clothes were coated in blood as another swing was sent at the alpha, the force of it jostling his body. She dropped the sword hearing Lexa's voice, forcing her to collapse to her knees landing in a pool of blood. "It's over." She enveloped her in a hug holding her close from behind as she cried in her arms. "He's gone, you did it." She whispered in her ear. Anya was slowly limping up to them. Lexa had dragged them a little farther away from the mangled body. She kneeled in front of Clarke holding both her and her mate.

"Heda! We need your help." Being one of the only able-bodied people, she had to pull herself apart from the small group. Securing her pauldron once again, she straightened up and looked down at the pair.

"Go, I've got her." Lexa hesitantly walked away from the two, Anya held Clarke close to her as the girl collapsed in her arms. She was trying to hold the pieces together of the broken girl.

The delinquents had fallen, dead bodies were littered all around them, some of the betas were left to pick up what was remaining of their home. They thought they were in the clear, that the nightmare was over and they were safe. Then the red smoke started rolling in Lexa watched in horror as Anya and Clarke tried to fight off the smoke and they collapsed into the blood-soaked dirt. She tried to rush at them, to pull them out, to do anything. Her head started to swim her vision turning double. The sides of her vision were turning black, and her legs gave out from beneath her. She collapsed in the first just before the camp watching helplessly as men in rubber suits rushed the camp. 

Her mind will forever be ingrained with the red glow that reflected off their goggles, giving an almost glow to them. Her hand clutched the dirt beneath her giving one last effort before all she loves slipped from between her fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear your thoughts and theories on it. thank you for all your comments and kudos they meant a lot, even if I do tend to confuse you. all mistakes are mine
> 
> may we meet again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story of how Icarus flew to close to the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo...i hope you like the chapter, i have nothing else left to say here. i did try and throw in some greek mythology and nice bellamy.
> 
> Edit: thank you so much for 400 kudos!!

The beta was pulled from her new chamber, her hands shackled with heavy metal chains that cut into her ankles. She was pushed into a room, the ceiling above her reached high. The ice queen sat on her throne, the metal was twisted and sharp and covered in blood. It was obvious she had used the throne as a weapon. Octavia was pushed at her feet, a hand on the back of her neck forced her head down as the queen grinned above her. Octavia and ontari had to hold back their own as all the guards stationed around the room were covered in splashes of red. Echo was at the queen's side, her face impassive and standing still as a statue.

“You have done well my new pet...as well as you could for someone from the sky.” she said not even connecting eyes with ontari who stood behind Octavia. “And I promised your friend sanctuary if my night blood was free to me, and you did that.” She got up, placing a blade under Octavia's chin and forcing her to look up. “What would you feel about being more than just a resident of the ice nation? I could give you luxury in exchange for blood....hedas blood.” Octavia grinned her smile matching the queen.

“Your wish is my command, my queen.” a wicked smile crossed her face as she let the betas head be pushed down in submission.

“Come follow me.” her chains were yanked and she was dragged through the stone to a table and forced into a chair. “Undo her chains we are not barbarians.” the metal fell from her feet and wrists her blood dripping along with the clang of metal on the cold floor. She kept her head down, kicking her feet lightly scuffing the floor with her boots.

“How do you plan to get rid of Lexa my queen?” her voice was robotic, brainwashed. The queen chuckled, the clang of metal going through the room, echoing.

“Easy, a vote of no confidence, with the mountain and the threat of your lot, she is surrounded, she hasn't been able to deal with a 100 of teen pups, might have to bribe a few clan members but that would be easy.” the queen leaned back in her chair, her cold eyes staring down the beta.

“Why not just send an assassin?” her voice came out in a whisper, lifting her eyes to connect with echo who was standing behind the queen, she sent a wink octavias way. The hand still gently placed on the back of her neck was keeping her calm.

“We have tried, they never come back. I would send echo but I cannot afford to lose her. As for you, you are expendable.” it felt like a dagger, the words she had been told her whole life slowly ebbing away at her. “If it comes to a challenge I will not fight, of course, that would be you, my dear, that's why I had to put you through those trials.” her smirk never changed, her story seeming brilliant in her eyes. 

“Yes, my queen. Anything for you.” the words burned, it was hard to spit the words out to this awful witch. The room flooded with pheromones dragging ontari to her feet, echo was struggling to stay on her feet while Octavia fell out of her chair and onto her knees turning her head in submission. The choking kept getting harder to resist as she just struggled to breathe.

“Good, take her back to her room.” The hold was released as her chains were reinstated and she was dragged back to her room.

Onatri helped unchain her as she slowly stalked over to the bed, she collapsed into the bed cuddling into the furs. “I'm sorry.” ontari took a seat on the bed at her feet. “I- I shouldn't have gotten you into this.” she fell back on the bed letting out calming pheromones. “I should have tried to do this on my own, taken her on my own.”

“She would never trust an omega...sorry.” she started moving closer to the omega trying to burrow into the furs for warmth.

“I- I shouldn't. Why did you even volunteer for this?” ontari asked, “she had many people here that could have done this.”

“Well, to make a better world? I don't know, I know Clarke couldn't, her and raven have been through so much, and if beheading the queen gives us that...then I will do whatever I need." she groaned rolling on her sides, blood leaked out of her nose falling down her face and into the pillow. 

"Can I please stop losing blood..." she whimpered, whipping the blood from her face. Then she felt a pain in her heart like she was being slashed to pieces, like a sword had repeatedly struck her heart. And she knew. "He's gone...." The blood started to flow more with the shock. Ontari scooted a little close to her trying to keep her calm. 

"What do you need-" she was interrupted by Octavia who had started sobbing, her heart was racing and she was hyperventilating.

"I think I need to talk with Raven." Ontari kneels at the edge of the bed watching as the beta went through her turmoil. 

"Hey calm down, it's ok." She reached out to hold her hand trying to give her something that grounded her.

"I have fucked up so much, I- he's gone!" tears were streaming down her face, ontari rushed to her side pulling the girls head into her lap, blood and tears soaking her pants but she didn't care..she just held her close, rocking gently trying to calm her down.

"No, no you haven't, Just reach inside, feel and concentrate on Raven. That second heartbeat you can feel echoing yours, that's raven" she did as told, feeling relief and a slight pain in her leg, she smiled knowing raven could feel her back.  
\----  
"Come here you little rascal." Bellamy caught the little running ball of beta as she was trying to reach the door. 

"Bell let me go!" She pounded her little fists on his arm as he plopped down onto the bed with her encased in his arms.

"I'm sorry I can't do that O." She pouted up at him with puppy dog eyes. But still digging farther into his chest. "Because, if you fly too close to the sun your wings will melt." He tickled her side making her fall over laughing uncontrollably. 

“I just wanna see the sun bell, just for a tiny moment.” he pulled her close against him with a sad smile on his face. 

“Well one day your gonna see the sun, and it's gonna be beautiful and bright and warm. I swear O I will get you to see the sun.” he held the little girl close to his chest and she slowly fell asleep to his promises.  
\----  
“The sun.” tears fell down the side of her face as she stared at the sky, the icy snowfall of azgeda blocked her view from the small balcony but she could still feel it there. Its heat reflecting off the white shimmery snow. “I knew you would fly to close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked some of the Greek mythology that I had added into this. I know Octavia was named because of her brother's love for that mythology, so I decided to have him be Icarus. 
> 
> I highly appreciate the comments and kudos. leave your thoughts below.
> 
> may we meet again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mountain rises and a challenge is issued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked last chapter and this chapter, I'm very proud of them, there is a lot that happens this chapter and a lot more to come, once again sorry for the late update I'm trying to update once a week but there are 2 big chapters and reveals coming.

It was like the sun was shining directly in her eyes, slowly rising her from her sleep. She tried to move, but she was held down, leather straps keeping her in place from her neck to her toes. She struggled in her place thrashing around trying to get free from the confines. "Let me out! Please let me out." She struggled, thinking she was back in the ark subjected to the many experiments that her mother had set up. "I won't go out of line again please let me out!!" A pinprick to her neck and her body went limp.

"She will do just nice." The doctor said, her evil smirk looking down on the now resting omega. 

"Good, do what you need." He walked away tightening his suit jacket and readjusting the cuffs on his shirt tucking them lightly under the jacket to hide a stain of blood. "We will be on the ground once again, where we belong." Smoothing out his hair he walked away with his million-dollar smile.  
\----  
The white lights were back, toned down though. She cuddled closer into the bed she was on searching for the alphas she thought would be in the bed next to her. Only to find nothing, she opened her eyes and was hit with a flood of white.

"Color...what happened to the color." She tried getting up from the bed only to find her neck locked in a chain, attached to the bed she was currently laying on. The chain was thin, very thin. They thought very little of her. She wrapped it around her arm and tugged causing it to dig deep into her arm, blood streamed down her forearm leaving red blotches on the pristine white floor. Then a snap, she was free. Taking a step away from the bed she wielded the leash like a whip. 

Looking around everything was bolted down, no tables moved, the chair was solid as ever and nothing else was there. Walking up to the white lock door, the glass seemed thin enough to breakthrough. She looked across the way where monty was. He was panicking, banging on the door screaming for help when he just collapsed. 

"Monty!" She screamed trying to force her way through the metal door, white flakes were coming off at each strike. men in rubber suits rushed into the room.

"Down omega!" One of them yelled, thrusting the butt of the gun at the door starling her back, she watched as Monty was dragged from his room kicking and screaming causing a tear in one of the suits. The man collapsed his screams reaching through her door.

"Get him to t-sing I'll take care of the beta!" Monty was struck in the face and knocked out.

"Monty!" She screamed through the door only to get a butt of the gun to the window cracking it.

"Smooth move ex-lax, everyone out the room has been contaminated!" One of the rubber covered men yelled leaving one person behind in a white suit, she watched as everyone left only leaving behind the one.

"Where are they taking Monty?!" I screamed at the girl who went into the now-vacated room spraying it down leaving a sizzling noise. "Hey! Where am I?!"

"Mount Weather." She says simply not daring to step to close, "you guys are safe now."

"Safe?! You call this safe? They just punched my friend until he passed out!" Grumbling she sent a fist towards the door not caring if she broke her knuckles, she pulled her hand back leaving a blood smear. The girl jumped but still refused to look the omega in her eyes.

"Mount weather is the safest place..." her voice was hollow as she still kept cleaning. Letting out a whimper, Clarke started lightly clawing on the door, appealing to the betas' need to comfort.

"Please, please let me out." she pleaded, tacking on as much need in her voice as she could.

"Hey hey it's ok, everything's gonna be ok." The girl got too close to the door, leaving Clarke able to smash through the already cracked glass leaving more cuts on her arms as she whipped the leash around capturing the girl's neck and pulling her hard against the door, the jagged metal digging into the girls skin. 

"Now, this little omega is gonna need your help." Her voice was eerie and cold as she pulled the chain tighter "gotta map?"  
\----  
Her vision was still swimming. The red smoke was slowly leaking out of her mouth as it cycled through her lungs trying to force her to the ground. She had woken up in the dirt, hidden by a ditch near the wall.

"Ai laik heda," (i am heda) she chanted, keeping on her feet, stumbling around so close to trikru. "Skrish, ai laik heda!" (shit, I am heda)She screamed straightening up and started walking with as much confidence as she could. Her heart ached in pain, not knowing if it was hers or Anyas.

When she made it to a common trail she collapsed, her pauldron cracking on impact. She pulled herself up from the dirt watching as trikru walls came closer and closer. She collapsed to her knees at the closed gate, she could hear commands being yelled, though they came out muffled to her ears. She hung her head low trying to keep the black from closing in in her. 

"Heda! I'll get you to Nyko." She was carried from the floor and rushed inside of trikru, she had passed out in Lincoln's arms. Nyko came rushing out while the night bloods came following.

"She's lost a lot of blood, we will need to patch her up and get her lots of liquids." They ran to the tent, it was completely filled with all the little children clambering around trying to help their heda.

“What can we help with, Nyko?” a dirty haired blonde boy asked, trying to keep some of the little ones from clambering on heda and causing more damage.

“I'm gonna need you guys to get out of this tent, I know you want to help but not being able to move is not helping.” all the kids hesitated to take a step back, especially the alphas of the group. “I swear I will inform you when everything is fine and good with heda.” a small little boy walked up to the bed just watching Lexa.

“She's got red smoke coming out her mouth.” cerra pointed out, that kick-started Nyko to swiftly kick all of the kids out. The azgeda warriors and the queen were coming soon which means heda needed to be back up and fighting by the time they arrived.

“Aden I will summon for you when everything is fine ok? Then all of you can see her, now go!” they all left the tent leaving only Nyko standing over the battered body of heda. “We are gonna be here for a while.”  
\---  
The queen had caused a major disturbance as she first stepped foot in the trikru camp. Many alphas stood frozen, forced to slightly bow at her presence. Behind her stood a woman, covered in white black and blue, their hair braided back. The queen was smug, her clothes still covered in blood as she sauntered through the camp. Waking up to the tent that the commander was said to reside in she patiently waited for the guards to let her pass.

Though no heda walked out of the tent, she was only left being blocked by another man, his head tattooed, and a smug smile on his face. 

“I'm sorry, but heda cannot see you right now she is dealing with more important matters,” he said gently pushing her back just by walking towards her, she was soon flanked by a bunch of small children, tugging on her clothes and surrounding her forcing her even farther back. “But please feel free to go to your tent and wait there.” his smirk enraged the queen even more, refused to see heda, and forced to sit and wait like a dog she was fuming. As she walked away her face beat red. The small troop of kids ran into the tent all surrounded Lexas bed where she was groggily waking up.

“Heda, the children wanted to see you,” Titus said, taking his leave soon after. 

“Heda heda heda! Can you tell us another story?” They were all gathered on her bed laying across the foot of the bed and around Lexa the smallest of the bunch cuddled in closer to her.

“Well what would you guys like to hear?” they all yelled out topics from war stories to romance. 

Later on, after the night bloods had left for training heda was forced into a meeting with the ambassadors, painfully strapping on her pauldron she walked into the empty tent flanked by Gustus and Indra as she took a seat. Soon the ambassadors and correspondent flooded in and greeted heda. Nia completely walked past her taking the seat at the other head of the table.

“Finally , what had you held up heda?” the queen asked, her smug smile shining. 

“I had to deal with the nightbloods and check on their training, now onto business why was this meeting called queen Nia?” She kept things short, trying to get this meeting over with.

“Right to the point I see, no small talk? How's the weather?” The joke fell flat on the tired ambassadors. Lexa waited patiently twirling her dagger on the handle of her throne. “Fine, I call for a vote of no confidence. Heda obviously cannot take down the mountain men as she had promised from the beginning of her reign. All in favor say aye.'' She stood up trying to assert her dominance, and all too quickly the most of the room said ‘aye’ except for one, the correspondent of luna from flokru. The one person who refused to take a bribe or vote against Lexa.

“Well issue it already.” queen Nia let out a nasty snarl glaring daggers into the calm and collected omega of flokru. 

“Fine, I issue a challenge to you heda Lexa Kom trikru.” earning a hidden smirk of her own, Lexa continued to twirl the dagger in her hand.

“Your challenge is accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me your thoughts I would love to hear them!(please I love comments) the comments and kudos mean a lot, we made it 400 kudos and almost 15k breaks it means to much to me guys thank you. may we meet again (ps: I swear the ice bitch will be gone soon)
> 
> edit: 15K?! holy shit you guys thank you so much!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our favorite resident mechanic is back and high on caffeine, Lexa has some memories from her past come back while a little secret is finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't help it I had to update again I'm so excited for you guys to see this chapter. I hope you like it please please please leave your thought below this one has many twists and cute moments so I am excited for you to see it.

Raven has been a mess, first Octavia left to god knows where without any word from her for months, Clarke left to go infiltrate the 100 and now she is gone and she is left sitting useless with the two omegas who had made it back from the camp. There had been a few betas that had come in from the attack getting as lucky as heda did to hide. 

"Raven? You ok?" The gruff man stood behind her, her leg was propped up on a chair, she had a pair of old industrial goggles on her face and she was covered in black from smoke and sparks.

"Yeah I'm fine, just fine how is heda doing?" The two omegas were sharing a bed behind her long since passed out, Nyko had taken it upon himself to check on the 3.

"She is fine with her night bloods now, now stop changing the subject. Why don't we get to your bed?" She growled at him as he tried to get anywhere near her.

"No, no this needs to get done. I will sleep when Octavia gets here." She grumbled, throwing an old circuit board across the tent and out the front of it. 

"Ow goddammit." Was heard from outside, Nyko took a farther step back from the omega. Her eyes welling up with tears. Throwing the goggles off she ran out as fast as she could out of the tent.

"O." she flung herself into the betas arms coming back with white paint all over her. She still clung onto Octavia for dear life wrapping her legs around the girl.

"I'm back, I'm home." She walked into the tent with them seeing two omegas take up their bed. "Uhhh...what have I missed?" Raven hopped down and dragged her mate over to the table. 

"Look! I found radio's!! I'm gonna see if they work, though most of the time they have blown up in my face." She was excitedly showing her to things she had built in the wake of missing her mate.

"Have you gotten any sleep? You're kinda loopy right now." She gently placed her hands on the slightly swaying girl. Her pupils were blown up and her face was almost laughable with her goggle marks.

"What? What no? I have coffee. I have been fine." The girl almost toppled over trying to show her, only to be caught by Octavia.

"Ok how about we go to Ontaris tent, she might have an empty bed we can sleep on." She was helping her mate walk without falling to the floor.

"Ontari is here?! Where!" She tried running ahead of Octavia which almost brought the two down. This is when Octavia just decided to pick her mate up and walk with her. "When did you get so strong." Raven dug her face into her mate's neck, lightly purring.

"Well, that's what two months gone will do." Her statement went on deaf ears as Raven had fallen asleep in her arms. Gently opening the tent with her foot, she almost got ambushed by ontari who was sitting at her small table once again resting her chair back on two legs. A glass of something red in her hands.

"Beds back there, feel free." She just earned a nod of gratitude as Octavia walked past her. After laying her mate down, Octavia walked back out grabbing the cup from ontari.

"Hey! Bitch." She grumbled under her breath as Octavia downed the whole glass. "This is what you wanted right? To be back? Why aren't you sleeping in there with her." The girl just kept her head hung low.

"I-it's so hard, being back. It's only been two months and I feel different, I'm afraid of what she will think of me when she is actually in her right mind." She thumped her head on the table, ontari sat across from her carving into the wooden table with a small knife.

"She's your mate, she isn't gonna see you any different, and if she does she will still love you. Now stop being a dumbass and go lay down with her." Ontari stood up taking a stance next to the girl's chair who didn't move from her spot. "I swear I will hit the chair out from under you." She gently nudged the girl, who was snoring softly "oh great." She lifted the beta from the chair carrying her back to the bed of the tent. Gently laying her down she tried pulling away only to have her wrist grabbed. A tan hand kept her in place. Then it tugged, dragging her down onto the bed with the two of them. She was trapped in between the two sky girls held down with Raven’s leg around her waist and the girl's head in her neck.

"I missed you too, insert random pet name." That had ontari laughing, she snuggled closer to the girls as Octavia behind her scooted closer to the pair.

"Babe did you really just say 'insert pet name'?   
\----  
"Again!" Her voice echoed around the training camp, the night bloods were set up in pairs. She was stalking around them, a slight limp in her gate as she watched like a hawk. “Aden stands straighter, your hands need to be more spread apart for even distribution on the bo.” she pointed out coming up next to him. He does as he told with a slight ‘yes heda’ she walked around watching all their stances. “Go.” then the spar starts.

Aden lunges at the bigger alpha, using hos bo staff like a bludgeon trying to wield it like a sword. He swings it to the right of the girl who easily dodges it, swings around, and strikes back of adens legs swiftly taking him down. She stands victorious, reaching out a hand to help Aden from the floor.

“Ok, can you all tell me what Aden did wrong? Why was Selia able to take him down so easily?” they all raised their hands patiently waiting for them to be picked. She pointed at a young boy, around the age of 7.

“He tried using the bo staff with techniques of a sword or a club, using it to bludgeon with brute force and not precision. If he used it as an expansion and not a weapon he would be more efficient.” he rambled on, a proud smile on his face. She takes the bo from selia motion in for Aden to follow her.

“As he said, use it as an extension, you twirl instead of swing, use swift movements not power.” she showed him the motions moving her body with the bo slowly he followed her motions while the rest watched on. “Lessons are done for the day, go have fun!’ she ordered them though they were slightly confused, “seriously go do...something.” she dismissed them with a chuckle as they all scampered off except one. His little frame waddled up to Lexa, barley 3 cerra was too small to go run with the other kids.

He took a seat next to Lexa holding back tears, “what's wrong cerra?” she asked, taking him into her arms.

“Where is nomtu?”(mother) he asked looking up with Auburn eyes, they were sparked with green and hope.

“She went on a little trip.” trying to keep word of the mountain out of his ears. He sniffles, his tiny arms wrapped tight around her neck.

"You said that when mama disappeared...now nomtu is gone." he cried into her shoulder, his little sobs racked his body as she pulled him close to her, tears coming to her eyes as she had memories flash in her eyes.

"no, nomtu is not gone, I can feel it. I tried my hardest to save your mother, but I will not let you down this time strikon."(little one) holding his little head to her chest to listen to her heartbeat, she was lightly rocking with him in her arms. He fell asleep, the sun was setting on trikru. She took him into her arms and walked back to her tent laying him down on the big bed. 

"Tell me a story," he mumbled sleepily, the commander took a seat on the edge of the bed brushing her hand through his straight black hair. His golden almost auburn eyes looking up at her.

"what do you wanna hear?" she climbed into the bed next to him holding him close as he cuddled into her chest

"about mama," he mumbles, his eyes already dropping down, Lexa lets out a sigh not wanting to bring up memories she didn't want to revisit.

"ok...well she was the daughter of a blacksmith but you already know that. have I told you how we first met?" She tried to keep a smile on her face, tried to keep happy as her son wanted to know more about her ex-mate.

"nomon! I have heard this before I want something new!"(mother) he said, exasperated digging his little head into Anya's pillow letting out little purrs at the smell of burning coal and pine.

"ok ok... have you heard of the one time she got stuck in a tree?" he sleepily laughed at that, listening as his nomon told the story of the brave little omega, who got stuck in a tree. Lexa had to go up and get her having Anya catch her as she threw her down from the tree when she refused to even go down with Lexa. Her voice slowly lulled him to sleep in her arms. She got up from the bed gently grabbing the photo of Costia that always sat next to the one of her and Anya. She let a tear fall on the drawing not even realizing that she was crying.

“I swear, I will protect them more than I ever could protect you. I'm so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please leave your thoughts also props to bdasswarrior who called this out the first time that cerra even appeared. (hope I haven't scared you away just yet) 
> 
> fun fact about the name "cerra" his name comes from the last name of the actress who plays our favorite bitch in the red dress, A.L.I.E played by Erica Cerra. 
> 
> may we meet again


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of an escape and a massive revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry for so much shit. one because of what I do in this chapter...you will find out, and I'm sorry for being late I'm working on another fic that will probably be released near the end of this fic. I hope you enjoy. *runs away ready to hide.*
> 
> Edit:*pops head back in frame* thanks for 16k hits!! *disappears again*

She had dragged the girl in the rubber suit through the compound, her skin was making the girl break out in blisters but the girl still followed along. Directing her straight towards the map of mount weather. 

“There, that's it. Updated and everything.” There were obviously floors that were forced to be redacted. The big entrance is the only access point that was shown. “That's the medical wing, that's here your people will be.”

“You will take me there.” she forced her to read her card on the door moving her along luckily without anyone catching them. the farther they went the dimmer the lights became, this section of the mountain was rarely used. The jagged chain was digging farther into the beta's neck, streams of blood were traveling down her neck. 

“I'm trying to help you,” she whispered to the frightened omega. She kept walking along with her. “Jasper, you know him? He was the first to get out of medical. He told me about your relationship with the grounders. I wanna help you guys get out.” Clarke stopped them standing at a rusted metal door. Through the cracked glass, you could see the walls were covered in blood. “They are in there, cages, all locked. But there is a back way out. Please help us.” she pleaded, still gripping the chain “please.” The beta was let go, her card taken and left crumpled on the ground after Clarke had smashed her head into the wall.

A slow clap came from behind her, his steps were slow and calculated, she still had the chain in her hand ready to attack if provoked, her eyes were wild and unfocused as she didn't dare to turn around “what a performance ms.griffin, we have been waiting for you to wake up. I see you have met Maya.” he pointed to the girl who was lying on the floor, her head leaking with blood. 

Clarke was furious, in pain, and needed to escape. She growled over at the old man, who was left undeterred. “What is with all of you and the savages and that growling?” he asks with a smirk. Messing with the cuffs of his jacket. Stalking up to him she just stared eyeing him up. 

“Savages? That's what you think we are? Just cause you are all prim and proper?” she laughed dragging her fingers along a fine seam of his jacket. He kept still and stiff afraid that any move would trigger her. 

“I'm Dante Wallace, we would like to offer you safety from the outside world.'' His smile was tight and strained, he was fidgeting in place, his hands subconsciously covering his pocket where obvious keys reside. 

“Thanks for the help but it's not needed.” before he could even react he was in a chokehold and slowly sinking to the floor while losing oxygen. “I kinda like the outside world,” she whispered in his ears as his eyes rolled back. She swiped the keys from his pocket for the cages hoping they would help. 

Swiping the card it flashed green letting Clarke through. She took timid steps through the halls that seem to look more and more like tunnels. Then another heavy and enforced door. Passing by it the stench of blood and piss met her nose. She could hear chains rattling, grounders whimpering and something dripping to the floor. She turned back to the door that she had entered through. This one covered in scratches and blood from people trying to escape.

The cages were stacked and filled. Many of the grounders were huddled together trying to keep each other calm. They had been poked and prodded till they died. Many of them growled at the girl in white scrubs. A dirty hand grasped her ankle forcing her to fall to the floor. 

She came face to face with a hanging man, blood had leaked out his nose and down his face to his hairline. He was strung up left to bleed out upside down. His eye had rolled back in his head, bloodshot. Scurrying back through the blood her white close were coated in even more crimson. Rushing away from the end of the room she looked in every cage trying to find the alpha. When she heard it, her once melodic voice now sounding broken, she was broken

"They took it, they took-they took it." She was able to hear Anya mumbled from inside her cage, she was cowered in the corner hiding in the shadows curled in a ball. Her pheromones were letting off signals of distress, Clarke countered back with soothing pheromones.

"Anya, Anya!" Anya flinched at her stern voice. Trying to curl tighter into her already small frame.

"Clarke? Is that really you?" Her voice was broken, unbelieving. "No no no, you're not real-not real." She mumbled, pulling on her hair.

"I'm here, it's real. Take my hand, we have to leave." She reached her hand into the cage trying to give her some form of comfort. "Just grab my hand." The alpha tentatively reached out with a shaking hand taking Clarkes. When she feels the soft skin beneath her fingertips she instantly latches on slightly pulling some of her body into the light and closer to Clarke. She breaks down crying at the feeling of Clarke's hand gripped tight within hers.

"Clarke, they took it." She gripped her hand tighter and tighter, Clarke slowly opened the cage to try and crawl in and help Anya who backed away from her.

"Took what? Anya, we need to get going." The massive door at the entrance opened forcing Clarke to panic and jump in the cage with Anya hiding in the shadows. When she tried to push Anya back her hand came back with blood "oh god Anya..."

"My arm...the took my joken arm!"(fucking) She whispered yelled burying her head in Clarke's neck trying to keep her cry of pain and loss down. Clarke drifted her hand through Anya's hair gently rocking her trying to keep her calm.

"It's ok, it's all gonna be ok." she held the alpha close, holding tears and trying to keep her alpha calm. She had to gently put her hand over the girl's mouth as one of the guards walked by stopping next to the cage, his baton taunting the people of the ground. She grabbed her chain ready to jump out when another voice interrupted them and a girl in a white lab coat walked in front of the cage forcing Clarke to hold her breath and try to keep Anya calm.

“No she is too damaged, she will be the last resort for blood. Take him.” she points to a man that resided in the cage above them. Clarke held Anya's head in her neck trying to calm her down the most she could do as they watched this man get dragged from his cage, beaten till he could not move and strung up only for them to laugh at him as he bled out struggling against them they gagged him and walked away hitting him one last time in the stomach to try and get him to stop moving.

“I'm sorry I am so so sorry. But we have to go, now.” she opened the cage for her, trying to lead her out of the bars that had surrounded her, “Anya please.'' The alpha slowly crawled out the best she could, almost falling to the floor as she tried to balance on one arm, Clarke caught her before she fully hit the floor. She dragged her up from the ground putting her arm over her shoulder. 

“We can't leave them.” she tried to struggle out of the omegas grasp she was light on her feet. Stumbling and drowsy from blood loss.

“Anya we have to. We need to get out, they know I am here. I'm sorry but we have to go.” she looked at all her fallen comrades and the people she had promised to save. “We will come back, I swear.”

“Ai fiya.” (I'm sorry) she whispered. Forcing herself to be dragged off by Clarke. They made it to a heavy metal door, this one was also covered in blood deep scratches. It was like they were trying to scratch through the door. 

“Clarke Griffin.” his voice drifted through the speakers, though that didn't stop the omega as she swiped Maya's keycard, only for it to flash red, “you thought it would really be that easy to escape? I'm sorry, but we can't let you do that. Especially with a savage...when they are of such great use.” he sounded younger than Wallace. More sadistic in his ways. Panicking she looked around, Anya caught her attention pointing her towards a door near the end of the room.

“That way....” Anya whispers her voice hoarse from all the screaming she had done, there was a containment area where a massive white sign was. Her brain was too fuzzy to read so she just followed Anya's directions. The room was covered in blood and rust. She rushed inside when an alarm went off, though not accompanied by the voice of the younger Wallace, it was routine, and Anya was clinging to Clarke when she felt her feet give out from underneath her. Then they were falling.

She tried to cling onto Anya for dear life but she slipped from her hands buried in blood her head was slammed into the side of the cart. Her vision turning black as a dark chuckled resounded in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I'm so fucking sorry but I do have a plan for what I have done to Anya I swear. next chapter they really do escape!
> 
> all mistakes are mine, comments and kudos mean so much to me thank you for them.
> 
> may we meet again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> repercussions, escaping and a little bit of cliff diving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I can't believe I have even come this far. I have so many things planned and i hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Edit: holy fuck! 17k hits thank you so much!! It means alot!!

"Clarke wake up! You need to wake up." A hand was shaking her awake, the voice was rushed, panicked. Her eyes cracked open her vision clouded with blood though she couldn't tell if it was hers or not. The one arm that was shaking her had retreated as Anya had jumped out of the cart of bodies.

"Where are we?" She took a solid grip on Anya's hand using it as a way to pull herself out of the bin.

"The reaper tunnels." She whispered crouching down and keeping low, there were many different sections to choose from stemming off from the center of the tunnel. "Which way?" there was distinct chatter coming from down the hall, closing in on them fast. “Clarke we need to go.” she tried to pull her along as the grunting got louder. Anya tried to drag her away, she thought she was following. She turned towards the light that left the tunnel and she turned back seeing that Clarke was gone. “Clarke? Clarke where are you?!” she whispered back clinging to the walls, the reapers had faded seeming to have moved on and past where she was.

Running through the maze of the tunnels she heard it, them. Their rubber suits weren't quick and the metal clack of their guns echoed around the tunnels. “Foolish girl, always running off,” she mumbles to herself trying to keep the growing pain in her arm at bay. She followed the sounds watching slowly as they dragged her to a metal door, the omega was struggling in their grasps, her stature had changed, she was less defensive and more angry. 

Ready to attack she watched as Clarke grabbed a piece of the rubber suit and ripped it apart like it was nothing, Anya jumped in taking down the second guy watching as the first withered in pain. “Clarke we need to go.” the girl shook her head breaking out of the trance she was in. 

They ran, Anya making sure she could see or feel Clarke as they ran towards the light. The sound of water rushing was getting louder, but so was the coordinated march of the soldier that followed them.

“Clarke, there is no escape. This is a military base we have made sure everything is locked tight” his voice was sinister, they stood at the edge of a cliff surrounded by men in suits. Their guns trained on the two. Anya had moved her way slightly in front of Clarke. The blonde looked back at the drop, then to the guns pointed at them. 

“It doesn't have to end like this Clarke,” their voices were muffled almost unrecognizable. She knew when someone was lying though. She tugged on Anyas wrist and fell. They had separated mid-flight as bullets flew past them. She hit the water with a loud crack, her back erupting in pain as she sunk further down

The edges of her vision were black, she tried to move but couldn't. Her knee was stinging and her back was protesting any movement, someone grabbed her and dragged her away from rapid rivers and onto the rocks. She was propped up against a warm body screaming out as her back was jerked.

“We...have to move. They will follow.” they could hear the bullets still raining down into the water. They were gonna be followed soon. And if they didn't get moving all of this would have been for nothing.

“Hedas cabin is a few miles south. It will be easier to get there by sundown then all the way to trikru.” her whole body was sagging, blood was dripping in a trail as they walked further. Though the men just seemed to keep finding them. They could hear them always close but ever close enough.

“Ha Dula op Emo Kyon finding Osir?”(how do they keep finding us?) Anya was losing strength, slipping back into her native tongue her brain not even noticing. “Find us?” she tried to translate, she was swaying on her feet, pale as a ghost and losing more blood each second.

“They're Not finding us by luck...they are tracking us. Look for something under your skin like a bump.” there was no place to safely put a tracker on Anya, that's when she saw the black strip of leather still secure on Clarke's neck, the bloody chain still hanging from it. She reached over trying to ignore the flinch as she reached for the little piece that is closed to the front like a name tag. She tugs it off inspecting the flashing red light.

“It's yours.” tired of being tagged and tracked and collard she grabs the tracker slamming it into the floor. Grabbing a heavy rock and smashing it to pieces, tears streaming down her face, she felt like she had just landed on the ground again. Vulnerable and finally set free. She loops Anya's arm around her shoulder dragging the almost asleep girl along through the woods.

“Come on stay awake, you need to show me this magical cabin.” she tried to keep her spirits up scared of what was happening to the alpha.

“Hmm, it's the place me and Lexa escape when rut hits. We dreamed of one day settling down there. Away from everything.” she's got a dopey smile dragging her hand along each tree like she was feeling for something.

“That sounds amazing, I could see you guys having some kids running through the forest around.” that makes Anya's rare smile grow even more, her hand drifting across the bark of trees. Clarke watches as she follows notches that were carved into the tree. 

“Up that-” her body collapses falling like dead weight in her arms, she picks up the girl seeing the small cabin ahead blended in with its surroundings. She struggles pulling aways up, she sits her down o a rock trying to find anything to wake the alpha up. She gently runs her hand over the mating mark left on Anya's neck hoping it will startle her awake. Any form of touching someone's neck could be seen as approval from a higher rank or a threat. “Way!” her eyes clearly couldn't focus but she was able to stand up.

“Come on just a little more.”

They had made it to the cabin, after that it was a mad rush to try and save what was left of Anya's arm. Blood had been dragged through every area of the cabin, a fire was blazing in the corner.

"They saw it as an inconvenience, I got shot at the delinquent camp. When I woke up it was gone. I remember the sharp dig of the saw, I think it was what they used i-i don't remember." She held in a groan of pain as Clarke tried to clean up the gnarly area on her shoulder where her arm used to be. "The woman in white robes, she would talk really loud, thinking we didn't understand. She would laugh, joke, saying she enjoyed my screams as she took my arm. Excited to be able to do experiments on it." A tear rolled down the alpha's face, she was drowsy, her face glowing in the fire. Her stump being carefully bandaged by Clarke who was holding in a shuddering breath trying to keep her emotions in check for Anya. She had given the woman a mix of plants that made her not feel any pain, it also made her high as a kite and drowsy, making her act like a pup. They were sitting on the ground trying to keep warm on the cold night.

"We will get her back for this, I swear that bitch will suffer." She held the alpha close to her gently wrapping the blankets around the both of them huddled near to fire.

"Yes, and then we will take her arm off." She said with an exaggerated pout, leave it to Anya to try and joke in a moment like this, sniffling and in pain. 

"Yes, maybe hang it up in the throne room? I think Lexa would like some new decorations next to her candles." Anya dug farther into Clarke wrapping her arm around the omegas waist letting her smell sink in calming down the delirious alpha. 

"She loves her candles, she has named a few, the one she named after me she never lights cause she says I'm brighter than any candle." She's got a doopy smile on her face as she flops down into Clarke's lap inhaling all the calming pheromones that Clarke is letting out. "You smell good." She dug her nose into Clarke's shirt.

"Ok little pup let's get you to bed." She tried to help get anya up from the floor, though she refused slightly sobering up, she pulled her down on top of her.

"I am no pup," their faces were inches apart from each other's noses almost touching. "And definitely ain't little." 

"Anya we can't do this." Though Anya was still slowly pulling her closer.

"Why not?" Her words were a whisper but Clarke could feel them leaving Anya's lips. She was gently pushed away and laid onto the ground, facing the fire laying on her left arm. She didn't even have to answer as she pushed the alphas hair away from her face, tucking her in with the spare blankets that they had and watched as her eyes drifted shut.

"Hmmm cuddle with me." She reached out her hand beckoning for her, she gently let go of the girl's hand letting her cocoon herself back into her blackest.

"I'll be right back." Taking a step away from the alpha she finally observed the scene in front of her laid around the whole cabin was blood and dirty clothes. Medical supplies were strewn everywhere and a puddle of blood was laid where Clarke had tried her best to patch up Anya's arm. The sun had long since set and they planned to get home in the morning. Home, definitely a place she hasn't had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the start of the relationship!! and a little bit of high Anya. I swear more fluff will come and they will finally talk about all the tension with a little help from Raven and Octavia. all mistakes are mine.
> 
> the comments and kudos mean so much to me.
> 
> may we meet again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the healing starts, clarke and anya return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this has taken so long i might be taking a little longer on chapters but i will try and get everything on time.
> 
> Thank you so fucking much for 18k!!

Trikru was a buzz, the nightbloods have been sent off due to the newly arrival of the ice queen. Who had taken residence in trikru. Lexa had been stuck in her war tent for days before any good news came from the former camp of the delinquents. Some of the survivors had lived and knew exactly who it was that took action against the army of 300.

“There was nothing, everything was empty and destroyed by the fight.” Jasper was sitting across from the commander he knew these people had helped but it was hard to still trust when Clarke was missing. Before she could even dismiss a beta soldier came running into the tent falling straight to his knees without prompt.

“I'm sorry for the intrusion, but the general and sky girl have been found...nyko needs you in the healers tent.” she had rushed out leaving the two boys stunned in her wake, she could feel her mate close, feel this pull that tugged on her heart as she got closer and closer to the healers tent. 

“Let me go or i will cut your arm off!” was growled from inside the tent where lexa had burste in, Clarke passed out pressed against anya's back, anya was half way up trying to climb out of the bed while nyko was pushing her down. “Just who i was looking for. Please heda tell this branwoda that i am free to go. I would like to be in my own tent if I need to be resting.” the words fell on deaf ears, nyko had taken a step back from the alpha, he was blocking her right side.

“Anya what happened.” the still dazed alpha looked down at her right arm in shock.

“Oh my god! Where did my arm go! Nyko what the jok!?''(fuck) she joked, breaking out in laughter as soon as horror struck her face. Lexa walked over gently laying Anya back down on the bed climbing onto the last section of space that there was. “They took it,”

“I'm sorry.” was all that was needed to be said, she held her mate close her hand over her torso reaching out of the omega who laid on the other side. “I fell in a ditch, they never found me. I was so scared you guys wouldn't make it out.”

“I didn't think I was going to, they have us locked in cages. Hung upside down and drained for blood.” she shivers at the memory of watching as the life ws bled out of her warriors as they were left hanging helpless to the mountain's grasp. Lexa just held her close, out of words to even comfort her mate letting her actions speak louder than her words never could.

“No-no i'll be good, I swear.” was whimpering from behind anya, they both turned to see the blonde withering around clawing at her scarred neck, where the lightning like scars traveled, and a black strip of leather was still tight around her neck. “Let me go!” She screamed, launching herself up in the bed, gasping awake, she crossed her arms curling into a ball and hugging herself silently crying, barely noting the encompassing forces that had surrounded her in their arms, letting out calming pheromones to try and keep her calm.

“I'm not on the ark am i?” she whimpered out as she nuzzled into the two women who surrounded her.

“We made it Clarke, you did it.” anya insisted on trying to drag the girl back to reality.

“Im home..?” she finally looked up her eyes connecting with forest green. She still held the omegas hands collapsed together on her own and pulled close to her own chest. 

“Yes, your home, and we won't let anyone take you again.” The blonde fell forward seeking comfort in lexas arms. She held her close as she cried into her training shirt. Anya stood behind pacing her hand on the girl's back. Both of them were helpless to watch as the girl broke down in front of them. Her hand clutching trying to find anything that could keep her grounded.

“You promise?” her vice cracked her eyes looking up hopeful at lexa, this was not the girl who had beat two armed guards, this was the scared teenager afraid of fighting a war she wasn't meant to.

“We promise.” anya said from behind her holding the girl closer and pulling lexa to lay to the side of both of them. The blondes eyes were finally drifting shut as she leaned back into the cufformt of the two alphas. “Care to explain why I saw azgeda?”

“Hodnes not now,” she groaned reaching over to clasp her hands with her mates, she leaned into the touch wanting to be closer to her. “You almost died.” her voice cracked but she kept from letting the tears fall from her eyes.

“Im fine, please tell me cerra doesn't know.” she pleaded watching as her mate's face fell. Lexa watched as aya finally broke, trying to cover her face with her now free hand. “He wasn't supposed to know. He's gonna think i left him,”

“He will be fine anya, we have to relocate to polis anyway. This camp has become too close to the mountain so we can risk the threat.” her voice became regal not helping to sooth anya.

“Just stop! Hes is gonna think that im dead, just like costia, he knows that she is not coming back. What if he thinks the same thing has happened to me?” lexa gently untangled herself from the now sleeping omega who turned and cuddled into anya's chest. Heda had moved behind her mate shedding her knives letting them drop to the floor. She scooted her mate overand draped herself over her back. She buried her head into her mated neck letting out a shuddering breath.

“He will be fine, your fine, we are all fine. Rest hodnes,” the tone of the rom had changed to a protective calmness, lexa warning no one to enter as the two rested. “I wim make sure nothing happens to both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you like the little recovery fluff, next if the chapter might come sooner as a sorry for how long this took, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> the comments and kudos always mean to so much to me thank you.
> 
> may we met again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally admit the truth that everyone knew, with a little help from Raven, Octavia and an already done with their shit Onatri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, I'm not that good with fluff and I had no clue what to write for this, though I hope you like it. thank you all for 19k like oh my god

They had been skirting around this for too long. They were at war, yes but it had been too conflicting for Raven to handle anymore, so her genius brain decided to stake down every area of the medical tent and forcing Octavia and ontari to watch every exit. 

“This is unethical,” ontari grumbled from the other side of the tent, raven whispers yelled back to her.

“They aren't gonna fucking do it on there own, so its the ole try of locking them in one place till they admit they like each other,” Raven said, her smirk never leaving her lip and she limps around the tent just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“So is that how you got Octavia?” that earned a stick flying at her head from the around the corner of the tent.

“eh kinda?? That's a story for another time about another lockdown.'' She takes a seat at the last empty wall of the tent hoping the guards actually care to listen. And seeing as it was gustus and Indra they would keep this little promise. Then it happened, an angry growl from the front of the tent.

“Raven! I'm gonna kill you!” Anya growled out, she slowly walked over to the front where just Anya's head stuck out. “Why won't the guards let me leave?”

“Because we are tired of you being pinning pups, get your act together or the only person you will be seeing is Nyko with food.'' Raven stuck her tongue out at her watching as the girl growled lightly and ducked back into the tent.

In the tent Anya was the only one awake pacing around the room, she would wake up her mate but she had no sleep and couldn't do that to her. She peeked her head back out only to get a finger on her forehead pushing her back into the tent. “Nope, back in there.”

“What's happening?” Clarke asked, her voice was rough with all the crying she had done. 

“Raven is not letting us leave, says we have to ‘stop being pinning pups’ whatever that means.” Clarke glared at the entrance of the tent. Daring to walk over before a voice from outside screamed back.

“Don't even think about it princess, fucking talk for once!” you could hear the girl take a seat right in front of the tent opening.

“Wake up Lexa, I would like to eat and raven won't let us out.” Clarke jumped into the place right next to Lexa, practically forcing her to roll off the bed.

“What the jok.”(fuck) she mumbled rubbing her head. She peeked up over the bed at Clarke who just pointed toward the entrance.

“Maybe we should actually talk?” Anya suggested concerning Lexa. She looked over with wide eyes after the realization had hit. 

“No.” she was fast to say trying to walk past Anya, you could see a war waging in her mind, she was afraid to open up. Anya grabbed her by the wrist holding her back Lexa held still afraid of pulling her mate.

“Lexa yes,” she gently led her back to the bed where Clarke was sitting up now. Lexa looked away, her face crimson red. “So... remember what happened at the cabin?”

“What happened at the cabin?” Lexa rushed out trying to change the subject, Anya just put her hand up silencing her. She may be heda but fos still has some control.

“Not important, Clarke are you-” she was interrupted by the omega lunging forward at her, their lips finally connected in a kiss that was long overdue. Clarke sank into the alphas arms breaking it off with a smile.

“It was getting awkward,” she mumbled against the alphas lips. Lexa stood awkwardly by, confused as to what to do.

“Do I need to have someone clean the cabin?” she interrupted, making Clarke burst away laughing. She fell backward into Lexa's lap running a finger across her jawline. The omega let out a purr watching as the green slowly faded from the commander's eyes. 

“you stupid alpha.” she teased earning an eye roll from Lexa, Anya got behind Lexa gently placing a kiss on her neck.

“I swear nothing happened, not much I can do while bleeding out.” Lexa let out a whine at the imagery, digging her head into Anya's neck, “hey hey I'm fine now,” Anya reassured. Running her hand through Lexa hair, a trick that had always got her to melt into her embrace.

“I'm still here, you know.'' Lexa looked down at the omega with a smirk, pulling the blonde into a kiss that left her breathless, though she didn't dare pull away until it was needed to break. When she did she gently rested her head on lexas.

"Can we lay down I'm still tired from dragging anya all around the woods,"anya let out a playful growl jumping over lexa and behind clarke, it just earned a small kiss to the alphas nose. They all fell back comfortably onto the small medic bed Clarke fit snug between the two.

“So...what actually is this?” Clarke asked, her face falling into a look of content. Anya laid a kiss on her forehead. 

“Whatever you want it to be, it's at your own pace.” Clarke snuggled closer as Anya pulled Lexa closer from the other side.

“I like being whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh yeah... hoped you liked it i suck at writing cute stuff when I'm not in the mood to. i am working on another WIP so if this slows down on updates then you know why. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> the comments and kudos mean so much to me thank you!
> 
> may we meet again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just because you escaped doesnt mean you mind fully has left that place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda proud of this description I love this chapter cause most of the time shows don't like to show the aftermath of stuff they put their characters through, also...somewhat costia flashback. (she will be mentioned sometimes) also early update with how many times I have left you guys hanging, but I really do not have a schedule anymore.

Anya collapsed into her own bed dragging Clarke down with her, the medic tent was soon needed and Nyko had finally kicked them out, setting Anya free into her own little haven. “I gotta get going,” Clarke mumbled against Anya's lips, Lexa had been forced to leave to deal with the settling of the ice nation residence.

“Why?” Anya dug her head into the crook of her neck, sniffing at her pulse point the sea salt and vanilla smell lulling her to sleep.

“Cause I want to assure my friends that I am ok.” she gently pulled away from the alpha who tried to cling onto her for dear life. “We can go walk around Trikru tomorrow, I'm sure Raven already has some stuff she would like to show off.” the alpha whined as she was finally forced to release the omega. She watched with heavy-lidded eyes as the omega walked hesitantly out of the tent. "...or blow up,” she whispered knowing the alpha wouldn't hear her. She was soon grabbed by the wrist and dragged into a tent surrounded by two people who dragged her down into the soft bed of furs that they had.

“God, we were so scared princess,” Octavia mumbled into the back of her shirt. She pulled the girl closer trying to ground that she was actually here and that this was real. Raven who was clinging onto her from the front was silent.

“I thought you were gone.” her voice was quiet, Clarke pulled her limp leg over her waist so she could pull the other omega closer to her. “None of this crying bullshit, tomorrow I'm dragging you and the panda out on the town, we have some shit to blow up.” 

“Lexa is not gonna be happy about that.” Clarke just cuddled closer to the two only to huff out a breath when a tiny fluff of fur decided to sit on her face. 

“Canary get off.” Octavia giggled gently pulling the tiny fox off Clarke's face, being careful of his leg. Setting him down in the middle of them he burrowed in between their bodies for warmth.

“Yes yes I missed you to buddy.” slowly drifting her hand through his fur she fell asleep to her new family surrounding her.  
\----  
“I am a high ranking general of heda army. I will not tolerate this little fiend,” Anya grumbled after canary was placed on her lap, Octavia and Raven had dragged Clarke out to the general's tent and forced them all to have breakfast.

“You gotta admit he is cute,” Clarke said gently bumping against Anya's left side. No one had brought up the mountain or Anya's arm, and Octavia would brandish a dagger at anyone who seemed to have wanted to come up and talk to the general. 

“Well looky here, ain't this just cute.” ontari walked up taking a seat and lifting her feet up onto the table boxing Anya in between her and Clarke. “Aren't we all just an adorable little family.” she teased, which earned her a white fluff gently tossed at her. 

“Here your turn,” Anya said, her voice monotone, not even looking at the ice soldiers way.

“Get. it. Off. me” she grumbled physically retching away from the creature who looked up at her with big beady eyes.

“Nope, you're stuck with us now let's go.” Raven gently took the fox out of ontari lap only for her to get the animal placed on top of her head. “What is happening, why is this happening?” she complained but made sure to keep the fox balanced.

“This is a Kodak moment!” Octavia yelled, shaking ravens shoulders who was doubled over laughing at the scene in front of her.

“What is a ko-dak?” Anya asked quietly to Clarke, who just shook her head, laying her head on Anya's shoulder. 

“Nothing of importance.” they watched as ontari played a juggling act trying to keep canary from falling. She soon gently took the fox off her head and placed her on her shoulder. Then the noise rang true, it was routine, you expect to hear the sound of clanking metal when in a city full of warriors, but the reaction from the general was not one that was to be expected. She had fallen to her knees in a panic, curling into a ball trying to block herself from any oncoming attacks.

Clarke took a knee next to Anya holding her close to herself, Anya was wildly swinging her one arm where her other arm used to be trying to fend off from an attacker who simply was not there. “Anya, hey Anya please come back.” she tried to whisper to the general though it fell on deaf ears. “Anya hey what can you hear? Smell? Even feel?” 

“Clanking, it's all too loud, too loud.” She tried to cover up her ear frustrated that she could cover the other, Clarke did it for her gently placing a kiss into her hair as she tried to help block out the noise, the other 3 women were standing protectively over the two.

“Let's get you back to the tent huh?” the general nodded, slowly getting to her feet refusing to show any more fear, her vision was blurred and her walking was uncoordinated but she refused any help as she slowly stumbled back to her tent Clarke following closely behind. Then she collapsed again, Octavia and Raven set up guard watch outside while ontari went to go and get word to Lexa. Anya just laid there curled on the floor, tears rolling down her face and Clarke was left just to watch.

“Smells like home,” she mumbled slowly unfurling from her place on the floor. She had been clutching at the carpet that was beneath her while Clarke kneeled next to her.  
\----  
“The queen is a threat in this city, we need to move forces to polis soon or we will have backlash from the warriors who reside here,” begged Indra her shoulders were filled with tension as she stared up at heda on her throne.

“And I am handling the problem, with my general back she is back and can keep post here.” heda said certainly only earning the look of skepticism from her advisor and friend gustus, the brute of a man was the only one willing to speak up.

“Anya seems indisposed at the moment...heda.” he hesitated clearing his throat and keeping eye contact away from Lexa. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” she hissed through gritted teeth, clutching one of the branches of her chair.

“Heda, your mate, ever since getting back from the mountain, has not been the same, she has faced a warrior's death and survived, and not unscathed. Do you think it is wise for her to be left in charge of trikru at this very moment?” he asked as calm as he could, trying not to anger his beloved leader. He watched as she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and took in everything that was said.

“With the ice nation being here, we will not have peace. Indra you have been appointed as new general of trikru, general Anya will accompany me to the capitol,” Indra was fast to try and object only to be silenced with a raised hand from the commander.

“It's final, the skai girls will be taken care of at the capitol so that the ice queen is far from being a threat to your city anymore.'' At that point, the whole room was set into silence no one dares to object the commander, only for the tension to grow when an ice nation soldier was pushed into the ten on her knees.

“Well isn't this familiar,” she mumbled not looking up at heda, “I was sent by the sky girl to tell you Anya needs you urgently back at you tent heda.” she kept her head down waiting for Lexa to walk up to her gently placing two fingers on her pulse point giving her permission to look up her white-coated face finally showing through her curtain of hair. “She said it was really urgent heda.'' that got the alpha storming out of the tent her hand firmly planted on her sword hilt. 

“Get out!” was yelled as soon as she took a step into the tent, Anya was curled into the corner, her eyes flashing red in anger as Clarke was on the opposite side of the room fearing stepping closer. “I don't want you to see me like this.” she tried to back up farther from her mate as she took the tentative steps closer to her.

“Do you remember when costia died?” Anya flinched at the name, Lexa took a seat a few feet away from her. “You had found me coated in blood and in a rage, so all you did was walk in the room take a seat on the floor and just wait, you told me it was because you knew I knew you were there and that you were there for anything I needed.” she chuckles at remembering sitting there for hours until her second had finally spoken up. “Then I said I needed to go and hit something, so you took me out to the training grounds and we fought until I collapsed into your arms crying.” the story had ended there, Lexa took the same position that the general had taken all those years ago and waited. Clarke being a silent supporter behind them.

Hours had passed of them just sitting, Anya slowly collecting herself until she finally spoke up. Her voice was small as she gently put her hand above the apex of her neck, drifting close to the end of her right shoulder. “I need to go hit something.”

“We can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it, these characters will have problems that they will have to deal with but it won't entirely affect the story, they will still be themselves with a little trauma, also...i like costia I feel like she was so important to Lexa and Anya so her memory will be brought up especially when cerra starts to appear more.
> 
> All mistakes are mine the comments and kudos mean so much to me thank you for them. 
> 
> May we meet again.
> 
> Edit: 20k and 500 kudos?! Is this a dream?! This cant be real!! Thank you guys so much.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the queen makes her fist move against the commander, failing to dispatch of the reining heda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...my phone won't let me write this anymore, so this means I have to write on my computer so more mess-ups yay! I hope you do enjoy this chapter

“Come on I know you can do better than that!” Anya had yelled at her second, her spear was thrust at the girl's chest which forced her to the floor. Even with her missing limb, she knew how to always have her second land on her ass. 

“I just don't wanna hurt you.” she teased back, flipping up from the ground brandishing her duo swords again, their steel glinting in the sun. Anya had to fight back another wave of panic as one of those deadly blades swiped past her shoulder barling missing her right shoulder-grazing past the empty space.

“Come on you have never been afraid of fighting a little dirty before,” Anya sent a wink her way causing her to stumble and adjust her grip on her swords again, her cheeks were tinged with pink hidden by her war paint. 

“And you are never afraid to be on your knees before me.” she kicks Anya legs from beneath her, pushing her to her knees like she mentioned. Anya growled ready to lunge up till her name was called. A small messenger bow way quivering near the edge of the ring.

“Healer Nyko requested your presence in the healer's tent for a check-up.” the small beta boy said running away after his message had reached her ears. Anya let out a mumbled growl, frustrated that she couldn't force the heda down onto the floor as she had been. 

“I'll be back, this fight isn't done.” Lexa just sent a smirk stalking away her swords scraping the ground over to the other edge of the ring. 

Anya grumbled and sat impatiently being poked and prodded by Nyko. He was checking how her stump was healing. There were wires of scars that traced all the way up to the side of her neck where her skin had been ripped and torn. 

“Ok, one more check-up and you should be free to leave to polis general,” he said wrapping back up her wound as she kept her head turned the other direction knowing even looking at it will cause her pulse to quicken.

“Thanks, Nyko.” she mumbled rushing back out of the tent, a smile on her face ready to take back her title of fos (first) at the training rings. The stench of blood is what hit her first though, her stomach dropping as the metallic smell filled her senses. She pushed harder forcing her legs to move faster as she skids down the dirt hill causing it to ploom behind her. She coughs through the dust cloud searching for where the smell had come from. first reaching down in front of her, pulling her hand back to have it come coated in crimson. Brushing the dirt out of her eyes she found a dead ice nation soldier at her feet, their throat slit with their eyes rolled in the back of his head.

“Anya...” was gurgled just ahead of her, pushing the dead soldier away from her she rushed to where Lexa lay, her side gashed open, her hand trying to hold back the influx of black blood that was making its way past her fingers. Her feet were gently thrashing on the ground as she tried to move, to stay away. Anya came to her side holding her head in her hands, blood was slowly leaking out of her mouth. “Lay me under the trees.” she pleaded her unfocused eyes watching the sky like her mate wasn't even hovering above her. She was lifted from the ground as best as she could be with Anya's one arm.

“You are not dying on me now.” she started to drag Lexa through the woods, her blood soaking into Anyas clothes and leaving a trail of black in the dirt.  
\-----  
“Raven you know more about this place then us lead the way.'' Octavia insisted after they had been standing at a crossroads in the middle of the marketplace for more than 5 minutes, Ontrai was trailing behind them canary resting on her shoulder again, sleeping peacefully as they walked along.

“Oh yeah sure have the cripple lead you around how wrong could that go?” raven sassed earning a slap to the shoulder from raven. “If something goes boom because of me...it's on you.” she chuckled, turning them in a completely different direction. “I call this the yum yum section, where you can get all the food you can think of and not even think of,”

“Yum yum?” ontari asked from behind grumbling as canary dug his claws into her shoulder.

“It's raven just go with it,” Octavia mumbled, rushing ahead to place her arm around raven.

“I also call it yum yum because look at these people...damn” she fanned her face with her hand swooning and falling onto Octavia who was already prepared to catch her. “Here look there is one now.” she booped her nose letting Octavia set her right, turning back and pointing to ontari. “Hey look another one” she tried to do the same to ontari that she had done to Octavia though her hand was caught. Ontari sent a wink at her before throwing her hand away. “Party pooper.”

“Gotta be fast little bird.” then the screaming started, people were rushing the stench of blood had hit her nose as Lexa was carried right past the 4, two of her trusted guards had taken over for Anya who stood frozen near the entrance of the dirt trail, her clothes soaked in black her hand drenched up to her elbow. The group separated, Clarke was torn between going to help Anya or going to save Lexa, soon the thunderous growl that came from the medic tent made up her choice. Raven limped her way over to Anya to snap her out of whatever trance she was stuck in.

“Get away from me!” the alpha screamed, she was tucked into the farthest corner of the tent, her eyes glowing red as she forced Nyko to his knees. 

“Lexa, you need help!” Clarke yelled from her place standing behind Nyko, she was holding off the feeling to fall to her knees, “please let us help.”

“Just you.” she pleaded her eyes fading back to their forest green, finally letting up on her hold of Nyko, her blood was still steadily leaking out through her fingers. 

“Ok, just me, but you need to tell me everything that happened.” slowly approaching the shaking alpha she pulled her up and placed her in the bed already tearing at the shirt. Her stomach was covered in black, the gash went deep and Lexa had been holding in more blood then had left her body. Then she started talking as soon as the needle entered her skin.

“Anya left, I was cleaning our gear when he came out of nowhere,”  
\----  
The man had jumped out from behind the bushes near the forest edge. His white armor was shining as his machete was brandished. Lexa dodged out of the way only getting hit on the head with the hilt of the weapon. Her head split open and a sear pain traveled through her skull. Her vision was double though she fought through it. Pulling a sword from the grown she slashed at the man who had started to lunge again.

“Who ordered this!” heda roared not hearing a response from the soldier as he swiped by her leaving an open gash on her stomach. She turned with the swing to get as least resistance as she could. The man charged again full of fury, they both collapsed to the dirt the man fell on top of her heda sword thrust straight through the man's throat almost taking his head off. She pushed the soldier off of her, taking the sword with her. She stumbled through the dirt, the scuffle left blood all over the floor. She collapsed to the floor when Anya had stumbled over to Lexa pulling her from the dirt.  
\----  
“I want the ice queen found, tonight the queen's reign will end,” Lexa said, Indra had already ordered for the queen to be restrained and dragged to the cells. The queen would soon be the one to fall.

Clarke had left the tent exhausted covered in dark blood and just wanting to fall into the arms of one of her alphas. Though she was caught by the arm before she could make it far. The ice nation soldier had pulled her to the side, her face coated in her own black blood, her lip split open.

“Clarke this was not us,” Ontari pleaded, her eyes skittish as she looked around. “I want to see my queen fall but this paints us all bad.” she pleaded to the tired omega.

“Ontari there is a dead ice nation soldier, what else are we supposed to believe,” she was ready to collapse, ontari helped her stand guiding her towards Anya's tent using it as a way to still talk.

“Me or echo would have known if there was a hit, Echo would have been the one to do it.” they made it to the tent where Anya was asleep inside, ontari helped her in nodding to the guards, who barely let the ice woman pass.

“Ontari, we can talk with heda about this when everyone is in the right mind but for now I need to sleep, I suggest you go do the same.” she pushed the omega out of the tent collapsing onto the bed of furs soon being surrounded by strong arms that pulled her closer. “She's gonna be ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, can't wait till I can reveal all that is really happening!! if you guys have a theory of what is going on please tel;l them below, I have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> comments and kudos mean so much to me and thank you for 21k hits it means so much!!
> 
> may we meet again.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a coverup and a past coming back to haunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I went way to murder mystery for this chapter, sorry not sorry hope you enjoy.

Her hands were coated in blood, the stark crimson contrasting with the pale of her skin, she doesn't remember how she got here or how this even happened. Her vision was foggy, but she could smell the metal, she could feel the blade in her hand. She didn't know where she was, the dirt beneath her boots crunched at her movement, she fell to her knees in exhaustion. Coating herself in more blood as she hunched over bracing herself with her hands on the floor. Her lungs felt like they were filled with led, her mind too heavy to remember what had just happened, only the void that she resided in before coming to reality.

“What happened?” The voice was calm, though it sounded like the nightblood's voice was echoing around the room. She knelt down beside the girl and pulled her out of the blood, staring at the victim at their feet. 

“I-I don't....know.” her throat was filled with gravel, the light streaming in through the wall was bright way too bright for the blood-covered girl. She turned her head into the other woman's shoulder blocking out the beams of light. “How? Where am I?” she pulled herself out of the girl's arms pulling herself from the ground and stumbling around the room. Trying to find her bearings in any way to see through this fog that was her memory. 

“We have to get you out of here.'' The fur coat was thrown over the girl to cover the blood, she was rushed out of the dark isolated room, crimson blood leaving a trail behind them as it dripped from the girl's fingers. 

“What did I do?” She reached up to her head trying to clear what had happened, leaving behind a trail of scarlet on her face. “Where are we going?”

She was taken far away from the small city, the inhabitants just waking up, discovering what had happened. While the two women had made their way to the river, cleaning up what was left of the scene and burning the rest that couldn't be salvaged. Everything was erased like it never happened.

“I killed her, didn't I?” the girl asked, the night blood was guiding her back to her tent, to act like she never left. And to act shocked when the news had come to hit.

“Yes, you did.” was the simple answer, the girl didn't remember what she had done, didn't even remember the action before the final act. Just that when dusk started to set she was standing over a body covered in blood. “And no one needs to know, all that matters is that it is over.” 

“No, but it's not ontari, I have been forgetting everything, escaping from places or even fighting. It's like something takes over and it just goes blank surrounded by a massacre. What is happening to me.” she slumped into the nightblood's arms, her exhaustion finally settling in. 

“I don't know, but we will find out.'' She was led into the tent, where ontari left her to find her way on her own, collapsing into the pile of furs she was surrounded by strong arms. 

“Where did you go hodnes?” the warrior asked, cuddling closer to the girl in her arms. 

“Just for a walk don't worry.”  
\-----  
“The queen is dead.” was the news that had come back to heda, the queen had been missing since the morning before Lexa was attacked, leading to having everyone in her battalion to be questioned. Including Octavia.

“We have suspicion to believe that the ice nation soldier who attacked heda had been the one to kill queen nia, he was very outspoken about her actions of going through the right channels to take out heda.” echo laid out on the table she had been pulled aside, along with all the other soldiers. Ontari had been a mimic of what she had said. The man was unpredictable and good at his job; it wouldn't have been hard for him to betray his queen.

“What makes you believe it was him?” Echo held in a breath hesitant to speak, her and ontari had already gone through the plan and through the story, all corroborated and full proof.

“He-he often talked about wanting heda gone, saying she was the reason that his life was destroyed.” echo whispered, she cleared her throat her mask of indifference falling back onto her face. “With the queen dispatched that previous morning, he was free to take action against heda.” it was an easy story, an easy cover-up. And Indra was starting to believe it.

“How was he even close enough to nia to kill her, weren't you supposed to be looking after her?” she was still pushing, the story not quite sitting right with the general. Her doubts were strong but she knew it was hard to break echo.

“Actually, we all took shifts of standing guard, somehow he got post and. then when it was my shift I found her. And he was already dead by hedas hands.” there was no moving, no budging in this story. Everything synced almost perfectly with Onatri’s story.

“Your free to go echo, send your people our best wishes.” the assassin walked out bumping into ontari, she lingered for a second shoulder to shoulder.

“No more favors.” and walked away past the omega watching as she slumped against the post of the tent. Slowly the omega collected herself, walking right past the tent, her head hung low. Then the screaming hit her ears. 

“This isn't about some story raven! This is real life or death!” Octavia had yelled from inside their shared tent. The girl was told what to say to Indra and nothing more. 

“Well I'm sorry if this is all just a little suspicious I thought we came down here to avoid all of this, the secrets and the death! But you-you're just turning into one of them!” before she could even enter the tent, the shattering of glass is what rushed her into action. The glass was covering the floor at Octavia's feet. Raven had collapsed to the floor, and Octavia watched on in horror as her mate fell into a panic attack. 

“I-im sorry.” she tried to approach her mate only to get pushed away, ontari came up front behind raven, held her close, keeping her held down and secure. Rocking them back and forth ontari finally spoke up. 

“Octavia, go for a walk, maybe go talk to Clarke ok? I got raven.” the beta nodded numbly not wanting to leave raven. Raven was still in a trance her mind stuck in another place that the shattered glass had brought her to. “You're ok, I've got you.”

“T-the glass, please take away the glass.” it was the glass that activated this panic attack, not the yelling of the shatter of glass. Ontari turned the pair away from the scene for the moment. “When i was younger, my mother would get drunk, and when she was angry she would throw the glass bottle anywhere near me, mostly near my head. T-the glass reminded me of that. I know she wasn't gonna hurt me, it's Octavia. The beta who would sneak me chocolates for every test I had, but it just, it was too much.” she closed her eyes, frustrated. The mechanic curled up into herself, her fist hitting the floor that they were sitting on. “I shouldn't have gotten mad...”

The beta had stormed out of the tent kicking herself, though her first instinct as ontari told her was to go and talk to Clarke who was hidden away in a small area near the edge of the camp.

“I messed up.” she started before even taking a seat next to the omega who seemed to be in a world of her own. “We got into a fight and I dropped a glass, I didn't mean to, it just slipped and she fell to the ground.” The other girl still kept silent, staring off into the forest barely acknowledging Clarke. “Hey princess, I know we haven't been that close lately, but what's up with you?” she bumped her shoulder with the other girls.

“I killed nia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one massive rewrite and twist down, now onto another, hope you liked the chapter, but what are your thoughts on this whole cover-up? also, the whole story with raven and Octavia had been planned they will make up I swear! I'm sorry I just needed them to fight.
> 
> thanks for the comments and kudos!! they mean so much to me.
> 
> may we meet again


	34. A/N question

Hey guys it has come to my attention that I have been confusing and just adding everything that makes no sense, I have loved writing this story but I'm thinking maybe I should restart it?? Tell me what you think do you like how it is or should I just restart? Are there any plot holes your remeber? Anything you think should be taken out? Or anything that needs to be added?


End file.
